Harmonie in Moll
by Zottelchen
Summary: Die Story schließt an den Geschehnissen in "Ausgetauscht" an. Anstoß war die Szene zwischen Eli und Rush, als Eli ihm seine innersten Gedanken anvertraut hatte. Da es ein oder zwei Leute gab, die gerne wissen wollten, wie es nach dem Geständnis weitergeht, habe ich meine Idee für eine neue Story etwas angepaßt und hoffe, sie gefällt euch.
1. Chapter 1

Melody saß auf ihrem Bett in dem kleinen Quartier und blickte hinaus ins All. Die Destiny war vor wenigen Minuten aus dem FTL Modus gefallen und die junge Frau war neugierig, wohin sie das Schiff dieses mal gebracht hatte. Meistens war zwar gar nichts neues zu sehen, doch hin und wieder waren andere Planeten oder Nebel in Sichtweite. Jetzt konnte sie jedoch nur die kleinen Sterne vor einem ewig schwarzen Hintergrund sehen. Zumindest auf der Seite, auf der ihr Quartier lag. Sollte sie zum Aussichtsdeck gehen und schauen, ob es da draußen doch etwas zu sehen gab?  
Nach einigen Sekunden entschied sie sich dagegen. Bestimmt waren jetzt eine Menge Leute dort und sie zog es vor, eher allein zu sein. Seufzend nahm sie ihren Laptop und machte sich wieder an ihre Arbeit. Die Berechnungen, die sie noch anstellen mußte waren kompliziert, erforderten ihre ganze Konzentration und bei der Gelegenheit bedauerte sie wieder einmal, daß ihr Zahlen und Gleichungen zwar fast ebenso leicht zuflogen wie Eli, sie aber mehr Mühe damit hatte, sich völlig auf sie zu konzentrieren und aufpassen mußte, daß sie die Zahlen nicht irgendwann mit Noten verwechselte. Wenn ihr das passierte driftete sie komplett in eine andere Welt ab, was ihr des Öfteren schon Unverständnis und sogar den Spott und den Ruf als „hoffnungslose Träumerin" eingebracht hatte. Mit der Zeit hatte sie sich zurückgezogen von anderen Menschen und ließ sie lieber in dem Glauben, sie lebe in einer Traumwelt.

 _5 Wochen vorher…_

Eli saß neben Rushs Bett. TJ und Dr. Charles war es gelungen, ihn halbwegs wieder zusammenzuflicken, aber er hatte hohes Fieber und beide wußten nicht, ob er die Nacht überleben würde.  
Auf dem Planeten, den sie vor einigen Tagen besucht hatten, wurden Rush und TJ gegen Duplikate vertauscht und Rush war bei dem Versuch mit TJ zu flüchten, von zwei Pfeilen lebensgefährlich verletzt worden. Zum Glück war es Eli gelungen, beim nächsten Halt der Destiny mehrere Tore zu durchqueren und so Colonel Young und ein Team wieder auf den Planeten zu bringen, auf dem die beiden sich befanden. So schnell wie möglich brachten sie den verletzten Wissenschaftler durch die Gates zurück zur Destiny, während Colonel Young und sein Team noch etwas länger geblieben waren um das Artefakt zu zerstören, mit dem die Einheimischen ihre Raubzüge durchführen konnten.  
TJ hatte sofort nach einem Arzt von der Erde verlangt und dieser war, in der Gestalt von Camile Wray, auch schnell gekommen. Danach folgte eine nervenzermürbende Warterei, denn TJ verbannte kurzerhand alle bis auf Dr. Charles und Chloe aus der Krankenstation.  
Als sich Stunden später endlich die Türen öffneten wurde Elis Hoffnung auf gute Nachrichten bitter enttäuscht. Die Nacht würde die Entscheidung bringen und dem jungen Mann war es, als hätte eine eisige Hand sein Herz umklammert.  
Jetzt saß der junge MIT-Abbrecher neben seinem Mentor, wechselte unermüdlich die feuchten Tücher um das Fieber zu senken und fing dabei an, leise zu ihm zu sprechen:  
„…ich respektiere und schätze Sie sehr, vielleicht haben Sie nicht die besten sozialen Umgangsformen, aber… verstehen Sie das jetzt nicht falsch, Sie sind ein Mentor und…" spätestens jetzt war Elis Stimme selbst für Rush kaum hörbar, hätte er ihn hören können, "… und wie ein Vater für mich. Sie reden mit mir, arbeiten mit mir, treiben mich an und ich glaube, Sie mögen mich sogar. Aber wenn Sie mich jetzt verlassen, dann sind Sie nicht besser als mein richtiger Vater. Bitte Rush, verlassen Sie mich nicht. Wir brauchen Sie… ich brauche Sie."

 _Eine Stunde vorher…_

Eli saß an seiner Station auf der Brücke. Dr. Rush hatte gewohnheitsmäßig den „Kirk-Stuhl" in Beschlag genommen und die übrigen Wissenschaftler Lisa Park, Dale Volker und Adam Brody saßen alle rechts von Eli. Eigentlich sollte der MIT-Abbrecher damit beschäftigt sein für Rush einige Berechnungen anzustellen, aber Eli's Gedanken waren zwar bei Rush, aber nicht bei den Zahlen.  
Es war gerade zwei Wochen her, daß Dr. Rush seit dem Zwischenfall auf dem Planeten wieder arbeiten konnte, bei dem er nur knapp dem Tode entronnen war. Seither verfolgten Eli die Erinnerungen Nacht für Nacht, und in den letzten Tagen sogar tagsüber, wie er um das Leben von Rush gebangt hatte, auf der Krankenstation kaum von seiner Seite gewichen war und ihm, als er allein mit ihm war, seine innersten Gedanken und Gefühle anvertraut hatte, als der Wissenschaftler im Fieberdelirium gelegen hatte. Eigentlich war er sich sicher, daß er seine Worte nicht gehört haben konnte, aber in letzter Zeit glaubt er des Öfteren zu spüren, daß Rush ihn beobachtete. Mehr als sonst und das machte ihn äußerst nervös. Er hatte jedes Wort zwar so gemeint, wie er es gesagt hatte, aber es sollte nie jemand hören, vor allem nicht Rush.  
Gedankenverloren tippte er mit dem Zeigefinger auf der Konsole neben den Buttons herum, bis Dr. Parks Stimme ihn schließlich aus seinen Gedanken riß.  
„Ich glaube, so langsam wäre es Zeit für das Mittagessen."  
Volker und Brody hielten sofort inne und Dale stimmte ihr da nur allzugern zu indem er meinte: „Die erste vernünftige Idee des Tages. Ich habe gehört, es gibt heute frischen Salat und den letzten Rest Fleisch."  
Lisa lächelte und fragte dann: „Dr. Rush? Kommen Sie auch mit?"  
Rush hatte bisher zwar zugehört, seine Arbeit aber nicht unterbrochen. Das tat er auch jetzt nicht und meinte nur seufzend: „Nein, ich habe noch zu tun. Aber wenn es unbedingt sein muß, dann gehen Sie. Eli, bevor Sie sich auch vor der Arbeit drücken brauche ich noch ihre Berechnungen."  
Park, Brody und Volker überlegten nicht lange, standen auf und gingen zur Tür.  
„Eli? Kommen Sie?" fragte Volker nach, als der junge Mann keinerlei Anstalten machte aufzustehen.  
„Gehen Sie schon vor, ich komme gleich nach", meinte Eli seufzend und sah den drei Wissenschaftlern schon fast neidisch nach, die jetzt etwas essen gehen konnten.  
Rush blickte hoch und sah Eli mit zusammengekniffenen Augen durchdringend an. Der junge Mann wandte sich schnell ab und versuchte sich nun auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er hörte nur, wie sich die Tür schloß, dann war es still. Ein paar Sekunden arbeitete er an den Zahlen, dann spürte er, daß jemand hinter ihm stand.  
„Ich bin gleich soweit", sagte er hastig und versuchte, seine Hand so neben das Display zu legen, daß Rush nichts sehen konnte.  
„Sie haben gerade erst angefangen", stellte der Wissenschaftler nüchtern fest.  
Eli nahm die Hand wieder weg und fuhr sich damit einmal durch das Haar.  
„Ich weiß, tut mir leid, Dok."  
„Sie sind in den letzten Tagen sehr unkonzentriert und nachlässig", stellte Rush in den Raum.  
Eli zuckte unter der Kritik ein wenig zusammen und spürte, wie seine Wangen anfingen zu brennen.  
„Zu wenig geschlafen", murmelte er eine fadenscheinige Ausrede und hoffte, Rush würde sich damit zufrieden geben.  
„Ach wirklich?" entgegnete dieser unüberhörbar ironisch. „Mr. Wallace, wenn Sie ein Problem haben sollten Sie vielleicht einmal mit TJ reden."  
Elis Wangen brannten noch mehr und Rush seufzte. Er hatte bemerkt, daß seine Worte Eli getroffen hatten, aber eine kalte Dusche hatte bisher noch niemandem geschadet. Jetzt fragte er sich, ob er nicht etwas über sein Ziel hinausgeschossen war, denn er wußte wohl, was der Junge ihm anvertraut hatte, als er auf der Krankenstation gelegen hatte. Doch Rush wollte niemanden mehr näher kommen lassen, als auf einer distanzierten, rein kollegialen Basis. Über den Verlust von Gloria, seiner Frau, würde er niemals hinweg kommen und Dr. Perry war, bis auf die kurzen Besuche auf der Destiny, für ihn ebenfalls unerreichbar. Eli hatte es allerdings geschafft seine imaginäre Mauer zu untergraben. Obwohl Rush sich selber immer wieder versuchte einzureden, daß Eli nur ein Schüler für ihn war, konnte er seine tatsächlichen Gefühle nicht leugnen. Tatsächlich mochte er Eli sehr gerne und vertraute ihm mehr, als allen anderen hier, auch wenn ihn seine manchmal kindische Ader hin und wieder die Nerven raubte. Das Geständnis des jungen Mannes hatte sogar noch mehr dazu beigetragen, daß Rushs Schutzwall instabil geworden war. Trotzdem versuchte er sich nichts anmerken zu lassen und es wäre nicht in Elis Interesse, wenn Rush ihn jetzt auf einmal verhätscheln würde. Das war auch gar nicht seine Art.  
Dennoch sagte er jetzt: „Sie sind intelligenter als die anderen und ich bin auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Und auch, wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht glauben mögen, aber ich schätze Ihre Arbeit ebenso wie ich Sie schätze, aber bitte", er betonte das letzte Wort extra, „konzentrieren Sie sich jetzt auf Ihre Aufgabe."  
Damit ging Rush wieder zu seinem Sessel und arbeitete weiter.  
Eli brauchte genau zwei Sekunden, bis ihm klar wurde, daß seine Befürchtungen wahr geworden waren. Rush hatte alles gehört, was er gesagt hatte. Für einen Moment wurde ihm schlecht und das Schamgefühl nahm überhand. Er wollte jetzt überall sein, nur nicht hier. Doch er mußte Gewißheit haben. Langsam drehte er sich in seinem Sessel um und fragte dann leise: „Sie haben alles gehört, oder?" Unfähig Rush anzusehen, blickte er nach unten, nestelte an seinen Händen herum und wartete auf eine Antwort.  
Rush schloß kurz die Augen und seufzte, bevor er zu Eli hinüberblickte und dann, ebenfalls recht leise, nur „ja", sagte.  
„Sie hätten das nicht hören sollen", sagte Eli leise. „Tut mir leid. Vergessen Sie es einfach."  
Schnell stand er auf, griff noch nach seinen Notizen und flüchtete von der Brücke. Es war ihm im Moment herzlich egal, daß er seine Berechnungen noch nicht beendet hatte, er wollte nur weg.  
Rush sagte nichts sondern ließ ihn gehen. Als sich die Türen hinter Eli geschlossen hatten lehnte er sich im Sessel zurück, fuhr sich mit der Hand über das Gesicht und starrte für einen Moment die Decke an.  
 _Das hätte nicht passieren dürfen,_ dachte er nur und ärgerte sich, daß er sich offenbar verplappert hatte. Nun ja, jetzt war es doch geschehen und er beschloß, daß es das beste wäre, wenn er Eli jetzt einen Moment für sich gönnen und ihn später so wie immer behandeln würde, als wäre nichts passiert.  
Daß die Destiny nur 10 Minuten später aus dem Hyperraum fiel war eine willkommene Ablenkung.  
„Young an Rush", kam auch schon die Stimme des Colonels aus Rushs Funkgerät.  
Rush tippte schnell einige Buttons, um nach Toren zu suchen und antwortete dann: „Ja Colonel, es sind 2 Tore in Reichweite. Ich komme zum Gateraum. Rush Ende."  
Er wollte gerade erneut auf die Sende-Taste drücken um Eli erreichen, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Der Junge mußte auch nicht immer dabei sein, das fliegende Auge konnte er selber schicken und vielleicht war er sowieso da. Rush nahm seinen Notizblock, der inzwischen auf wenige leere Blätter geschrumpft war, und machte sich auf den Weg.

Als er den Gateraum betrat, schaute er sich schnell nach Eli um, doch der junge Mann war nicht anwesend. Young hatte vermutlich gedacht, er würde mit Rush zusammen auftauchen, daher fragte er jetzt: „Wo ist Mr. Wallace?"  
Rush zuckte die Schultern, wollte aber auch nicht, daß Young ihn gleich herzitierte und meinte daher: „Er muß einige komplizierte Berechnungen für mich machen und kann später dazu kommen."  
Young nickte nur und Rush griff eines der Kinos, die Eli immer sorgfältig im Gateraum deponierte, und wählte das erste Tor an. Dann schickte er das fliegende Auge hindurch und verkündete dann zur allgemeinen Freude: „Reiche Vegetation, angenehmes Klima, Sauerstoff-Stickstoff-Atmosphäre, ein See ist gleich in der Nähe."  
„Lieutenant Scott", wandte sich der Colonel nun an seinen Untergebenen, „stellen Sie ein Team zusammen und schauen Sie nach, ob es da wirklich so schön ist wie Dr. Rush behauptet."  
„Ja Colonel", erwiderte Scott und wollte gerade losgehen, als Young ihn noch einmal zurückhielt und leise meinte: „Und Lieutenant – falls Sie auf Einheimische treffen sollten, denken Sie an die letzte Begegnung und bleiben Sie skeptisch. Ich möchte nicht schon wieder meine Leute verlieren."  
„Natürlich, Sir", meinte Scott und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

Eli's erster Weg, nachdem er die Brücke verlassen hatte, führte in sein Quartier, um dort seine Notizen und auch das Funkgerät abzulegen. Er war viel zu aufgewühlt um sich jetzt auf seine Berechnungen konzentrieren zu können und hatte das Bedürfnis, eine Weile einfach allein zu sein. Kaum hatte er beides auf sein Bett geworfen, verließ er auch schon wieder sein Quartier und steuerte auf eine Schiffssektion zu, die unbewohnt war. Vor einigen Wochen hatte er in dem Bereich einen kleinen Aussichtsraum entdeckt mit einer recht bequemen Sitzgelegenheit. Diesen Raum suchte er nun auf, schloß die Tür hinter sich und seufzte dann, während er sich die Stirn rieb. Sein Blick fiel auf die Sitzgelegenheit und er ließ sich einfach drauf fallen und schaute ins All.  
„Warum kann ich nicht einfach meine dämlich Klappe halten?" murmelte er halblaut vor sich hin. Er konnte an nichts anderes denken, als daß er vor Rush entblößt war. Und jetzt, wo er wußte, daß Rush alles gehört hatte, kam ihm erstmals auch in den Sinn, daß der Wissenschaftler wohl nicht sehr begeistert darüber war, daß Eli ihn als Ersatzvater betrachtete. Diese Erkenntnis ließ das Schamgefühl in ihm noch höher kochen und er vergrub seinen Kopf zwischen seinen Händen.  
 _Was soll ich jetzt machen?,_ grübelte er immer und immer wieder. Dann überlegte er, wie Rush wohl mit der Situation umgehen würde.  
 _Er ignoriert es, was sonst,_ dachte er etwas verbittert. Einerseits war er froh draüber, daß Rush vermutlich mit keiner Silbe mehr Elis Geständnis erwähnen und es einfach vergessen würde, andererseits verletzte es ihn sehr, daß Rush es einfach ignorieren würde. Er sprach nur äußerst selten über seine Vergangenheit. Selbst als Colonel O'Neill und Dr. Rush damals vor seiner Haustür auftauchten, nachdem er in dem Spiel den Code geknackt hatte und sie ihn für das Icarus-Projekt gewonnen hatten wußten sie zwar, daß seine Mutter krank war, aber keine Details.  
Eli hatte Rush in der Nacht einen sehr großen Vertrauensbeweis erbracht und er würde es ignorieren. So sehr er auch versuchte sich einzureden, daß es so besser wäre, er war zutiefst verletzt und beschämt. Er würde ab jetzt alles dafür tun, dem Wissenschaftler so oft wie möglich aus dem Weg zu gehen und am besten, auch allen anderen. Seine Anwesenheit auf der Brücke oder im Kontrollraum wurde zwar verlangt, aber er konnte sich aussuchen, wo er arbeiten würde. Zugriff auf die Daten erhielt er von beiden Orten. Ja, das war doch schon eine Lösung. Er wußte zwar, daß er das nicht auf Dauer machen konnte, aber für den Anfang war er mit der Idee zufrieden.  
„Irgendwann ist Gras über die Sache gewachsen", versuchte er sich selber etwas Zuversicht zu geben.  
Er beschloß, noch eine Weile hier zu bleiben. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, daß die Destiny angehalten hatte, aber er würde nicht in den Gateraum gehen. Noch nicht. Was tat er dort auch schon immer groß? Das fliegende Auge durchschicken und dem Colonel sagen, ob die Luft atembar war…  
Er schnaubte kurz. _Völlig unwichtig, das kann jeder machen,_ dachte er nur und hatte auf einmal das Gefühl, daß zwischen ihm und den ganzen anderen Leuten an Bord eine große Lücke klaffte. Er wußte, daß es dumm war so etwas zu denken, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. Bisher war er trotz aller widrigen Umstände gerne auf der Destiny gewesen, doch jetzt wünschte er sich zurück in sein Bett auf der Erde und zu seiner Mutter, die ihm ihre berühmten Chocolate cookies backen würde.  
Eli seufzte erneut, das waren Wunschträume. Er war hier und mußte jetzt irgendwie mit der Situation umgehen.  
 _Vielleicht haben wir Glück und der Colonel gewährt uns allen Landurlaub_ , schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Daß dieser Wunsch erfüllt werden würde, erfuhr er allerdings erst später.


	2. Chapter 2

Melody hatte ihre Arbeit beiseite gelegt. Wie so oft hatte sie es aufgegeben die Zahlen auf ihrem Laptop noch weiter bändigen zu wollen, wenn ihr ihre Musik wieder im Kopf herumschwirrte. Sie hatte ein überdurchschnittliches Talent für Mathematik, aber noch besser lag ihr die Musik. Sie brauchte nur ein Lied zu hören und wenn es ihr gefiel, hatte sie es sofort in ihrem Kopf gespeichert und sang es dann meist leise und unbewußt vor sich hin. Viele ihrer damaligen Klassenkameraden hatten sie immer angeschaut, als wäre sie nicht ganz richtig, wenn sie plötzlich mitten im Unterricht zu summen begann und viele zeigten ihr einen Vogel, weil sie die langweilige Mathematik ebensogut beherrschte wie die schöne Musik. Doch Melody ließ alle Kommentare über sich ergehen, sie wußte schon damals, daß Musik eigentlich Mathematik war und das erklärte, warum sie in beidem so gut war.  
Jetzt saß sie gedankenverloren auf dem Bett und fing mal wieder an vor sich hin zu summen. Am liebsten hätte sie den ganzen Tag nichts anderes gemacht, aber hier auf der Destiny mußte sie sich nützlich machen und da hatte die Musik keinen Platz. Deshalb verbrachte sie so viel Zeit wie möglich allein in ihrem Quartier oder suchte sich völlig abgelegene Orte auf dem Schiff, wo sie sicher war, daß sie keiner hören würde.  
 _Vielleicht wäre ein kleiner Ausflug nicht schlecht,_ dachte sie dann und ihr fiel ein, daß das Schiff ja angehalten hatte. Das Aussichtsdeck würde sie allerdings nicht aufsuchen, zumindest nicht das „offizielle". Nicht jetzt. Sie schnappte sich nur schnell noch ihren MP3-Player und verließ dann ihr Quartier.  
Schon nach wenigen Metern gelangte sie in den unbewohnten und eigentlich gesperrten Teil. Zumindest brauchte man die Erlaubnis von Dr. Rush oder Colonel Young, um sich hier herumzutreiben, aber Melody wußte, daß es hier keine gefährlichen Vakuum-Fallen gab. Die Gefahr erwischt zu werden war auch bei Null, denn sicher waren jetzt alle im Gateraum versammelt.

Ein paar Minuten später stand sie vor „ihrem" Aussichtsdeck und drückte auf den Türmechanismus.  
Kaum hatten sich die Türen geöffnet, wollte sie auch schon hindurchschlüpfen und prallte gegen ein Hindernis.  
„Autsch", machte das Hindernis und Melody, die dagegen prallte und nicht so standfest gewesen war, fiel auf ihren Allerwertesten und blickte erschrocken hoch.  
Sie erstarrte, als sie Eli erkannte, der aus ihrem Beobachtungsraum gerade herausgetreten war und sie jetzt überrascht anstarrte.  
„Sorry", meinte er dann und reichte ihr seine Hand um ihr hochzuhelfen. Melody ergriff sie zögerlich und Eli zog sie mit einem Schwung hoch.  
„Alles okay?" fragte er.  
„Nichts passiert", meinte sie nur und klopfte sich die Hose ab.  
„Ich dachte eigentlich, nur ich laufe hier verbotenerweise rum", meinte Eli und versuchte sich zu erinnern, wen er überhaupt umgerannt hatte. Doch er konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das Mädchen überhaupt schon einmal gesehen zu haben.  
„Verraten Sie mich nicht, Mr. Wallace, bitte", bat Melody und strich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter ihr Ohr.  
Eli zuckte peinlich berührt zusammen. Gut, er war natürlich auf dem Schiff bekannt, aber warum hatte er die junge Frau noch nie wahrgenommen? Außerdem behagte es ihm gar nicht, daß sie ihn siezte. Das wäre fast so, als würde Chloe ihn auf einmal siezen.  
„Einfach Eli", murmelte er verlegen. „Entschuldige, ich habe Deinen Namen vergessen."  
„Melody", half sie ihm mindestens ebenso verlegen aus.  
„Und… warum hab ich Dich noch gar nicht hier gesehen?" fuhr Eli fort, er merkte gerade, daß er ins Plappern geriet, aber es war ihm eine willkommene Abwechslung zu seinen Gedanken um Rush.  
Daß er es dabei an Takt mangeln ließ, war normal für ihn und er merkte es wie immer eine Sekunde zu spät.  
„Ich meine, natürlich hab ich Dich schon gesehen, aber nicht so oft und nie in der Messe", fügte er schnell hinzu und dachte nur bei sich, daß dieser Tag in seinem Leben an Peinlichkeit nicht mehr übertroffen werden könnte.  
Zu seiner Überraschung lächelte Melody jedoch und sie antwortete: „Schon okay, Eli. Ich weiß, wie Du es meinst und ich bin nicht böse."  
„Oh… das… ist gut", stammelte er und ihm entging völlig, daß sie seine Frage geschickt umgangen hatte.  
„Solltest Du nicht auf der Brücke oder im Gateraum sein?" fragte Melody stattdessen.  
Eli kratze sich verlegen am Hinterkopf.  
„Ja, sollte ich. Brauchte nur ne kleine Pause."  
„Ich hätte nie gedacht, daß jemand meine kleinen Aussichtsraum kennen würde", sagte Melody und schaute an Eli vorbei aus dem großen Fenster.  
„Hab ich zufällig mal entdeckt als ich für Dr. Rush hier die Sektion erkundet habe. Aber es weiß keiner, ich hab nur gesagt, hier gibt es nichts lohnenswertes und seitdem hat keiner mehr nachgefragt."  
„Dann ist das also unser beider kleines Geheimnis?" fragte sie unschuldig.  
Eli spürte, wie seine Wangen leicht warm wurden. „Ja, klar", sagte er dann.  
„Danke. Ich will Dich nicht länger aufhalten. War nett, Dich kennenzulernen, Eli." Damit schob sie sich geschickt an ihm vorbei, lächelte ihn noch einmal an und schloß dann von innen die Tür.  
Eli blickte sie etwas verwirrt an und sagte sehr verspätet, eher an die inzwischen geschlossenen Türen gewandt: „Fand ich auch…"  
Fast wollte er noch einmal auf den Türöffner drücken, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Er hatte wahrlich andere Dinge zu tun als über dieses merkwürdige Treffen nachzugrübeln.  
Er mußte sicher schon eine Stunde weg gewesen sein und hatte noch keine Ahnung, was es mit dem Verlassen des Hyperraums auf sich hatte. Seufzend, weil ihm erneut Rush in den Sinn kam und ein unausweichliches Wiedersehen, machte er sich auf den Weg zurück in sein Quartier um einige Sachen zu holen. Er würde trotzdem in der nächsten Zeit zusehen, daß er sich rar machte.

Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, lehnte sich Melody gegen sie und seufzte. Sie war so froh gewesen, daß sie diesen Raum immer für sich hatte. Daß Eli jetzt noch davon wußte und scheinbar ebenfalls hierherkam, paßte ihr gar nicht. Obwohl er eigentlich doch ganz nett gewesen war. Sie hatte ihn bisher nur kurz auf der Icarus Basis gesehen und reden gehört und für ihren Geschmack klang er damals ein wenig arrogant. Jetzt war davon aber nichts zu hören gewesen und sie dachte wieder einmal, wie sehr ein erster Eindruck doch täuschen konnte.  
Doch dann besann sie sich darauf, warum sie hier war. Sie hoffte, daß Eli inzwischen weg war, trat an das Fenster und war etwas enttäuscht, auch hier nur das schwarze All mit den funkelnden Sternen zu sehen. Kein Nebel, nichts weiter. Vielleicht doch auf der anderen Seite. Das hieß, sie würde später noch das Aussichtsdeck aufsuchen. Sie holte ihren MP3-Player hervor, stöpselte sich den linken Kopfhöhrer ins Ohr und tat das, was sie am liebsten mochte – singen.

Fast zögerlich betrat Eli den Gateraum.  
„Mr. Wallace, wie schön, daß Sie uns doch noch Gesellschaft leisten", meinte Young mit einem Tonfall, bei dem Eli nie wirklich wußte, ob er es mehr ironisch oder doch eher freundlich meinte.  
Er beschloß, es einfach zu übergehen, alle notwendigen Informationen einzuholen und dann wieder zu verschwinden sobald es ging. Rush stand an der Konsole direkt neben ihm, hatte aber nur kurz aufgeschaut, als er den Raum betreten hatte und sich dann sofort wieder den Anzeigen gewidmet.  
Eli spürte einen kleinen Stich, versuchte aber, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.  
„Was habe ich alles verpaßt?" fragte er betont fröhlich, stellte sich neben Rush an seine übliche Position und fokussierte die Konsole mit den vielen Knöpfen.  
„Sieht gut aus", meinte Young nur und in dem Moment traten eine Menge Soldaten in den Raum, von denen einige noch damit beschäftigt waren, im Laufen ihre Ausrüstung anzulegen. Allen voran ging Lieutenant Scott.  
„Wir sind fertig, Colonel", meldete er und Young nickte Rush zu. Dieser wählte das Gate erneut an und kurze Zeit später war die Truppe durch den Ereignishorizont verschwunden.  
„Scott an Young", ertönte nur Sekunden später die Stimme des Lieutenants aus Young's Funkgerät.  
„Wie sieht's aus?"  
„Bisher ganz gut, niemand zu sehen. Wir schwärmen jetzt aus. Ich melde mich spätestens in einer halben Stunde wieder."  
„Verstanden, Lieutenant. Sehen Sie zu, daß Sie etwas ordentliches zum Essen finden, ich kann die graue Breipampe nicht mehr sehen."  
„Ja, Sir", erwiderte Scott pflichtbewußt und nach einem „Scott Ende" wurde das Gate wieder abgeschaltet.  
„Dann hoffen wir mal das Beste. Rush, können wir schon verhindern, daß die Destiny wieder in den FTL Modus springt, wenn der Countdown beendet ist?" wandte sich Young dann an den Wissenschaftler.  
„Nein", meinte Rush nur kurz angebunden und Young rollte unbemerkt mit den Augen.  
„Können Sie einen Weg finden, wir wir diesen Planeten länger als 8 Stunden anwählen können?" fragte er betont ruhig und höflich weiter.  
Rush schaute ihn kurz fragend an. „Warum sollten wir das wollen?" hakte er dann nach. „Ich denke, 8 Stunden sind mehr als ausreichend, um Nahrungsmittel an Bord zu holen."  
Young trat etwas dichter an Rush heran und senkte seine Stimme, damit es nicht alle hören würden.  
„Sagen wir mal, ich habe ein gutes Gefühl bei dem Planeten und wir könnten alle etwas Urlaub gebrauchen, meinen Sie nicht?"  
Rush starrte Young an, als hätte dieser gerade vorgeschlagen, im Tutu eine Ballettnummer zu tanzen.  
„Nein", erwiderte er dann. „Das denke ich nicht. Wir haben so viel zu tun hier, daß wir niemanden entbehren können, schon gar nicht, für's Faulenzen."  
Young lächelte nur. „Dr. Rush, falls Lieutenant Scott den Planeten für sicher erklärt und es sich lohnen würde, dort zu bleiben, dann werden Sie sogar mit der Erste sein, der sich entspannen wird. Sie arbeiten mal wieder ohne Unterbrechung, und wenn Sie so weitermachen, brechen Sie bald wieder zusammen."  
„Das war am Anfang nur der Koffein- und Nikotinentzug", brauste Rush auf. „Außerdem lege ich keinen Wert auf Urlaub. Das Schiff geht vor, das sollten Sie ebenfalls bemerkt haben."  
„Das war kein Vorschlag, Dr. Rush", sagte Young freundlich, aber bestimmt.  
Rush klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und er starrte den Colonel finster an.  
„Ehm…", erklang auf einmal eine leise Stimme neben den beiden Streithähnen, „ich werde mich darum kümmern. Wenn wir Glück haben, gibt es mehrere Gates in Reichweite und über den Antrieb haben wir glücklicherweise Kontrolle." Eli schaute nur Young an und dessen Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
„Eli", erklang Rushs empörte Stimme, doch sowohl Eli als auch Young ignorierten ihn kurzerhand.  
„Danke, Mr. Wallace. Fangen Sie bitte gleich an."  
Erleichterung huschte über Elis Gesicht und ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte er hinaus.  
Rush blickte äußerst mißmutig drein und Young meinte versöhnlich: „Rush, wir brauchen alle dringend ein wenig Erholung. Wir kennen jetzt die Mission der Destiny und das Schiff läuft uns nicht weg. Auf eine Woche kommt es nun wirklich nicht an. Außerdem mache ich mir wirklich schon Sorgen um Sie, Sie sehen aus, als hätten Sie seit Tagen weder richtig geschlafen noch gegessen."  
Der Wissenschaftler seufzte. Da ihm Eli jetzt in den Rücken gefallen war mußte er sich wohl oder übel damit abfinden, daß der Colonel seinen Plan durchziehen würde, sollte Scott wirklich gute Nachrichten überbringen. Nun, er hatte immerhin noch die Hoffnung, daß weder Scott noch Eli Erfolg haben würden mit ihrem Auftrag. Außerdem hatte Rush im Moment weder Lust noch Zeit für eine langatmige Diskussion mit dem Colonel, von der er wußte, daß er sie verlieren würde. Er konnte sich zumindest nicht vorstellen, daß noch irgendwer außer ihm einen kurzen Urlaub ablehnen würde. Aber er würde sicher nicht gehen, und wenn der Colonel sich auf den Kopf stellte.  
Daher sagte er nur, immer noch finster dreinblickend: „Mir geht's gut. Ich bin wieder auf der Brücke. Mr. Wallace könnte Hilfe brauchen."  
Zu Rush's völliger Überraschung klopfte der Colonel ihm auf die Schulter und meinte: „Die beste Idee des Tages." Dann verließ er ebenfalls den Gateraum und Rush blickte ihm nur perplex hinterher.  
Brody, der auch anwesend war und an der anderen Konsole stand, meinte von Rush so etwas wie „unreif, wahnsinnig" und „Zeitverschwendung" zu hören, was ihn dazu veranlaßte, breit zu grinsen.  
Allerdings wurde er schnell wieder ernst, als Rush ihm im Gehen zurief: „Bleiben Sie hier und wählen Sie das Gate an, wenn es notwendig wird."  
„Okay", meinte Brody nur und als Rush verschwunden war, konnte er das aufsteigende Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken.

Rush hatte erwartet, daß Eli auf der Brücke sein würde, aber als er dort eintraf war sie leer. Nicht einmal die anderen Wissenschaftler waren da.  
 _Wohl noch bei der Pause,_ dachte Rush leicht verärgert und aktivierte sein Funkgerät.  
„Eli, wo sind Sie?" fragte er ohne große Umschweife. Es dauert einen längeren Moment, bis eine Antwort kam.  
„Im Kontrollraum", sagte Eli kurz angebunden.  
Rush seufzte in sich hinein. „Denken Sie nicht, die Brücke wäre ein geeigneterer Ort für diese Scans?"  
Wieder herrschte eine längere Pause bevor Eli sagte: „Das geht schon, ich komme klar."  
Rush runzelte die Stirn, sagte jedoch nur: „Wie Sie meinen. Rush Ende."  
Er klemmte das Funkgerät wieder an seinen Gürtel und setzte sich dann in den Kirk-Sessel. Eli schien wohl immer noch etwas Zeit zu brauchen. Nun, solange er seine Arbeit nicht vernachlässigte würde er für heute mal ein Auge zudrücken. Er wandte sich wieder den Kontrollen zu und war wenige Sekunden später ganz in seiner Arbeit versunken.


	3. Chapter 3

Zwei Stunden später legte Eli das Funkgerät beiseite und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Er fühlte sich im Moment gar nicht gut. Nicht, daß er krank war, er schaffte es aber einfach nicht aufzuhören, immer und immer wieder darüber nachzugrübeln, daß er sein tiefstes Inneres vor Rush nach außen gekehrt hatte und dem das völlig egal war. Wie ein Geschwür saß die Erkenntnis in ihm fest und sandte immer neue Wellen des Schmerzes aus. Am liebsten hätte er sich jetzt unter seine Decke verkrochen und geheult. Ihm war bewußt, wie kindisch er sich gerade benahm, aber er wußte nicht, was er tun sollte, um dieses unangenehme Gefühl abzustellen. Plötzlich hörte er ganz leise Stimmen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen.  
„…nein, er denkt, alles ist ganz normal, aber ich meide ihn. Er geht mir mit seinem kindischen Gehabe manchmal ziemlich auf die Nerven", hörte er eine weibliche Stimme und eine eiskalte Hand schien plötzlich sein Herz zu umklammern. Das war Chloes Stimme.  
„Warum sagst Du es ihm nicht einfach?", konnte er jetzt die Stimme von Matt hören. Offensichtlich war er von dem Planeten bereits zurückgekehrt und beide schienen sich in seine Richtung zu bewegen, denn er hörte sie immer deutlicher. Eli versuchte nicht hinzuhören, aber die Worte schienen direkt in seine Richtung zu fliegen.  
„Das kann ich einfach nicht, es würde ihn furchtbar verletzen. Außerdem war er mir bisher immer ein guter Freund. Und ich glaube sogar, er schwärmt ein wenig für mich."  
„Wer würde das nicht tun?", antwortete Matt nur und Eli hielt den Atem an. Über wen redeten sie nur?  
„Hör bloß auf, Du Schmeichler", klang Chloes Stimme gepielt empört und ein wenig verlegen.  
„Vielleicht kann ich ihm nächstes mal einfach aus dem Weg gehen, dann ist er nicht verletzt und ich habe mehr Zeit für mich und andere."  
Eli hatte sich in eine Ecke gedrückt. Auf keinen Fall wollte er von den beiden entdeckt werden. Zu seiner Erleichterung wurden die Stimmen wieder leiser, Chloe und Matt entfernten sich wieder von ihm.  
„Ich finde trotzdem, Du solltest ihm die Wahrheit sagen…", hörte er noch Matt sagen, bis die Stimmen wieder verstummten.  
Eli stand einfach nur völlig starr da und konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Chloe hatte offensichtlich von ihm geredet. Geschockt sank er auf die Bank nieder, die zum Glück direkt hinter ihm stand und starrte einfach geradeaus. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er gehört hatte. Erst Dr. Rush, jetzt auch noch Chloe… die Kluft, die er schon vorher zwischen sich und den anderen empfunden hatte, war auf einmal zu einer unüberwindlichen Schlucht geworden und alle an Bord, von denen er geglaubt hatte, sie zu kennen, wurden zu Fremden.  
„Eli, sind Sie da?", ertönte plötzlich Youngs Stimme aus seinem Funkgerät und er antwortete schnell und ohne zu überlegen.  
„Was gibt's?"  
Einen Moment herrschte Stille, bis Young fragte: „Ich wollte nur wissen, ob Sie schon etwas brauchbares gefunden haben. Wenn wir wirklich ein wenig Urlaub machen wollen, dann brauchen wir so schnell wie möglich eine Einschätzung, ob es geht. Unser Planetenteam hat jedenfalls grünes Licht gegeben."  
Eli stand auf und eilte wieder an seine Konsole. „Ähm, ja, ja das sollte gehen", sagte er dann, nachdem er seine Analysen noch einmal überflog. Wenigstens war er schon fast fertig gewesen, als er das Gespräch seiner beiden Freunde, _Ex-Freunde,_ fügte er in Gedanken schnell hinzu, mitgehört hatte.  
„Sind Sie sicher, Eli?", hakte Young noch einmal nach und der junge Mann riß sich zusammen und meinte dann mit fester Stimme: „Es befinden sich genug Tore auf unserer Route. Außerdem könnten wir die Destiny zur Not umkehren lassen. Zwei Wochen sollten mindestens drin sein."  
Wieder war eine kurze Pause bis Young antwortete: „Das klingt gut. Teilt Rush diese Ansicht?"  
„Das müssen Sie ihn schon selber fragen", antwortete Eli ein klein wenig bissig, was Young glücklicherweise zu überhören schien.  
„Ich dachte, Sie arbeiten mit ihm zusammen?"  
„Er ist auf der Brücke", gab Eli nur zur Auskunft.  
„Danke Mr. Wallace. Young Ende."  
Eli legte das Funkgerät auf seiner Konsole ab, ließ seine Aufzeichnungen ebenfalls einfach dort liegen und joggte dann sogar zurück in den unbewohnten Teil des Schiffes. Er wollte niemanden mehr sehen oder hören.

Colonel Young hatte sich derweil persönlich auf den Weg zur Brücke gemacht. Als er dort eintraf saß Dr. Rush wie gewohnt in dem Chef-Sessel während die anderen Stationen mit den übrigen Wissenschaftlern besetzt waren, die gerade Schicht hatten.  
Rush blickte kurz auf, wer da hereinkam und als er Young erkannte, ging seine Laune noch weiter in den Minusbereich, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war. Der Colonel lächelte nämlich, das konnte einfach nichts Gutes heißen. Schnell schaute er wieder weg und hoffte fast, er hätte nur eine böse Halluzination gehabt.  
„Dr. Rush?", fragte Young höflich.  
Rush seufzte unmerklich und brachte nur ein „Hm?", heraus.  
„Mr. Wallce meint, es wären genug Tore auf unserem Weg und wir könnten der Crew ohne Probleme zwei Wochen Urlaub genehmigen."  
Natürlich wußte Rush, daß Eli Recht hatte, er war selber zu dem Schluß gekommen, aber warum mußte ihm das der Colonel auf die Nase binden? Als er kurz hoch blickte kannte er die Antwort. Dr. Park, Volker und eine weitere Wissenschaftlerin, die Brody gerade vertrat deren Namen sich Rush aber nie merken konnte weil er sie für völlig untauglich hielt, hatten sich umgedreht und grinsten nun den Colonel bis über beide Ohren an.  
Die letzte Hoffnung, den Urlaub noch irgendwie zu verhindern war damit gescheitert. Zähneknirschend gab er sich geschlagen und meinte: „Das ist richtig."  
„Gut", meinte Young nur. „Ich halte mein Wort, daß Sie als einer der ersten gehen dürfen."  
Das war zuviel für Rush. Er hatte Mühe seinen Zorn unter Kontrolle zu halten als er entgegnete: „Wie schon gesagt, Colonel, ich brauche wirklich keinen Urlaub. Ich habe zu arbeiten." Er schaute dabei nicht auf, sondern starrte weiterhin auf eine Displayanzeige.  
Young, der keinesfalls vorhatte Rush vom Haken zu lassen, meinte erst einmal an die drei anderen Wissenschaftler gewandt: „Gehen Sie doch bitte schon einmal in Ihre Quartiere und packen einige Sachen zusammen."  
Das ließ sich keiner der drei ein zweites mal sagen und sie waren so schnell von der Brücke verschwunden, daß Rush sich fragte, ob Menschen auch den FTL-Modus erreichen konnten.  
Als sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, trat Young herunter vor Rush und meinte immer noch freundlich, aber auch bestimmt: „Dr. Rush, Sie haben jetzt zwei Möglichkeiten. Entweder, Sie gehen freiwillig auf diesen Planeten und entspannen ein paar Tage, oder ich werde mich mit TJ über Ihren Gesundheitszustand unterhalten, die mir garantiert zustimmen wird und dann werde ich Sie höchstpersönlich auf den Planeten eskortieren. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrück?"  
Der Colonel lächelte Rush leicht an und dieser ballte unbewußt die Hand zur Faust.  
„Wenn Sie schon Lieutenant Johansen unbedingt ins Spiel bringen wollen, dann sage ich Ihnen jetzt, daß Sie kein Recht haben, irgendwelche medizinisch relvanten Dinge, die meine Person betreffen, mit ihr zu diskutieren. Ich habe nicht das Bedürfnis mich zu erholen, es geht mir hervorragend. Und jetzt bitte ich Sie zu gehen. Ich glaube, Sie müssen sich jetzt um die Einteilung der Leute kümmern. Lassen Sie mich damit in Ruhe."  
Rush stand auf, ließ den leicht verdatterten Colonel Young einfach stehen und verließ die Brücke.  
Young seufzte. _Was für ein schwieriger Charakter,_ dachte er nur, hatte aber nicht vor, einfach aufzugeben. Es stimmte, Rush und er gerieten ständig aneinander, dennoch hatte sich mit der Zeit zwischen Ihnen so etwas wie Respekt und Toleranz entwickelt. Fakt war, sie brauchten Rush dringend und Young machte sich wirklich Sorgen um ihn. Für seinen Geschmack hätte TJ ihn ruhig noch etwas länger auf der Krankenstation halten können, seine Wunden waren zwar geheilt, aber er hatte sich nie wirklich erholt.  
Kopfschüttelnd machte er sich auf den Weg, um zuerst die Crew einzuteilen und dann würde er sich um Rush kümmern.

Als Eli die Türen zu dem kleinen Aussichtsraum öffnete hielt er plötzlich verblüfft inne.  
Melody stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm vor dem großen Fenster und sang. Eli klappte der Unterkiefer etwas herunter vor Staunen, denn ihre Stimme war so glockenhell und lieblich, daß ihn ein warmes Gefühl durchströmte. Starr blieb er in der Tür stehen, schaute sie nur an und lauschte. Dabei tanzte sie etwas vor dem Fenster hin und her und als sie eine Drehung machte, erschrak sie furchtbar, als sie plötzlich Eli in der Tür stehen sah. Sie prallte rücklings gegen die Scheibe und brachte keinen Ton mehr heraus. In ihren Augen lag ein Ausdruck, den Eli nur zu gut kannte – Scham und ein Funken Wut.  
Sofort spürte er, wie seine Wange anfingen warm zu werden und ein Schuldgefühl überkam ihn.  
„Es… es tut mir leid, ich wußte nicht…", stammelte er und trat jetzt ein. Die Türen schlossen sich hinter ihm. Melody starrte ihn immer noch geschockt an und Eli kam auf sie zu.  
„Ich wollte Dich nicht stören, ehrlich, ich wußte doch nicht, daß Du hier bist." Er blickte sie entschuldigend an und Melody schien sich zu beruhigen. Schnell zog sie die Kopfhöhrerstöpsel aus den Ohren und schaltete den Player ab. Allerdings sagte sie nichts.  
„Melody? Alles okay?", fragte Eli.  
„Das sollte niemand hören", sagte sie leise und ihre Stimme zitterte etwas.  
Eli fühlte sich auf einmal so elend, wie selten zuvor, doch er wollte sie nicht so einfach gehen lassen.  
„Es tut mir wirklich sehr, sehr leid", sagte er noch einmal. „Aber… Du hast so wunderschön gesungen, ich war einfach völlig… baff."  
„Schon gut, Eli, Du brauchst mir nicht zu schmeicheln. Vergessen wir es einfach." Melody hatte leise gesprochen, es war nicht unfreundlich gemeint, es klang einfach nur wie eine Tatsache. Sie wollte gerade an Eli vorbei, doch er hielt sie zurück.  
„Warte doch bitte", sagte er eindringlich und tatsächlich stoppte Melody in ihrer Bewegung. Sie drehte sich wieder zu ihm herum und schaute ihn fragend an.  
„Ich wollte Dir nicht schmeicheln", sagte Eli ehrlich erstaunt. „Es ist einfach die Wahrheit. Du hast eine wunderschöne Stimme."  
Melodys Mundwinkel zuckte jetzt verräterisch und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde sah Eli ein kleines Lächeln, das aber leider sofort wieder verschwand.  
„Danke", sagte sie dann zögerlich und wollte sich schon wieder abwenden.  
„Melody", meinte Eli und wußte eigentlich nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er wußte nur, daß er nicht wollte, daß sie jetzt einfach so ging.  
Fragend blickte sie ihn an und wartete, daß er etwas sagen würde.  
Er öffnete und schloß den Mund zweimal, bis ihm endlich etwas einfiel. Es war zwar ein völlig anderes Thema, aber sein Hirn schien irgendwie leer zu sein.  
„Freust Du Dich auch schon auf den Urlaub auf dem Planeten?", platzte er dann hinaus.  
Melody zog die Stirn kraus und fragte: „Urlaub? Welcher Planet?"  
„Oh, natürlich, das weißt Du noch gar nicht", meinte er verlegen und fuhr sich durch sein Haar. Er kam sich gerade sehr blöd vor. Melody schien allerdings zu ahnen, was wirklich los war und sie kam ihm entgegen, in dem sie sagte: „Ist schon okay. Ich bin Dir nicht böse. Ich war nur so… überrascht. Es tut mir leid, daß ich so reagiert habe. Weißt Du, ich finde Dich ganz nett, Eli." Sie schenkte ihm noch ein Lächeln und fügte dann etwas entschuldigend hinzu: „Ich muß jetzt aber wirklich wieder an die Arbeit, wenn ich diese Berechnungen nicht fertig habe wird Nicho…", sie verhaspelte sich auf einmal und wurde rosa im Gesicht bevor sie hastig weitersprach: „…Dr. Rush, meinte ich natürlich, wieder mal ziemlich sauer werden."  
„Du nennst Dr. Rush beim Vornamen?", hakte Eli sofort nach, dem ihr Versprecher natürlich aufgefallen war.  
Jetzt wurde Melody rot und meinte schnell und recht heftig: „Nein, natürlich nicht. Ich glaube nicht mal, daß er überhaupt von mir weiß. Ich finde ‚Rush' nur so… unmelodisch."  
Eli wußte nicht so recht, was er jetzt davon halten sollte, aber dann entschied er sich, es einfach als Versprecher abzuhandeln und irgendwie hatte sie Recht. Eli zog es zum Beispiel vor, Dr. Rush lieber mit „Dok" anzusprechen. Warum sollte Melody also nicht auch ihre Vorlieben haben?  
„Ich muß jetzt wirklich los, Eli. Ciao." Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten war sie auch schon verschwunden und die Türen schlossen sich wieder. Eli war allein.  
„Na super", sagte er laut vor sich hin. „Ich scheine ein Talent dafür zu haben, alle zu vergraulen."  
Seufzend legte er sich dieses Mal auf die Sitzgelegenheit, die zum Glück genug Platz dafür bot und schaute dabei hinaus. Seine Gedanken waren merkwürdigerweise jetzt mehr mit Melody beschäftigt und ihm wollte einfach ihre Stimme nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen. Als er daran dachte, spürte er wieder dieses warme Gefühl in sich und er lächelte leicht. Warum war sie ihm bloß noch nie aufgefallen? Und anscheinend war sie auch auf dem mathematischen Gebiet tätig, fiel ihm gerade ein.  
Plötzlich mußte er an Chloe denken und das Gespräch, das er gehört hatte. Sein Lächeln verschwand wieder und dieses ungute Gefühl kam erneut in ihm hoch. Dann gesellte sich auch noch Rush zu dem Bild und Eli schloß die Augen, versuchte sich wieder auf Melody und den Gesang zu konzentrieren.  
Bevor er es selber richtig merkte, schlief er langsam ein und träumte eine wirre Mischung aus Chloe, die immer vor ihm wegrannte, Rush, der ihm immer wieder sagte, er mache zu viele Fehler und er würde sich für ihn schämen und Melody, die extra für ihn sang, aber er konnte nichts hören.


	4. Chapter 4

Eine Stunde später stand Colonel Young im Torraum, in dem es ziemlich voll war. Die Nachricht, daß ein Urlaub auf dem Planeten anstand, hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet und viele waren gekommen, um Informationen aus erster Hand zu erhalten. Young stellte sich ein wenig erhöht auf die Treppe und bat dann um Ruhe, die auch sofort eintrat. Die Augenpaare, die er sehen konnte, strahlten eine Mischung aus Neugierde, Aufregung und Freude aus und Young lächelte, bevor er anfing.  
"Wie ich sehe hat es sich herumgesprochen, daß der gesamten Besatzung einige Tage Urlaub vergönnt ist. Wir werden zuerst ein Team durch das Portal schicken, das einen geeigneten Lagerplatz sucht und dann Unterkünfte errichtet. Wer sich diesem Team anschließen möchte, der melde sich bitte hiernach bei Master Sergeant Greer und gibt an, wie er helfen kann.  
Sobald das Camp fertig ist, werden wir Gruppen einteilen, die mindestens vier Tage Urlaub am Stück machen können. Dabei wird es sich immer um eine gleichmäßige Mischung aus Militärpersonal und Zivilisten handeln, damit die Sicherheit gewährleistet werden kann. Bisher haben wir keine gefährlichen Tiere oder andere Bewohner ausmachen können, was aber nicht heißen muß, sie wären nicht da. Daher wird jeder einzelne Vorsicht walten lassen und in unerforschtes Gebiet nur in Begleitung gehen."  
Youngs Blick wanderte jetzt zu Greer und Scott.  
„Lieutenant Scott, Sergeant Greer, stellen Sie die Bautruppe zusammen und sehen Sie zu, daß Sie schnell fertig werden. Wir haben nur für eine begrenzte Zeit genügend Tore in Reichweite. Wie Sie alle wissen, können wir das Schiff inzwischen zwar steuern, aber die Hyperraum-Sprünge noch nicht vermeiden, wenn die Uhr abgelaufen ist. Diejenigen, die nicht zur ersten Gruppe gehören, gehen bitte schon in ihre Quartiere und packen eine kleine Tasche zusammen. Sie werden informiert, wenn Sie auf den Planeten gehen dürfen."  
Young hatte seine Ansage beendet und ein breites Grinsen stahl sich auf sein Gesicht, als einige Leute spontan anfingen zu applaudieren. Er konnte sofort spüren, wie die Moral in die Höhe geschossen war und die Leute fast schon beschwingt den Raum verließen.  
Um Sergeant Greer und Lieutenant Scott hatten sich derweil sowohl einige Soldaten als auch Zivilisten versammelt und Young überließ es den beiden gern, sich auszusuchen, wer mitgehen würde.  
Er wollte sich gerade wieder seinem persönlichen Problem namens Rush widmen, als dieser ihm entgegen kam. Er hatte einen prall gefüllten Rucksack auf dem Rücken und sah abmarschbereit aus.  
Young blieb stehen und starrte ihn entgeistert an, bis Rush ihn erreicht hatte.  
„Ich dachte, Sie wollten keinen Urlaub?", fragte der Colonel schmunzelnd.  
„Brauche ich auch nicht. Das fliegende Auge hat allerdings etwas aufgezeichnet, das ich mir gerne näher ansehen möchte. Sehen Sie es als Sightseeing an."  
Youngs Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst und er überlegte einen Moment. „Okay, aber Sie werden nicht alleine gehen. Wir wissen noch nicht genug über den Planeten. Ein Soldat wird Sie begleiten und für Ihre Sicherheit sorgen."  
Rushs Augenbrauen zogen sich wie ein kleines Gewitter zusammen. „Es ist nicht nötig eine Eskorte mitzuschicken. Wenn Sie allerdings darauf bestehen werde ich Mr. Wallace mitnehmen. Es handelt sich nur um eine Ruine, die völlig allein auf einer weiten Ebene steht. Kein Lebenszeichen in Sicht. Es wäre eine Verschwendung von Personal."  
Young blickte den Wissenschaftler für ein paar Sekunden durchdringend an. Schließlich lenkte er ein, denn er war schon froh, daß Rush freiwillig vom Schiff ging.  
„Also gut, dann nehmen Sie Mr. Wallace mit."  
„Schicken Sie ihn mir hinterher", meinte Rush nur und bevor Young ihn aufhalten konnte war er zwischen den Leuten der „Bautruppe" durch das Portal gegangen.  
„So ein …" Young verkniff sich die Bezeichnung für Rushs Eigenmächtigkeit und funkte stattdessen Eli an.  
Dieser war nicht gerade begeistert, Rush begleiten zu müssen, versprach aber, gleich zu kommen.  
Er war in dem Aussichtsraum nur kurz eingenickt, doch die 20 Minuten Schlaf hatten ihn etwas frisch gemacht. Danach war er zurück in den Kontrollraum gelaufen und hatte sich wieder seiner Arbeit gewidmet, bis Colonel Young ihn schließlich kontaktiert hatte.  
Nun packte er in seinem Quartier eilig einige Sachen zusammen und hastete dann in den Torraum, in dem er von Young schon erwartet wurde.  
„Rush ist mal wieder auf eigene Faust losgezogen", klärte ihn der Colonel mit einem verärgerten Unterton auf.  
Eli wunderte das nicht. „Und warum soll ich jetzt hinter ihm her?", entfuhr es ihm.  
Young war nicht gerade überrascht. Rush konnte man nicht aus den Augen lassen und meist war es Eli, der dann herhalten mußte, denn er war der Einzige, der es irgendwie geschafft hatte eine Verbindung zu Rush aufzubauen und dieser respektierte ihn.  
Er seufzte und bat dann mehr: „Ich wollte, daß er Urlaub macht, natürlich hat er sich geweigert. Allerdings scheint er jetzt etwas interessantes entdeckt zu haben und hat ausdrücklich Sie verlangt. Bitte haben Sie ein Auge auf ihn, okay? Ich möchte den Frieden etwas länger erhalten, sonst hätte ich einen Marine mitgeschickt."  
Eli verstand Young nur zu gut. Rush und er hatten noch nie ein freundliches Verhältnis gehabt und daß beide in letzter Zeit zu einer Art Übereinkunft gefunden hatten, war nicht nur dem jungen MIT-Abbrecher positiv aufgefallen. Seufzend nickte er nur und Young sagte noch: „Falls Sie irgendwelche Probleme haben sollten oder Ihnen etwas merkwürdig vorkommen sollte, dann sagen Sie Bescheid. Egal was es ist. Keiner möchte noch einmal so einen Zwischenfall wie bei unserem letzten Planetenbesuch haben."  
„Natürlich, Colonel", meinte Eli und machte sich auf den Weg.  
Als er das Tor passiert hatte, blieb er stehen und schaute sich erst einmal um. In einiger Entfernung konnte er einen See ausmachen, an dessen Ufer einige Zivilisten und Soldaten damit beschäftigt waren, Unterkünfte aus Holz und Blättern zu bauen. Das Wurmloch hinter ihm schloß sich und als er sich umdrehte, konnte er am Horizont eine gewaltige Bergkette erkennen und vielleicht 500 Meter entfernt vor sich irgendetwas kleines, das sich bewegte und scheinbar auf eine Ruine zusteuerte.  
Eli zögerte nicht lange und lief in dieselbe Richtung. Das konnte nur Rush sein. Er hatte es allerdings nicht so eilig, er konnte ihn von hier aus sehen. Das Gebäude, oder was immer es auch darstellen mochte, auf das er zulief, war auf einer freien Fläche angesiedelt. Nur Gras wuchs hier, die Baumgrenze war sicher gute 200 Meter entfernt. Und eins konnte Eli auch klar erkennen – die Lichtung war nicht auf natürliche Weise entstanden, genausowenig wie die Ruine.  
Hin- und hergerissen zwischen Neugierde und dem Wunsch, auf keinen Fall jetzt mit Rush zusammenarbeiten zu müssen, trabte er dennoch näher. Nach einigen Minuten war er dann so nahe, daß er etwas erkennen konnte. Rush hatte den Obelisken erreicht (zumindest sah es für Eli jetzt wie einer aus) und war schon dabei, die Wände zu untersuchen.  
Als er fast da war, bestätigte sich seine Vermutung. Auf einem Steinpodest ragte der Pylon empor, aus Stein gebaut, mit kunstvollen Intarsien und einigen fremdartigen Zeichen und scheinbar mathematischen Formeln versehen. Rush war bereits hinter dem Pylon verschwunden und Eli maß mit seinen Schritten die ungefähre Seitenlänge ab. Er hatte eine Grundfläche von fast 16 qm².  
„Mr. Wallace", kam Rushs Stimme auf einmal irgendwo rechts von ihm her und Eli trat um die nächste Ecke. Dort stand der Wissenschaftler mit der Steuerung des Kino und blickte gebannt auf das Display.  
„Was ist los?", fragte Eli und trat neben ihn.  
Rush blickte weiterhin auf das Display, deutete schließlich auf einen Teil des Pylonen vor sich und meinte: „Hier muß es einen Eingang ins Innere geben."  
Normalerweise wäre Elis Neugierde jetzt komplett geweckt worden, aber er war sich immer noch unsicher, wie er sich jetzt Rush gegenüber am besten verhalten sollte. Da dieser noch immer die eine Fernbedienung in der Hand hatte holte er seine eigene heraus und schaute sich ebenfalls die Daten an.  
„Die Symbole und Formeln auf der Außenwand sind ein Code", stellte Rush nach ein paar Minuten fest und schaute sich alles genau an. Auch Eli war nach dem Hinweis dabei, die Muster und Zeichen zu anaylsieren, stellte aber fest, daß er nicht ganz bei der Sache war. Mißmutig über seine mangelnde Konzentration, Rush und seine eigene Unfähigkeit mit der Situation umzugehen, meinte er: „Vielleicht sollten wir den anderen einfach Bescheid sagen. Vermutlich sind sie besser geeignet um hier Ordnung in das Chaos zu bringen." Er hatte ohne Zorn oder andere Emotionen gesprochen, einfach nur ruhig und leise. Trotzdem unterbrach Rush jetzt seine Untersuchungen und blickte Eli direkt an. Dieser wandte seinen Blick ab und meinte dann: „War nur eine Idee."  
Rush seufzte. „Eli…", fing Rush an, wußte aber beim besten Willen nicht, wie er das formulieren sollte, was er sagen wollte. „Ich brauche Sie", sagte er dann schließlich. „Ja, manchmal machen Sie Fehler und gehen mir mit ihrem Geplapper auf die Nerven, aber Sie sind immer noch der Klügste von allen."  
Eli starrte Rush an und ihm war klar, daß der Wissenschaftler versuchte, das Thema anzuschneiden, das er selbst im Moment überhaupt nicht hören wollte.  
„Könnten Sie sich aber bitte jetzt wieder zusammenreißen und was geschehen ist versuchen, zu vergessen? Ich brauche Sie jetzt fokussiert auf das Problem, ich habe Ihnen heute morgen Zeit gelassen, aber jetzt sollten wir uns wieder auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren, meinen Sie nicht?"  
Rush wußte, daß er wieder in Elis Herz schnitt, aber er konnte einfach nicht anders. In diesem Moment wünschte er sich mehr als alles andere Mandy her, mit ihr war es so einfach umzugehen.  
In Elis Gesicht war eine leichte Rötung getreten, von der Rush wußte, daß sie immer dann kam, wenn ihn etwas emotional getroffen hatte. Doch Eli versuchte eine neutrale Miene beizubehalten und nickte schließlich.  
„Ich habe schon alles vergessen, daran liegt es nicht", schwindelte er. Auf keinen Fall wollte er vor Rush zugeben, daß er ins Schwarze getroffen und ihn ein weiteres Mal verletzt hatte.  
Rush runzelte die Stirn. „Wo liegt dann das Problem?", fragte er.  
„Schauen Sie sich doch mal um!" rief Eli dann schon fast, einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend. „Der ganze Obelisk ist übersät mit Schriftzeichen, Intarsien, Formeln und was weiß ich noch alles. Es wird WOCHEN dauern, bis wir etwas gefunden haben. Wir brauchen mehr Leute, wenn Sie wirklich da hinein wollen." Auf Elis Gesicht zeichnete sich plötzlich Entschlossenheit ab.  
Rush glaubte zwar nicht, daß er so falsch gelegen hatte, aber in Elis Worten steckten leider auch sehr viele Körnchen Wahrheit – es war einfach zu viel für zwei allein. Allerdings wollte er auch nicht, daß hier wieder alle herumrannten und ihn dann doch nur mit dummen Fragen von seiner Arbeit ablenkten. Denn abgesehen von Eli traute er keinem wirklich zu, eine Hilfe zu sein.  
Der junge MIT-Abbrecher bemerkte Rushs Zögern und dann kam ihm plötzlich die zweite Erleuchtung.  
„Melody könnte uns helfen", schlug er dann vor. „Ihr liegen Zahlen ebenso wie Ihnen und mir."  
Rush blickte auf. „Melody? Wer soll das bitte sein?", fragte er dann.  
„Kennen Sie sie etwa nicht?", fragte Eli jetzt überrascht, bis ihm die Worte von Melody wieder in den Sinn kamen.  
 _„_ _Ich glaube nicht mal, daß er überhaupt von mir weiß."_ Das hatte sie gemeint und anscheinend Recht gehabt. Ärger stieg in ihm empor, doch fast im selben Moment verebbte er auch schon wieder, denn ihm fiel ein, daß er genausowenig wie Rush bis vor kurzem gewußt hatte, daß sie überhaupt existierte.  
„Nein, der Name sagt mir nichts", bestätigte Rush noch einmal und wartete auf eine Erklärung.  
„Sie macht Berechnungen für Sie", sagte Eli, doch Rush zuckte nur die Achseln. „Wie wäre es, wenn ich sie herhole?", schlug Eli dann vor.  
„Halten Sie sie für fähig?", hakte Rush noch einmal nach. Er müßte es doch eigentlich wissen, wenn es ein zweites Mathe-Genie an Bord geben würde.  
„Ja, das tue ich", antwortete Eli fast trotzig und Rush meinte seufzend: „Also schön, dann funken Sie sie an."  
Eli nickte nur und ein Lächeln formte sich auf seinen Lippen. Das würde hoffentlich eine schöne Überraschung für Melody werden. Es wurde auch Zeit, daß Rush wußte, wer da noch für ihn tätig war.  
Er entfernte sich ein Stück von dem Wissenschaftler und überlegte, wie er Melody erreichen sollte. Schließlich wußte er nichts von ihr, außer ihrem Vornamen.  
Unschlüssig blickte er auf das Funkgerät und beschloß, Dr. Park zu bitten, das Mädchen mitzubringen.  
„Dr. Park, bitte kommen."  
„Eli?", kam die überraschte Antwort.  
„Ja, wir brauchen Sie hier. Dr. Rush hat einen Obelisken entdeckt, wir brauchen Leute, die einen Code helfen zu entschlüsseln."  
Am Ende der Leitung war es kurz still, dann hörte Eli noch ein Seufzen. „Also kein Urlaub?", kam die etwas enttäuschte Stimme von Park.  
Eli schaute sich noch mal nach Rush um, ob er auch wirklich außer Hörweite war und sagte dann leiser: „Sie kennen doch Rush…"  
„Schon gut. Soll ich noch jemanden mitbringen?"  
„Je mehr, desto besser. Und bringen Sie bitte Melody mit", sagte Eli und hoffte, Dr. Park würde wissen, wer das ist.  
Eine weitere Pause entstand, bis Lisa schließlich überrascht fragte: „Sie meinen Melody Hansen?"  
„Um ehrlich zu sein kenne ich sie erst seit heute morgen, und da hat sie sich nur mit ihrem Vornamen vorgestellt", gab Eli etwas verlegen zu. „Groß, braune, lange Haare und grüne Augen. Und sie kann singen", beschrieb er sie kurz.  
„Das ist Miss Hansen. Also gut, ich informiere sie und Colonel Young, daß wir Arbeit haben. Wir sehen uns später. Park Ende."„Danke", sagte Eli noch, bevor der Kontakt abbrach.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Park schaute seufzend auf das Funkgerät, das sie noch in den Händen hielt. Das war ja klar, daß Dr. Rush mal wieder Arbeit gefunden hatte. Warum konnte der Mann nicht auch mal ausspannen? Jetzt mußte es das Team wieder ausbaden. Lisa sah sich schon auf dem Planeten schwitzend im Staub irgendwas rechnen, während die anderen vergnügt schwatzend am Wasser lagen oder badeten.  
Und dann war da noch Elis Bitte, Miss Hansen mitzubringen. Lisa hatte die junge Frau ab und an gesehen und ein paar Worte mit ihr gewechselt, aber wenn sie jetzt genau darüber nachdachte, war das noch auf der Icarus-Base gewesen. Auf dem Schiff hatte sie sie nur einmal in der Kantine gesehen, spät nachts, als alle schon schliefen. Sie wußte ebenfalls, daß sie am liebsten immer in den Nachtschichten oder in ihrem Quartier arbeitete, wenn sie quasi allein war.  
 _Wird Zeit, daß sie mal wieder unter Menschen kommt,_ dachte Lisa mit einem Anflug schlechten Gewissens und war Eli jetzt schon dankbar, daß er sie gebeten hatte, das Mädchen mitzunehmen.  
Sie beschloß, ihr die Nachricht persönlich zu überbringen, allerdings mußte sie erst einmal herausfinden, wo ihr Quartier war. Dazu schaute sie einfach in den Dateien der Destiny nach, informierte vorher noch einige andere Wissenschaftler, daß ihr Urlaub vorerst verschoben war und machte sich dann auf den Weg zu Melody.  
Sie mußte etwas suchen, denn das Quartier von Miss Hansen lag ziemlich weit abgelegen. Endlich stand sie davor und klopfte höflich an. Als nach ein paar Sekunden nichts passierte, klopfte sie erneut und rief noch: „Miss Hansen?" Doch auch diesmal blieb eine Antwort aus. Dr. Park seufzte und wollte gerade gehen, als ihr die junge Frau entgegen kam, dann stehenblieb und sie wie ein Alien anstarrte, weil sie scheinbar zu ihr wollte.  
„Miss Hansen", begrüßte Lisa sie mit einem Lächeln und Melody blickte sie nur mit großen Augen an.  
„Dr. Rush und Mr. Wallace benötigen Ihre Hilfe auf dem Planeten. Wir treffen uns in 20 Minuten im Gateraum", informierte Lisa sie.  
Endlich fand Melody ihre Sprache wieder. „Mich? Warum mich?", fragte sie jetzt etwas aufgelöst.  
„Nun, Mr. Wallace hat speziell Sie verlangt", erklärte Lisa dann.  
„Aber, ich wurde noch nie… ich meine, ich war noch nie auf einem Planeten um irgendwo mitzuarbeiten…", stotterte sie und wurde ziemlich nervös.  
„Dann wird es aber mal Zeit. Sie tragen viel zu unserer Arbeit bei und es wird Zeit, daß Sie mal in Erscheinung treten. Und keine Angst vor Dr. Rush, er bellt zwar, aber er beißt nicht. Naja, zumindest nicht zu heftig." Lisa schenkte ihr noch ein Lächeln um Melody etwas aufzumuntern.  
Diese wirkte jetzt allerdings schon fast verzweifelt und sagte dann: „Ich glaube nicht, daß ich dazu geeignet bin in Dr. Rushs Teams zu arbeiten. Ich meine, zumindest nicht direkt mit ihm zusammen."  
Lisa blickte sie jetzt etwas besorgt an und sagte schließlich: „Hey, natürlich sind Sie das. Sonst hätte er nicht nach Ihnen verlangt. Stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht so unter den Scheffel. Soll ich Ihnen beim Packen helfen?", bot sie dann an, als Melody nichts sagte.  
„Nein… danke", antwortete sie schließlich und Lisa erinnerte sie noch einmal: „Also, in 20 Minuten im Gateraum." Dann kehrte sie in ihr eigenes Quartier zurück um ebenfalls ihre Sachen zu packen.  
Melody stand immer noch wie angewurzelt da und ihr Herz pochte heftig. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Sie wollte nicht auf den Planeten gehen, sie wollte nicht mit anderen zusammenarbeiten müssen, schon gar nicht mit Nicholas. Allein der Gedanke an ihn verursachte ihr ein Kribbeln im Bauch. Ein Grund, warum sie nie in Erscheinung treten wollte war der, daß sie eine Schwäche für den Wissenschaftler hatte. Natürlich wußte sie um seine verstorbene Frau und auch um seine Beziehung zu Dr. Perry, deshalb vermied sie es ihn zu sehen, wo es ging. Bisher hatte das gut funktioniert. Bisher. Sie lehnte sich gegen ihre Tür und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen.  
 _Hätte ich nur Eli nie getroffen,_ dachte sie wütend und ging dann in ihr Quartier um sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorzubereiten. Nun ja, vielleicht konnte sie sich auf dem Planeten irgendwo zurückziehen.

Eli hockte auf der anderen Seite des Pylonen auf dem Steinsims und versuchte sich auf die vielen Zeichen zu konzentrieren.  
 _Hoffentlich kommt Melody bald,_ dachte er seufzend und schaute sich noch einmal um. In der Ferne konnte er einige Punkte ausmachen, die auf sie zukamen.  
„Endlich", platzte es aus ihm heraus und von Rush hörte er daraufhin: „Haben Sie etwas gefunden?" Und schon tauchte der Wissenschaftler neben ihm auf.  
„Nein, sorry, ich meinte mit ‚endlich', daß wir Verstärkung bekommen." Er deutete hinter sich und Rush folgte seiner Geste. Sein Blick verdüsterte sich merklich, als er nicht nur eine Person erkannte, sondern gleich vier weitere.  
„Sagten Sie nicht etwas von EINER Person?", fragte er mit einem ärgerlichen Unterton.  
Eli zuckte die Achseln. „Wir könnten wirklich Hilfe gebrauchen", meinte er nur und schaute wieder hinter sich um ausmachen zu können, wer da kam und ob Melody wirklich dabei war.  
Rush murmelte etwas Unverständliches und verschwand wieder, doch Eli brauchte gar nicht zu verstehen, was er gesagt hatte, es war unverkennbar gewesen, daß er nicht erfreut war über so viel ‚Hilfe'.  
Langsam kamen die Gestalten näher und Eli konnte zuerst Dr. Park und Dr. Volker ausmachen, die voran liefen. Hinter ihnen erkannte er Brody und, zu seiner Freude, Melody.  
Er stand auf und klopfte sich die Hosen ab, obwohl er wußte, daß sie gleich wieder staubig werden würden, aber Melody verdiente keine Staubwolke zur Begrüßung.  
„Hey", begrüßte Eli die kleine Truppe, als sie in Reichweite kamen. Dabei glitt sein Blick zu Melody, die nach unten schaute und keineswegs glücklich aussah. Dr. Rush trat hinter dem Obelisk hervor, musterte kurz alle bis sein Blick an Melody hängen blieb. So wie er ein wenig die Augen zusammenkniff und sie fragend ansah kombinierte Eli, daß er von ihrer Existenz bisher wohl auch nicht viel mitbekommen hatte.  
„Dr. Park, Mr. Volker und Mr. Brody, beschäftigen Sie sich mit der südlichen Seite, Miss…", fragte Rush, Melody anblickend, die jetzt zögerlich den Kopf hob.  
„Hansen", sagte sie leise.  
„Miss Hansen, Sie helfen Mr. Wallace. Ich hoffe nur, er hat nicht übertrieben was ihre mathematischen Fähigkeiten anbelangt."  
Rush wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu und Melody's Gesicht zeigte eine deutlich rötliche Färbung. Eli sprang schnell zu ihr herunter und meinte tröstend: „Keine Sorge, er ist zu allen so unfreundlich. Komm, ich zeige Dir, um was es geht."  
Er kletterte wieder hinauf und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Sie gab ihm jedoch nur ihre Tasche und schwang sich elegant selber auf die Anhöhe.  
„Eli, warum ich?", fragte sie, als sie oben war.  
Er blickte sie verwundert an. „Wie meinst Du das?", fragte er dann.  
„Warum hast Du gerade mich angefordert? Ich gehöre nicht zum Team und ich wurde noch nie für eine Mission gebraucht. Seit wir auf der Destiny sind arbeite ich nur an meinem Rechner und im Kontrollraum. Also warum jetzt auf einmal?" Melodys Augen schienen in seine Seele zu blicken und in ihrem Blick lag eine Traurigkeit und auch Verzweiflung, die Eli nicht ertragen konnte.  
Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu, blickte ihr in die Augen und sagte: „Ich hatte eigentlich gehofft, Du würdest Dich freuen. Weiß überhaupt jemand, daß Du existierst? Du gehörst genauso zur Crew wie alle anderen. Zur Familie."  
Melody senkte den Blick und flüsterte dann: „Ich habe meine Gründe lieber allein zu sein."  
„Dann erklär's mir", sagte Eli bittend.  
Sie blickte ihn wieder an. „Wir kennen uns gerade mal ein paar Stunden, Eli. Ich bin Dir keine Erklärung schuldig."  
„Tut mir leid, ich wollte wirklich nur nett sein." Eli trat wieder einen Schritt zurück und wurde dann durch eine scharfe Stimme unterbrochen.  
„Eli, Miss Hansen." Rush war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und blickte finster. „Wir haben viel zu tun, vielleicht möchten Sie ihre Privatunterhaltung lieber auf ein anderes Mal verschieben?"  
Melody wurde blaß und murmelte eine Entschuldigung. Dann trat sie an die Wand heran und begann schweigend die Zeichen zu studieren. Eli warf Rush einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und versuchte sich wieder auf die Daten zu konzentrieren.

Einige Stunden später begann es dunkel zu werden.  
„Ich glaube, wir machen besser Schluß für heute", schlug Dr. Park vorsichtig vor. Sie war müde und ihren Kollegen ging es nicht anders.  
Rush stand schon seit einer geraumen Zeit unbeweglich vor der einen Wand und starrte so gebannt darauf, als hoffe er, er könne mit reiner Willenskraft die Lösung finden.  
„Dr. Rush?", fragte Lisa zögerlich und der Wissenschaftler knurrte nur: „Gehen Sie. Ich bleibe noch hier."  
Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, murmelten Park, Volker, Brody und Eli „Gute Nacht" und packten ihre Sachen. Eli sah sich nach Melody um. Schließlich sah er sie auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite von Rush auf dem Boden sitzen und gedankenverloren den Obelisken anstarren. Er sprang vom Sockel herunter und trat auf sie zu.  
„Melody?", fragte er, als sie auf seine Anwesenheit nicht reagierte. Doch auch jetzt schien sie ihn nicht zu bemerken. Eli wollte sie gerade noch einmal ansprechen, da hörte er, daß sie ganz leise summte. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und behutsam tippte er ihr auf die Schulter. Die Reaktion erfolgte prompt, sie zuckte zusammen und erschrak.  
„Ich bin's nur", sagte Eli hastig und hob beide Hände zum Zeichen, daß alles in Ordnung war.  
„Ich denke, es reicht für heute. Gehen wir ins Lager." Er streckte ihr wieder eine Hand entgegen und diesmal akzeptierte Melody sie. Eli zog sie hoch und er fragte noch einmal: „Alles okay? Du warst ja komplett weggetreten."  
Sie nickte nur, sagte aber nichts. Ihre Gedanken glitten für einen Moment zurück in ihre Schulzeit.  
 _Schaut mal, die Träumerin ist wieder in ihrer eigenen Welt, komplett weggetreten,_ hörte sie das Echo einer längst vergangenen Stimme.  
 _Sie hat mal wieder nichts mitbekommen,_ kam eine andere.  
 _Schlafmütze, Traumtänzerin!  
Hey Transuse, hast Du gut geschlafen? Wie war's in Lummerland?_  
Ihre Mitschüler brachen in Gelächter aus und stießen sie beim Gehen noch absichtlich mit den Ellenbogen an. Melody stolperte gegen ihren Tisch und ließ dabei ihre Bücher fallen, die sie im Arm trug. Die anderen lachten noch mehr und ließen sie dann endlich allein. Melody schniefte und versuchte eisern, ihre Tränen zurückzuhalten. Schnell sammelte sie ihre Bücher auf und machte sich dann ebenfalls auf den Heimweg – allein.  
„Melody?" brachte sie Elis Stimme wieder ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Schnell verbannte sie die unschönen Gedanken an ihre Kindheit und antwortete leise: „Alles in Ordnung, ich mußte nur an etwas denken."  
Eli musterte sie ein wenig besorgt und um ihn von sich abzulenken blickte sie sich noch einmal um und fragte dann, als sie Rush nirgendwo entdeckte: „Wo ist Dr. Rush?"  
„Noch bei der Arbeit", meinte Eli achselzuckend.  
„Oh, sollte er nicht lieber auch aufhören?"  
„Mach Dir um ihn keine Sorgen, er arbeitet ständig durch, vor allem, wenn er ein neues Rätsel gefunden hat."  
Melody blickte sich noch einmal zögerlich nach dem Wissenschaftler um, doch dann setzte sie ihren Weg zusammen mit Eli fort.  
Sie liefen ein paar Minuten schweigend nebenher, bis Eli die Stille durchbrach indem er fragte: „Bist Du immer noch böse, weil ich Dich hergeholt habe?"  
Melody seufzte leise. „Nein. Du hast es nur gut gemeint."  
Eli fühlte sich etwas besser. Allein die Anwesenheit von ihr hatte ihm in den vergangenen Stunden geholfen, sich von seinem Rush-Problem abzulenken und wenn er ehrlich war, mochte er Melody jetzt schon sehr gerne.  
Was ihn in dem Moment allerdings an Chloe erinnerte und das Gespräch, das er gehört hatte.  
Seine Miene wurde wieder verschlossener und er sagte nichts mehr, hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach.  
Ein paar Minuten später kamen sie am Camp an. Der Bautrupp hatte gute Arbeit geleistet, es waren fast schon gemütliche Unterstände geworden, in die sich jetzt Eli und die anderen zurückzogen. Lediglich Melody stand unschlüssig da. Eli zeigte auf zwei sich in der Nähe befindliche Lager und schlug vor: „Wollen wir die beiden dort nehmen?"  
„Ich weiß nicht", sagte sie zögernd. „Eigentlich würde ich lieber auf die Destiny zurück."  
„Dort bist Du doch immer", antwortete Eli etwas enttäuscht. „Wer weiß, wann wir mal wieder auf einen Planeten kommen. Bleib doch hier. Bitte."  
Melody brachte es trotz allem nicht übers Herz, Eli zu enttäuschen, der scheinbar eh schon in seinem Gemüt angeschlagen war. Das zumindest hatte sie beobachten können. Und es schien irgendetwas mit Dr. Rush zu tun zu haben, zumindest hatte sie seine Blicke zu ihm so deuten können.  
„Also gut, aber nur diese eine Nacht", sagte sie dann und setzte sich auf eine Decke.  
Eli lächelte. „Ich schaue mal nach, ob noch etwas von dem Abendessen übrig ist", meinte er jetzt viel enthusiastischer und lief zum Lagerfeuer, über dem ein Topf hing und irgendetwas am Spieß briet. Alle anderen Urlauber hatten sich dort versammelt und die Stimmung war schon fast ausgelassen.  
Er hatte Glück, es war noch genug Essen da. Fleisch am Spieß von irgendeinem Tier und dazu eine Art Gemüseknollen. Eli probierte vorsichtig von jedem etwas und war erstaunt. Er hatte wahrlich schon schlechter gegessen. Das hier verdiente wirklich die Bezeichnung Festmahl. Schnell füllte er zwei Teller randvoll und balancierte sie dann zu Melody hinüber.  
„Hier, das ist wirklich lecker", sagte er und reichte ihr den Teller.  
„Danke", sagte sie, schaute aber nur kurz auf den Teller und stellte ihn erst einmal beiseite. Stattdessen starrte sie auf ihren Laptop, auf dem die Aufzeichnungen des Pylonen zu sehen war.  
„Du solltest es essen, solange es noch heiß ist", meinte Eli und setzte sich gegenüber von ihr in den Sand. Dann fing er selber an und mußte sich fast beherrschen, daß er nicht schlang. Er hatte wirklich Hunger gehabt.  
Doch Melody schien ihn gar nicht mehr wahrzunehmen. Genauso, wie er sie im Gras sitzend gefunden hatte und sie auf den Pylonen starrte.  
In Eli klickte etwas, das schien ihr öfters zu passieren. War sie deshalb so abweisend? Er beobachtete sie einfach nur und aß derweil seine Portion auf. Da sie immer noch regungslos dasaß, als er aufgegessen hatte, holte er sich sogar noch eine zweite.  
Als er diese auch verputzt und Melody sich immer noch nicht gerührt hatte, wurde es ihm etwas unheimlich.  
„Melody?", fragte er zaghaft und sie blickte ihn an.  
„Was ist?", fragte sie und er kam sich etwas dumm vor. Scheinbar war sie gar nicht so versunken gewesen, wie er gedacht hatte.  
Schnell deutete er auf das Essen von ihr, das immer noch unbeachtete da lag und meinte: „Jetzt ist es bestimmt kalt. Soll ich Dir eine neue Portion holen?"  
Schnell griff sie nach dem Teller und begann zu essen. Zwischendurch meinte sie nur: „Nein, ist schon okay. Ich esse eigentlich immer alles kalt."  
Während sie kaute schaute sie unentwegt auf ihren Laptop und nach nur ein paar Bissen stellte sie den Teller schon wieder beiseite.  
„Ehm… bist Du etwa schon fertig?", fragte Eli sie.  
„Danke, war köstlich", sagte sie nur kurz angebunden und sie schob ihren Kopf etwas vor um scheinbar etwas besser sehen zu können.  
„Hast Du etwas entdeckt?", fragte Eli neugierig und setzte sich neben sie um auch auf den Monitor schauen zu können.  
Melody zeigte mit ihrem Finger direkt auf eine Anordnung von Symbolen und meinte: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, aber das hier erinnert mich ein wenig an den Anfang von dem Pachelbel Kanon in D-Dur…" Sie begann ihre Lippen lautlos zu bewegen, dabei mit dem Kopf leicht zu nicken und ihre Hand schlenkerte scheinbar zu einer Musik, die nur sie hören konnte. Eli verstand nicht mal Bahnhof.  
„Der Anfang von was? Wovon redest Du?", fragte er und Melody erklärte kurz, ohne den Blick von den Symbolen zu wenden: „Das ist ein bekanntes Musikstück von Johann Pachelbel, einem deutschen Komponisten aus dem Barock. Daher auch ‚Pachelbel Kanon'."  
„Du siehst in den Symbolen Musik?", platzte es aus Eli hervor und zwar so fragwürdig, daß Melody ihn jetzt ansah. Ihr Blick wurde traurig als sie realisierte, daß Eli sie gerade genauso ansah wie ihre Mitschüler damals, die sie alle für nicht ganz dicht gehalten hatten.  
Sie senkte ihren Kopf und sagte dann ganz leise: „Ja. Mathematik ist Musik und Musik ist Mathematik. Zumindest für mich."  
Eli schaute sie einfach nur komplett verblüfft an und wußte nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. Sowas war ihm noch nie in den Sinn gekommen.  
Melody dagegen wußte, was sie in so einer Situation zu tun hatte – weggehen. So, wie sie es immer getan hatte um dem Spott zu entgehen. Sie klappte ihren Laptop zu, stand auf und sagte nur: „Vergiß es einfach. Das war dumm von mir." Dann lief sie in Richtung des Pylonen und war schon nach wenigen Metern verschluckte sie die Dunkelheit, die auf dem Planeten scheinbar noch schneller kam als auf der Erde. Kaum war sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwunden setzte Elis Gehirn wieder ein und ohne weiter groß nachzudenken lief er hinter ihr her.  
„Melody!", rief er und rannte los. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann konnte er schon ihre Gestalt ausmachen.  
„Warte, lauf doch nicht weg!", versuchte er es noch einmal. Schnell hatte er sie eingeholt und lief neben ihr her.  
„Hey, was habe ich Dir denn getan? Ich war nur… überrascht, das ist alles. Super Theorie, wir sollten es gleich Rush sagen", machte er einen Versuch.  
Plötzlich blieb Melody stehen und sah ihn wütend an. „Du denkst auch, ich bin total verrückt. Ich sehe es in Deinem Blick, Eli. Weißt Du was? Es war ein Fehler, daß ich hergekommen bin. Ich sehe mehr in Zahlen als nur mathematische Codes. Deshalb bin ich allein, weil es keiner versteht."  
Sie verstummte, blickte ihn mit glänzenden Augen noch einen Moment an und ging dann weiter. Eli blieb wie angewurzelt stehen, entsetzt davon, was sie ihm gerade offenbart hatte. Einige Puzzelteile fielen an seinen Platz, aber er hielt sie doch nicht für verrückt!  
Wieder holte er sie ein und stellte sich ihr in den Weg.  
„Ich halte Dich nicht für verrückt", sagte er nur ruhig. „Ich war nur überrascht, an so eine Möglichkeit habe ich noch nie gedacht. Für mich sind Zahlen, Codes und Gleichungen das, was ich verstehe und was ich beherrsche. Dafür bin ich furchtbar schlecht in zwischenmenschlichen Dingen", fuhr er fort und hoffte, er würde nicht wieder so einen Fehler machen wie bei Rush, in dem er sagte, was er fühlte. Doch er konnte Melody nicht einfach so gehen lassen.  
„Ich weiß, daß wir uns eigentlich gerade erst getroffen haben, aber… ich dachte, wir könnten… Freunde werden."  
Sie blickte ihn jetzt überrascht und ein wenig mitleidig an, wußte aber nicht, was sie sagen sollte. Jemand wie Eli war ihr noch nicht begegnet, jemand, der anscheinend wirklich gewillt war sie kennenzulernen, sie nicht für verrückt hielt.  
 _Oder noch nicht,_ schlich sich der Gedanke in ihren Kopf. _Es wird wieder passieren, daß ich alles um mich herum vergesse und dann wird genau das geschehen, was immer geschieht._  
Ihr wurde bewußt, daß sie jetzt irgendetwas zu Eli sagen mußte. Sie wollte ihn nicht verletzen, aber für sie beide war es wohl besser, Abstand zu halten. Sie spürte, wie sich ein Kloß in ihrem Hals zu bilden begann und sagte schnell, bevor ihr die Tränen in die Augen steigen würden: „Du verdienst wahre Freunde, Eli. Ich bin nicht dazu geschaffen, mit anderen Menschen umgehen zu können, bitte verzeih." Sie blickte ihn schuldbewußt an, strich einmal über seine Hand und ging dann weiter.  
Eli schloß kurz die Augen.  
 _Super, ich scheine echt abstoßend auf alle zu wirken._ Die bitteren Gedanken konnte er nicht vermeiden und in diesem Moment wünschte er sich einmal mehr zu Hause bei seiner Mutter zu sein und dieses dämliche Computerspiel nie in die Hände bekommen zu haben, weswegen er letztendlich hier gelandet war. Nein, jetzt war er undankbar. Trotz allem, was passiert war, konnte er doch von sich behaupten, daß er endlich in seinem Leben einen Sinn gefunden hatte. Wer konnte sonst noch groß von sich behaupten fremde Planeten und Galaxien zu erforschen? Wenn auch eher unfreiwillig. Er würde nicht tauschen wollen. Er atmete einmal tief durch und ging dann hinter Melody her, entschlossen, nicht gleich aufzugeben. Sie schien wirklich eine traurige Geschichte zu haben, wenn sie sich so abschottete. Eli war plötzlich mehr denn je entschlossen ihr zu zeigen, daß sie es sehr wohl wert war, Freunde zu haben.  
In der Ferne sah er einen Lichtpunkt und lief drauf zu. Das konnte nur Dr. Rush mit einer Taschenlampe sein und als Eli dort ankam wurde seine Vermutung bestätigt.  
„Eli?", fragte der Wissenschaftler überrascht, als er das Mathe-Genie erkannte. „Was tun Sie hier?"  
„Ich wollte Melody bei der Überprüfung einer Theorie helfen", sagte er und blickte sich um. Von dem Mädchen war nichts zu sehen.  
„Wo ist sie?", fragte er Rush.  
Dieser zuckte die Achseln. „Ich habe niemanden bis auf Sie gesehen."  
Eli fackelte nicht lange. „Melody?", rief er fragend und lauschte auf eine Antwort. Rush warf ihm einen vielsagenden Blick zu, doch Eli ignorierte ihn einfach.  
„Melody!", rief er jetzt noch lauter.  
„Eli, bitte", sagte Rush scharf. „Geht das auch etwas leiser? Andere haben hier zu arbeiten."  
„Sorry Dok, aber sie muß hier sein. Melody!", versuchte er es noch einmal und diesmal kam eine Antwort.  
„Du solltest Dr. Rush nicht stören, Eli", sagte sie und kam um den Pylonen herum. Sie hatte scheinbar stillschweigend auf der anderen Seite angefangen zu arbeiten und es nicht für nötig gehalten, Rush auf ihre Anwesenheit aufmerksam zu machen.  
„Sorry, aber ich dachte, Du wärst verschwunden. Was in der Dunkelheit auch nicht so abwegig wäre", meinte Eli und war froh, daß sie da war.  
„Ich werde jetzt weiter arbeiten", sagte sie nur und verschwand wieder auf der anderen Seite. Eli seufzte. Nun, da er schon mal hier war, würde er auch noch einmal einen Blick auf die Symbole werfen. Dabei versuchte er das zu sehen, was Melody gesehen hatte, gab aber schnell auf, da er von Noten und Musik keine Ahnung hatte.


	6. Chapter 6

Eine Stunde verstrich und Eli mußte mehrmals gähnen, weil er müde wurde. Hin und wieder schaute er rechts und links um den Obelisken herum um zu sehen, was Melody und Rush trieben, doch beide waren immer noch völlig in ihre Arbeit vertieft. Er beschloß, für die Nacht Schluß zu machen, und trat neben Rush um ihm eine gute Nacht zu wünschen. Gerade als er um die Ecke trat begannen auf einmal einige Symbole des Obelisken aufzuleuchten und sowohl er als auch Rush erstarrten. Dann wurden beide von einem Schimmern umgeben und das nächste, was Eli bewußt wurde war die Tatsache, daß er nicht mehr dort war, wo er gerade noch gestanden hatte. Statt die leuchtenden Symbole auf der Steinwand sah er Rush und auch Melody vor sich stehen, die vermutlich genauso verwirrt aussahen, wie er selber und dann glitt sein Blick auf eine Schalttafel, die gerade wieder verblaßte.  
„Scheinbar hat jemand von uns herausgefunden, wie man in den Obelisken hineinkommt", stellte Rush trocken fest und sah sowohl Eli als auch Melody herausfordernd an.  
„Ich habe nichts gemacht", sagte Eli und hob die Hände als Geste, daß er komplett unschuldig war.  
„Miss Hansen?", wandte sich Rush nun an die junge Frau. Die starrte ihn nur völlig verwirrt an, ihren Laptop noch immer auf dem Arm und meinte nur: „Ich habe nur die Symbole studiert, hier, auf dem Monitor. Nichts weiter." Sie drehte schnell das Gerät um, sodaß Rush sehen konnte, was sie sich angesehen hatte und dieser kniff leicht die Augen zusammen.  
„Haben Sie irgendeines der Symbole in dem Stein berührt?", hakte er weiter nach.  
„Nein, wirklich nicht", sagte sie hastig. „Ich saß nur da und habe auf den Monitor gestarrt und auf einmal habe ich was leuchten gesehen und dann war ich hier, mit Ihnen."  
„Sehr merkwürdig", meinte Rush nur und leuchtete mit seiner Taschenlampe kurz den Raum ab.  
Sie mußten sich tatsächlich im Inneren befinden, denn hier fanden sich die gleichen Symbole wie außen und die Abmessungen stimmten auch. Der Lichtstrahl fiel auf die Schalttafel an der Wand und Rush trat näher. Eli holte seine Taschenlampe hervor und suchte die andere Seite ab. Er fand ebenfalls eine Kontrolltafel.  
Melody blieb unschlüssig stehen und schaute zwischen Eli und Rush hin und her. Was war nur passiert? Wie waren sie hier hineingekommen?  
Rush schien derweil etwas gefunden zu haben und streckte seine Hand aus, um eine Kontrollfläche zu aktivieren. Kaum hatte er sie berührt entstand eine Entladung, im selben Moment leuchtete der gesamte Innenraum wie in einem Gewitterblitz auf und Melody sah entsetzt, daß sowohl Rush als auch Eli von Funken eingehüllt wurden, kurz erstarrten und dann zurückgeschleudert wurden. Eli landete auf dem Boden und stöhnte, Rush dagegen wurde heftig gegen die gegenüberliegende Wand geschleudert und blieb reglos am Boden liegen.  
„Eli! Dr. Rush!", rief Melody panisch, die zum Glück nichts abbekommen hatte. Da Eli sich bewegte entschied sie, daß sie zuerst nach dem Wissenschaftler schauen mußte. Mit drei Schritten war sie bei ihm und legte zwei Finger an seinen Hals um den Puls zu ertasten, konnte aber nichts spüren. Schnell schaute sie auf seine Brust und sah entsetzt, daß er auch nicht mehr atmete.  
„Nicholas!" Melodys Herz raste und sie sah zu Eli, doch der war halb weggetreten. Er würde ihr sicher nicht helfen können.  
 _Ganz ruhig,_ befahl sie sich selber, _erinner Dich an die Wiederbelebungskurse von Lieutenant Johansen._  
Sie zog Rush etwas von der Wand weg, so daß er flach auf dem Boden lag, öffnete seine Weste und und fuhr mit dem Finger seine Rippen entlang, bis sie meinte, die richtige Stelle gefunden zu haben. Dann begann sie mit der Wiederbelebung.  
„Herzdruckmassage, beatmen, Herzdruckmassage, beatmen" _,_ sagte sie sich in einem konstanten Rhythmus vor und handelte auch danach. Zwischendurch tastete sie nach dem Puls, doch sie spürte noch immer nichts. Sie wußte nicht, wie lange sie bereits versuchte den Wissenschaftler ins Leben zurückzuholen, aber allmählich geriet sie in Panik. Kleine Schweißperlen standen ihr schon auf der Stirn vor Anstrengung und ihre Verzweiflung wuchs.  
„Nick, kommen Sie schon", flehte sie ihn an und machte weiter mit der Herzdruckmasssage.  
„Lassen Sie uns hier nicht allein, bitte!"  
Als ob er sie gehört hätte schnappte Rush auf einmal nach Luft und schlug die Augen auf.  
Melody hatte Tränen in den Augen, so erleichtert war sie.  
„Nicholas, Gott sei Dank", sagte sie unbesonnen und legte ihm ihre Hand auf seine Brust, da er dabei war sich aufzurichten.  
„Nein, bleiben Sie noch liegen, Sie haben eine Entladung abbekommen und hatten einen Herzstillstand", erklärte sie behutsam und Rush blickte sie erstaunt an. Doch er versuchte nicht mehr sich aufzurichten. Melody nahm ihre Hand wieder weg und tastete noch einmal nach seinem Puls. Er war wieder gleichmäßig zu spüren, wenn auch nicht ganz so stark wie er sein sollte, aber wenigstens war er da.  
Melody seufzte erleichtert auf und Rush blickte sie an.  
„Danke", sagte er leise und schloß dann die Augen. Er fühlte sich kaputt und ausgelaugt und wollte nichts lieber als ein wenig schlafen.  
Melody zog kurzerhand ihren Cardigan aus und faltete ihn zusammen. Vorsichtig schob sie ihre Hand unter Rushs Kopf, der daraufhin noch einmal kurz die Augen öffnete, hob ihn leicht an und schob ihre Jacke unter seinen Kopf. Rush schloß wieder die Augen.  
„Bleiben Sie noch eine Weile liegen, ich muß nach Eli sehen", sagte Melody und wollte gerade aufstehen, als Rush alarmiert wieder die Augen öffnete.  
„Was ist mit Eli?", fragte er und versuchte erneut, sich aufzurichten, um selber nach ihm zu sehen. Doch Melody hielt ihn zurück und drückte ihn sacht wieder auf ihre Jacke.  
„Ich denke, er ist okay, er hat zwar auch etwas abbekommen, aber er ist bei Bewußtsein."  
Das schien Rush zu beruhigen und er entspannte sich wieder.  
Melody bemerkte plötzlich, daß irgendetwas an ihrer Hand feucht und klebrig war und als sie nachschaute, sah sie Blut.  
Zögernd schaute sie zu Eli, doch dann entschied sie, daß sie erst noch einmal bei Rush nachsehen mußte. Sie kniete sich wieder neben ihn.  
„Dr. Rush? Ich muß mir noch einmal Ihren Kopf ansehen, haben Sie starke Schmerzen?", fragte sie.  
„Es ist auszuhalten."  
Vorsichtig hob Melody seinen Kopf ein Stückchen an und leuchtete mit der Taschenlampe seinen Hinterkopf ab. Durch den Aufprall gegen die Wand hatte er sich eine Platzwunde zugezogen, die noch ziemlich blutete. Allerdings sah sie schlimmer aus, als sie tatsächlich war und Melody nahm ihr Halstuch ab, und drückte es ihm dann auf die Wunde. Dann ließ sie seinen Kopf wieder vorsichtig auf ihren Cardigan sinken und meinte: „Sie haben eine häßliche Platzwunde. Ich hoffe, es hört bald auf zu bluten, versuchen Sie den Kopf ruhig zu halten. Ich bin gleich wieder da."  
Rush nickte angedeutet und Melody ging zu Eli hinüber, der es geschafft hatte sich auf dem Boden in eine seitliche Lage zu rollen. Seine Augen waren geschlossen, aber seine Finger bewegten sich leicht.  
„Eli?", fragte sie zaghaft und legte ebenfalls ihre Finger an seinen Hals um den Puls zu checken. Zu ihrer Erleichterung schlug er stark und regelmäßig.  
Eli stöhnte und öffnete die Augen. „Hast Du die Nummer von dem Lastwagen aufgeschrieben, der mich erwischt hat?", versuchte er zu scherzen und schnitt eine Grimasse, als seine Muskeln schmerzhaft gegen seine Bewegungen protestierten.  
Melody lachte leise. „Wenn Du schon wieder Witze reißen kannst, muß es Dir besser gehen", stellte sie nüchtern fest.  
„Was ist mit Rush?", fragte Eli als nächstes. Er hatte mitbekommen, daß Melody länger bei ihm gewesen war und auch gehört, was sie gesagt hatte.  
„Er hatte einen Herzstillstand, aber er ist wieder okay", informierte sie ihn schnell.  
„Wie sieht's bei Dir aus? Tut Dir was weh?"  
„Nur so ziemlich jeder einzelne Muskel in meinem Körper, aber sonst geht's", meinte Eli.  
„Das glaube ich gern, ihr habt beide eine ziemlich heftige Entladung abbekommen, wobei Du mehr Glück hattest als Nicholas."  
„Klingt nach einem Schutzmechanismus", überlegte Eli und versuchte sich aufzusetzen, scheiterte aber kläglich.  
„Warte, ich helfe Dir", sagte Melody, hockte sich hinter ihn und faßte ihn unter seine Schultern. Dann zog sie ihn in eine sitzende Position, was Eli einen neuen Schub an Schmerzen mitbrachte. Er stöhnte auf.  
„Tut mir leid", meinte Melody zerknirscht und lehnte ihn gegen die Rückwand eines Pultes.  
„Schon okay", sagte Eli und sein Blick wanderte rüber zu Rush.  
„Geht's ihm wirklich wieder gut?", fragte er dann.  
„Naja, genau wie bei Dir wird ihm jeder einzelne Muskel weh tun und außerdem hat er noch eine Platzwunde am Hinterkopf. Aber er erholt sich sicher. Hast Du zufällig Wasser in der Hand gehabt als wir hierher… transportiert wurden?"  
„Nein, sorry, nur meine Taschenlampe."  
„Das könnte ein Problem werden", meinte Melody nachdenklich. „Dr. Rush hatte, soviel ich gesehen hab, auch nichts dabei, was uns irgendwie helfen könnte. Und ich habe nur meinen Laptop in der Hand gehabt."  
„Wir müssen hier raus", stellte Eli das Offensichtliche fest.  
„Ja, aber dazu müssen wir zuerst herausbekommen, wie wir hier reingekommen sind", sagte Melody.  
„Ich muß die Kontrolltafel noch einmal sehen", sagte Eli entschlossen und versuchte aufzustehen.  
„Eli, nicht", meinte Melody nur. „Versuch lieber eine Weile zu schlafen bis Du Dich von dem Schlag erholt hast. So kannst Du nicht viel machen, Du kannst ja nicht einmal Deine Finger richtig bewegen."  
Der MIT-Abbrecher gab nach, denn Melody hatte in allem Recht.  
„Also gut, kannst Du mir helfen meine Sweatjacke auszuziehen? Ich brauch wenigstens etwas weiches unter dem Kopf."  
„Natürlich", meinte sie und half Eli aus seiner Jacke. Das Hinlegen war angenehmer für ihn als das Aufsetzen und es dauerte nicht lange, bis Eli eingeschlafen war.  
Melody sah noch einmal nach Dr. Rush. Vorsichtig überprüfte sie noch einmal seinen Puls und achtete darauf, ihn dabei nicht aufzuwecken. Seine Platzwunde konnte sie leider nicht überprüfen, aber dem Wissenschaftler schien es soweit besser zu gehen.  
Sie ließ beide Männer schlafen, nahm eine Taschenlampe und untersuchte sowohl die Kontrolltafeln, als auch die Wandsymbole, achtete jedoch darauf, sie nicht zu berühren. Immerhin fand sie nach einer Weile weiter oben einige Lüftungsschächte, damit war die Gefahr des Erstickens immerhin gebannt, und Melody hatte eine Sorge weniger. Das Wasserproblem würde ihr größeres werden. Sie mußte zusehen, daß sie herausfand, wie sie hier hereingekommen waren, damit sie auch wieder herauskamen.

Ungefähr zwei Stunden später hatte sie gerade mal zwei Wände untersucht, da hörte sie ein leises Stöhnen. Sofort wandte sie sich Rush zu, der wieder aufwachte.  
„Dr. Rush?", fragte sie leise um Eli nicht zu wecken. „Wie fühlen Sie sich?"  
„Alles in Ordnung", erwiderte er, was Melody ihm aber nicht wirklich abnahm.  
Rush tat noch alles weh, besonders sein Kopf und er fühlte sich immer noch ziemlich schwach, aber von solchen Kleinigkeiten hatte er sich noch nie aufhalten lassen.  
„Helfen Sie mir bitte hoch", bat er das Mädchen.  
„Es wäre wirklich besser, wenn Sie noch liegen bleiben. Und außerdem möchte ich mir zuerst noch einmal ihre Kopfwunde ansehen."  
„Das ist nicht nötig, es geht mir gut. Dafür ist später noch genug Zeit. Haben Sie in der Zwischenzeit etwas herausfinden können?", schnitt Rush sie ab und machte den Versuch aufzustehen.  
Melody, die es nicht gewohnt war so viel und lange mit Menschen zu reden, seufzte, half dem Wissenschaftler dann aber hoch. Sie war doch ein wenig überrascht, wie leicht er war. Als er stand, mußte er sich an der Wand abstützen. Ihm war schwindelig und schlecht, doch nach einer Weile wurde es besser. Melody stand neben ihm und beobachtete ihn besorgt.  
„Geht es?", fragte sie.  
Rush nickte. „Ja, fangen wir lieber mit der Arbeit an."  
Sie war nicht gerade begeistert davon, daß Rush arbeiten wollte, sie konnte ihm seine Schwäche noch deutlich ansehen, allerdings sah sie auch die Notwendigkeit ein, so schnell wie möglich eine Lösung zu finden um hier wieder herauszukommen.  
„Haben Sie schon irgendetwas gefunden?", wiederholte Rush seine Frage von vorher, während er erneut die Schalttafel begutachtete.  
„Nein. Eli vermutet, die Entladung war eine Art Schutzmechanismus", berichtete sie.  
Rush blickte zu Eli herüber, der immer noch schlief und fragte möglichst beiläufig: „Geht es ihm gut?"  
„Ich denke schon, Sie beide brauchen einfach nur etwas Erholung."  
„Für so etwas haben wir keine Zeit", meinte Rush und widmete sich noch einmal den Symbolen an der Wand.  
Melody sagte nichts weiter, nahm wieder ihren Laptop und schaute sich noch einmal die Symbole an. Sie blieb immer wieder an der einen Stelle hängen, die sie so sehr an den Pachelbel Kanon erinnerte. Fast wollte sie ihn summen, doch im letzten Moment fiel ihr ein, daß sie nicht allein war und sie wollte Nicholas nicht verärgern. Sie empfand es sowieso als großes Privileg mit ihm arbeiten zu dürfen und sie wollte es sich nicht mit ihm verscherzen.


	7. Chapter 7

_2 Jahre früher, Erde…_

Melody verließ das Hauptgebäude des MIT so schnell sie konnte und flog schon fast die Treppe hinunter. Als ihr Handy mitten in einer Vorlesung anfing zu vibrieren, wußte sie genau, daß es keine guten Nachrichten sein konnten. Sie hatte keine Freunde, die sie anrufen würden, nur ihre Mutter und ihre zwei Jahre ältere Schwester besaßen ihre Nummer. Mit zitternden Händen klappte sie das Telefon auf und las die Nachricht. Sie war von ihrer Mutter.  
 _Es geht zu Ende. Komm schnell._  
Das war alles, 6 Worte, die ihre Welt jetzt zusammenbrechen ließ. Und sie hatte es nicht erwartet, nicht heute, nicht morgen, frühestens erst in einem Jahr.  
Ungeachtet ihrer Kommilitonen, dem Professor oder sonst irgendwen oder etwas klappte sie ihren Laptop zusammen, stopfte alles in ihre Tasche und lief los. Zu ihrer Schwester, die heute sterben würde und ihrer Mutter, die heute zerbrechen würde.  
Sie war am Fuß der Treppe angekommen und zum ersten Mal verfluchte sie sich, weil sie kein Auto besaß. Ein Mann stand auf dem Weg und beobachtete sie. Melody achtete nicht weiter auf ihn und wollte gerade an ihm vorbeilaufen, als er sie ansprach.  
„Miss Melody Hansen?"  
Normalerweise hätte sie jetzt wenigstens gefragt, woher er ihren Namen kannte und was er von ihr wollte, aber dieses mal nicht.  
„Ich kann jetzt nicht", sagte sie im Vorbeigehen und wich ihm aus.  
„Ich bringe Sie gerne zu Ihrer Schwester ins Krankenhaus", bot der Fremde an und Melody blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm herum und fragte: „Woher wissen Sie davon?"  
Der Mann deutete auf einen schwarzen SUV, der neben ihm parkte und hinter dessen Steuer ein anderer Mann saß, der genau wie derjenige, der Melody angesprochen hatte, eine Militäruniform trug. Doch das fiel ihr erst jetzt auf.  
„Wer sind Sie?", fügte sie noch hinzu.  
Der Mann hielt ihr einen Ausweis hin.  
„Lieutenant Fynn", stellte er sich vor. „Ihre Schwester arbeitet für uns, wenn Sie möchten, bringen wir Sie zu ihr." Er machte eine einladene Geste zum Wagen hin und Melody, die zwar gerade aus allen Wolken fiel, zögerte nicht lange und stieg ein. Sie wollte jetzt nur so schnell wie möglich ins Krankenhaus. Der Lieutenant hielt ihr die hintere Tür auf und als das Mädchen eingestiegen war, setzte er sich auf den Beifahrersitz. Dann fuhr der Wagen los.  
„Was genau tut meine Schwester für Sie?", fragte Melody nach einer Weile.  
Lieutenant Fynn drehte sich zu ihr herum und sagte: „Wenn Sie es möchten, Miss Hansen, dann werden Sie alles erfahren. Aber vorher müssen Sie eine Schweigevereinbarung unterschreiben. Wir werden uns später darüber unterhalten, konzentrieren Sie sich jetzt lieber auf ihre Schwester und Ihre Mutter. Sie brauchen Sie jetzt." Der Lieutenant schenkte ihr ein mitfühlendes, kurzes und trauriges Lächeln und drehte sich dann wieder um. Melodys Gedanken rasten. Was war hier los? Was hatte das Militär mit ihrer Schwester zu tun? Und warum wußte sie nichts davon?  
Knapp 10 Minuten später erreichten sie den Eingang zum Krankenhaus. Lieutenant Fynn begleitete sie hinein, offenbar wußte er schon, wo sie hin mußten, was Melody wieder etwas Zeit ersparte.  
Auf der Intensivstation wurden sie schließlich von einer Schwester in Empfang genommen, die Melody in ein Zimmer führte. Der Lieutenant wartete draußen.  
Als sie das Zimmer betrat hatte sie Mühe, nicht sofort in Tränen auszubrechen. Ihre Mutter sah um Jahre gealtert aus, zusammengesunken saß sie neben Gwendolyn, ihrer älteren Tochter und Melodys Schwester am Bett und hielt ihre Hand.  
„Melody. Du bist da", sagte Gwendolyn matt und schenkte ihr ein Lächeln, als sie sie sah. Auch ihre Mutter blickte kurz auf, konzentrierte sich dann aber wieder auf ihr todgeweihtes Kind.  
„Es ist zu früh, Sis", antwortet Melody und umarmte ihre Schwester vorsichtig.  
„Ich weiß, Kleines, aber damit mußten wir rechnen."  
„Ich brauch Dich aber!" Melody konnte ihre Verzweiflung nicht länger zurückhalten und heiße Tränen liefen ihr über die Wangen. Ihre große Schwester war alles für sie. Sie waren nie Rivalinnen gewesen, schon als Kinder nicht. Sie war für sie immer dagewesen, als Melody in der Schule die ganzen Hänseleien ertragen mußte. Genau wie Melody war ihre Schwester auch ein Mathe-Genie und verstand, was sie durchmachte.  
Und jetzt würde sie sie verlassen. Für immer. Vor einem Jahr hatte Gwendolyn sich plötzlich schwach gefühlt und furchtbare Kopfschmerzen bekommen. Im Krankenhaus hatten sie dann einen Gehirntumor entdeckt – bösartig und inoperabel. Gewachsen war er zunächst nicht und die Ärzte meinten, daß Gwendolyn unter einer medikamentösen Behandlung ein fast normales Leben führen können würde. Das hatte solange gegolten, wie der Tumor nicht an Größe zunahm, aber genau das war nun passiert und der Hirndruck nahm permanent zu.  
„Die Ärzte geben mir noch ein paar Stunden… oder Minuten", erklärte Gwendolyn ihrer Schwester.  
„Und bevor meine Zeit abgelaufen ist, möchte ich Dir noch etwas anvertrauen." Sie sah jetzt zu ihrer Mutter, die sie fragend anblickte.  
„Mom, würdest Du uns bitte kurz allein lassen? Das ist ausnahmsweise etwas von Schwester zu Schwester."  
Obwohl man ihr deutlich ansehen konnte, daß sie damit überhaupt nicht einverstanden war, nickte sie kurz und verließ dann das Zimmer.  
Nur eine knappe halbe Stunde später kam Melody aus dem Zimmer um ihre Mutter wieder hereinzuholen. Dabei glitt ihr Blick etwas länger auf Lieutenant Fynn, der immer noch da war, aber gebührlich Abstand hielt. Kein Wunder, denn ihre Mutter durfte nichts wissen.  
„Mom?", fragte Melody nur und die ältere Frau wischte ihre Tränen schnell ab und ging mit ihrer jüngeren Tochter zurück ins Zimmer. Melody schloß die Tür hinter sich.

Gut zwei Stunden später hörte Lieutenant Fynn, der pflichtbewußt immer noch vor der Tür wartete, einen leisen, verzweifelten Aufschrei. Kurz darauf sah er eine Krankenschwester ins Zimmer eilen.  
Betroffen senkte er den Blick und seufzte. Es tat ihm nicht nur um Gwendolyn und ihre Familie leid, sie hatten gerade auch ein wichtiges Mitglied des Icarus-Projekts verloren. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, daß die jüngere Schwester ebenso vielversprechend begabt war, wie Gwendolyn gesagt hatte, und daß es ihnen gelingen würde, sie als Mitarbeiterin zu gewinnen.  
Er schaute vorsichtig in das Zimmer hinein, dessen Tür halb offen stand. Melody weinte nicht, saß nur da und blickte auf ihre Schwester, die ruhig eingeschlafen war. Ihre Mutter hingegen wurde gerade von der Krankenschwester betreut, die ihr wohl eine Beruhigungsspritze gegeben hatte.  
Melodys Blick glitt zur Tür und Lieutenant Fynn und sie schauten sich kurz in die Augen. Sie nickte leicht und der Lieutenant legte eine Karte neben der Tür ab. Dann war er verschwunden.  
Melody schaute jetzt zu ihrer Mutter. Das Beruhigungsmittel wirkte zwar inzwischen, aber sie war gebrochen. Gwendolyn war schon immer ihr ganzer Stolz gewesen. Natürlich tat es Melody weh, daß ihre Mutter sie nicht so liebte, wie Gwendolyn, aber die Liebe und Fürsorge ihrer großen Schwester hatte das ausgeglichen. In dem Moment fragte sie sich, ob sich ihre Mutter je wieder aufraffen konnte. Denn eines war klar, für sie würde sie es nicht tun.  
Während sie den unschönen Gedanken nachhing kam eine zweite Krankenschwester herein, gefolgt von zwei Pflegern, von denen einer einen Rollstuhl vor sich herschob.  
„Bitte verlassen sie jetzt beide den Raum, Sie dürfen in ein paar Minuten noch einmal hereinkommen und Abschied nehmen", bat die Krankenschwester und Melody nickte.  
Ihrer Mutter halfen sie sorgsam in den Rollstuhl und schoben sie dann hinaus. Im Gehen angelte Melody nach der Karte und steckte sie ungelesen ein. Sie wußte auch so, was drauf stand. Gwendolyn hatte ihr alles über Icarus erzählt, obwohl sie es nicht wirklich glauben konnte. Aber Lieutenant Fynn hatte auf sie nicht gerade den Eindruck gemacht, als wäre er zu Scherzen aufgelegt.  
 _Vielleicht ist es besser, wenn ich die Arbeit von Gwen weitermache und von Mutter weg bin, ich würde sie nur immer an daran erinnern, wen sie verloren hat,_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf.  
Zwei Wochen später hatte sie dann ihre Sachen gepackt, ihrer Mutter, die inzwischen in einem Sanatorium lag und auf nichts und niemanden mehr reagierte, einen Abschiedskuß auf die Stirn gedrückt und war mit Lieutenant Fynn gegangen.

 _Gegenwart, Obelisk_

„Miss Hansen?" Rushs Stimme riß Melody aus ihren Gedanken.  
„Ja?", fragte sie verstört und versuchte sich zu erinnern, was sie getan hatte, bevor sie sich in Erinnerungen verloren hatte.  
Rush blickte sie scharf an und schien zu überlegen, was er sagen wollte. Doch dann wandte er den Blick wieder von ihr ab und meinte nur: „Sie sollten weiterarbeiten. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit um hier herauszukommen."  
Melody schluckte. Es war nicht nötig, daß Rush näher erklärte, warum ihnen die Zeit davon lief. Wenn keine Hilfe von außen kam, waren sie wirklich auf sich allein gestellt. Und Melody hatte ernsthafte Zweifel, daß Ihnen jemand von draußen helfen konnte.  
„Tut mir leid, Dr. Rush", sagte sie und versuchte sich auf das Rätsel vor ihr zu konzentrieren.  
Ein Stöhnen hinter ihr ließ sie herumfahren. Eli öffnete die Augen und Melody kam sofort zu ihm herüber.  
„Eli? Geht es Dir etwas besser?", fragte sie.  
Eli versuchte sich zu bewegen. Er hatte immer noch Schmerzen, aber es war besser geworden.  
„Besser als vorher. Was hab ich verpaßt?", fragte er und rappelte sich dann mit Hilfe von Melody hoch.  
„Nichts. Wir sind keinen Schritt weiter als am Anfang", faßte Rush es kurz zusammen. Dann hielt er plötzlich inne, schaute zu Eli und Melody herüber und fragte dann: „Eli, als Sie und Miss Hansen vorhin hier ankamen sagten Sie etwas von einer Theorie überprüfen."  
„Melody ist vielleicht auf etwas gestoßen", erwiderte Eli vorsichtig mit einem entschuldigenden Seitenblick auf das Mädchen. Rushs Augen schienen sie nun zu durchbohren und er fragte ungeduldig: „Was ist das für eine Theorie?"  
Melody fühlte sich so unbehaglich wie noch nie. Daß sie es Eli gesagt hatte war eine Sache, aber Dr. Rush… er glaubte sicher nicht an solchen Unsinn.  
„Das war nur ein dummer Gedanke", versuchte sie abzulenken.  
„Kommt drauf an, an was Sie dachten", konterte Rush. „Vielleicht lassen Sie uns einfach daran teilhaben und dann entscheiden wir, ob es wirklich so dumm war." Er blickte sie durchdringend an und fügte dann hinzu: „Wir müssen hier herauskommen. Solange Sie nicht die Idee hatten mit einem Vorschlaghammer die Wand zu durchbrechen bin ich offen für Vorschläge."  
Melody zögerte immer noch, doch schließlich seufzte sie leise, holte ihren Laptop und ging damit an eine bestimmte Stelle an der Wand. Rush und Eli folgten ihr.  
„Das hier", sie zeigte auf einige Symbole, „war auch auf der Außenseite zu sehen." Jetzt deutete sie auf ein Bild auf ihrem Laptop. „Als ich mir diese Symbole länger angesehen habe, da…", sie stockte wieder, vor Rush getraute sie sich noch weniger auszusprechen, was sie gesehen hatte.  
Eli sprang für sie ein, als er bemerkte, daß Rush sehr ungeduldig wurde.  
„Bachs Kantate", sagte er, was ihm sowohl von Rush als auch Melody ungläubige Blicke einbrachte.  
„Wie bitte?", hakte Rush nach und zog seine Stirn in Falten.  
Melody versuchte zu retten, was noch zu retten war. „Er meint Kanon in D-Dur von Pachelbel."  
„Naja, fast…", murmelte Eli und verfiel wieder in Schweigen. Melody sah, daß Rush noch mehr Erklärungen brauchte, bevor er sie für verrückt halten würde, daher fügte sie noch hinzu: „Diese Symbole gleichen in ihrer Anordnung und Art genau dem Anfang des Kanons. Ich… sehe nicht nur Gleichungen, Zahlen und Rechenaufgaben, manchmal verwandelt sich alles in Musik."  
Spätestens jetzt, als ihr Geheimnis vor Rush aufgeflogen war, war sie vor Scham rot angelaufen, hatte den letzten Teil nur geflüstert und konnte nicht in seine Augen blicken.  
 _Gleich wird er auch sagen, ich sei verrückt,_ ging es ihr durch den Kopf und sie wartete auf die vernichtenden Worte. Doch es kam nichts. Nach ein paar Sekunden wagte sie es, den Wissenschaftler schüchtern anzusehen und stellte erstaunt fest, daß er nicht mehr sie anstarrte, sondern die benannten Symbole.  
„Ungewöhnlich, aber ich verstehe, was Sie meinen. Sie haben Recht. Die Frage ist, ob Sie auf der richtigen Spur sind."  
Melodys Mund öffnete sich ein Stück und ihre Augen weiteten sich. Verständnis hatte sie sicher am allerwenigsten erwartet.  
„Miss Hansen", sprach Rush sie jetzt wieder an, „bitte überlegen Sie noch einmal ganz genau, was Sie getan haben als die Symbole begannen zu leuchten." Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und wartete geduldig ab.  
„Sie… Sie halten mich nicht für verrückt?", hakte sie erst einmal ungläubig nach.  
„Warum sollte ich das tun?", fragte er jetzt überrascht zurück.  
„Weil…", sie suchte nach Worten, aber ihr Kopf schien leer zu sein. Stattdessen schloß sie nun die Augen und versuchte sich noch einmal ganz genau daran zu erinnern, was sie getan hatte.  
„Ich habe auf das Foto gestarrt und dabei die Noten gesehen", sagte sie konzentriert und fing plötzlich an, unbewußt die Tonfolge von dem Kanon zu summen.  
Ein schwaches Glühen ging plötzlich von den Wänden aus und Rushs Augen weiteten sich.  
„Was zum…", unterbrach Eli den Moment, weil er so überrascht war.  
Melody öffnete wieder die Augen und sah gerade noch, wie das Licht wieder verblaßte. „Was habe ich getan?", fragte sie verwirrt und Rush mustertet sie auf eine völlig neue Art. Er schaute sie neugierig und etwas weltfremd an.  
„Haben Sie es nicht bemerkt? Sie summten. Und zwar den Anfang des Kanons", erklärte Rush.  
„Ich habe gesummt?", fragte Melody ungläubig und Rush und Eli wechselten rasch einen Blick.  
„Du hast es nicht mitbekommen, oder?", fragte Eli.  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe überlegt, was ich gemacht habe, mehr nicht."  
„Was auch immer", unterbrach Rush die beiden, „Sie scheinen in der Lage zu sein, Miss Hansen, diesen Obelisken zu steuern. Scheinbar reagiert er auf Töne. Ich wage zu behaupten, daß Sie öfters unbewußt singen oder summen, vermutlich haben Sie damit auch den Transporter aktiviert."  
Melody wußte darauf nichts zu antworten, sie war einfach zu geschockt. _Hört das denn nie auf?,_ dachte sie verzweifelt. _Ich bin ein Freak! Ich bringe nur Ärger._  
„Miss Hansen?" Rush begann sich langsam Sorgen um das Mädchen zu machen. Sie sah aus, als hätte er ihr gerade verkündet, daß die Destiny ohne sie abgeflogen wäre.  
Melody schluckte, als sie sich Rush wieder gewahr wurde. „Es tut mir leid, das wollte ich doch nicht", brachte sie heraus und versuchte, sich zusammenzureißen.  
„Das sollte Ihnen nicht leid tun, im Gegenteil. Sie haben den Code geknackt und den Obelisken aktiviert. Genau das wollte ich." Rushs Mundwinkel deuteten ein zufriedenes Lächeln an und Melodys Verwirrung wuchs. Das war bereits das zweite Mal, daß Dr. Rush genau das positiv an ihr bewertete, das sie selber als Fehler ansah. Und da er nicht die Angewohnheit hatte, jemanden anzulügen in der Hinsicht, glaubte sie ihm. Neue Zuversicht strömte in sie hinein und sie sagte: „Dann sollte ich besser herausfinden, welche Harmonie die richtige ist, oder?"  
Rush nickte. „Genau das wollte ich von Ihnen hören. Lassen Sie uns beginnen."  
Während Melody versuchte herauszubekommen, wie sie die Symbole in Harmonien übersetzen konnte und Rush scheinbar ebenfalls wußte, was zu tun war, fühlte sich Eli einmal mehr überflüssig. Er hatte in dem Falle einfach keinen Schimmer, wie er helfen konnte. Also setzte er sich auf den Boden, den Rücken an die Wand gelehnt, und schaute den beiden zu.  
Es waren erst ein paar Minuten verstrichen, als Meldody an Dr. Rush gewandt sagte: „Ich glaube, ich habe die richtigen Töne gefunden." Sie hielt ihm den Laptop hin, auf dem jetzt Noten zu sehen waren.  
Rush studierte sie kurz und nickte dann. „Versuchen Sie es."  
Melody klickte den Play button an und der Computer spielte die Töne ab. Doch nichts passierte. Keine Symbole leuchteten auf, alles blieb dunkel.  
„Ich verstehe das nicht", murmelte Melody und startete die Wiedergabe erneut. Dr. Rush trat neben sie und schaute abwechselnd auf die Noten und auf die Wände, aber immer noch passierte nichts.  
„Haben Sie alles genauso gemacht wie beim ersten Mal?", hakte er nach.  
„Ja, ganz sicher", erwiderte Melody.  
„Nein, hast Du nicht", kam plötzlich Elis Stimme. Rush und Melody drehten sich fragend um.  
„Vielleicht liegt es am Computer. Ich meine, wenn du singst, dann ist das anders… es klingt nicht so…", Eli suchte nach den richtigen Worten, „kalt und perfekt wie beim Computer. Wenn Du singst, dann liegt Wärme und Leidenschaft in der Melodie." Eli hob etwas verzweifelt die Hände und meinte dann, als sowohl Rush als auch Melody ihn entgeistert anstarrten: „Sorry, ich sollte einfach lernen die Klappe zu halten." Er wandte sich ab, doch seine Hand wurde festgehalten. Er schaute hinunter und sah, daß Melody seine ergriffen hatte. Als er hochblickte, sah er ein so liebliches Lächeln, daß ihm ganz warm ums Herz wurde.  
„Nein Eli, das solltest Du nicht. Das war das Netteste, was jemals jemand zu mir gesagt hat. Und dafür danke ich Dir."  
Elis Blick glitt kurz zu Rush, doch in seiner Miene veränderte sich nichts. Er schaute wieder weg. Melody war das nicht entgangen, sagte dazu aber nichts. Sie ließ seine Hand wieder los und meinte: „Vielleicht liegt es wirklich daran."  
Dann begann sie die Töne zu singen und dieses Mal passierte tatsächlich etwas. Die Symbole leuchteten wieder auf, doch statt den Transporter zu aktivieren, begann sich die Energie zu bündeln und zielte direkt auf Melody. Das Mädchen hörte auf zu singen, war zu geschockt, um noch reagieren zu können und wurde dann direkt auf die Brust getroffen. Sie schrie kurz auf, spürte noch, wie sie nach hinten geschleudert wurde und ihr Kopf auf einmal furchtbar schmerzte. Vor ihrem Blick verschwamm alles und das Letzte, das sie sah, war das immer dunkler werdende Gesicht von Eli.  
„Melody!", schrie Eli auf, als sie von der Energieentladung getroffen wurde. Sofort waren beide Männer an ihrer Seite. Eli legte vorsichtig seine Hand unter ihren Kopf und mußte mit ansehen, wie Melodys Augen zufielen.  
Rush tastete nach ihrem Puls und sagte dann erleichtert: „Sie ist nur bewußtlos. Die Jacke, Eli." Rush machte mit dem Kopf einen Schlenker hinter sich und Eli sah den Cardigan von Melody noch immer da liegen, wo sie Rush das Leben gerettet hatte. Das Blut war inzwischen getrocknet und er schlug die Jacke schnell anders ein und schob sie Melody unter den Kopf.  
Dann nahm er seine eigene Jacke und deckte sie damit noch zu.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte Eli.  
Rush zuckte die Achseln. „Scheinbar hat sie einen falschen Ton gesungen."  
Aus irgendeinem Grund machte dieser Satz Eli wütend. Gab er jetzt etwa Melody die Schuld?  
„Sie wurde gerade gegen eine Wand geschleudert, weil Sie wieder mal irgendeine Alien-Technologie über alles stellen, ist es Ihnen so egal was mit den Menschen um Sie herum passiert?"  
Rush blickte ihn völlig perplex an und wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch Eli kam ihm zuvor.  
„Ach, vergessen Sie's. Für Sie gibt eh nur die Destiny und irgendwelche alten, antikischen Geheimnisse."  
Er ignorierte Rush und kümmerte sich um das Mädchen. Der Wissenschaftler stand auf und arbeitete weiter, als wäre nichts passiert, aber er war von Elis Worten tatsächlich getroffen. Natürlich war es ihm nicht egal, was mit Miss Hansen passiert war, aber er konnte auch nicht viel tun um ihr jetzt zu helfen. Sie würde irgendwann wieder aufwachen und dann mußte er herausgefunden haben, was falsch gelaufen war, damit sie es noch einmal versuchen konnte.


	8. Chapter 8

_2 Jahre früher, Stargate Command…_

Als Melody die Stargate Einrichtung betrat und zum ersten Mal das Stargate sah, blieb ihr vor Staunen der Mund offen stehen. Der Anblick überwältigte sie einfach und Lieutenant Fynn, der sie begleitete, konnte sich ein kleines Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen.  
„Das erste Mal reagieren fast alle so", meinte er und faßte sie dann sanft am Arm, um weiterzugehen.  
„Das ist alles so unglaublich", bekam sie heraus. „Und meine Schwester hat hier gearbeitet?"  
„Nein, nicht ganz. Sie wissen selber, daß sie längere Zeit auf einer Studienreise war, nun, genaugenommen war sie nicht auf diesem Planeten. Sie war auf unserer Base auf dem Icarus Planeten, 21 Lichtjahre von der Erde entfernt."  
„Und dort soll ich jetzt auch hin?"  
„Ganz genau, Miss Hansen. Bitte, hier entlang." Der Lieutenant brachte sie in einen Raum mit einem großen Konferenztisch und einem riesen Plasmabildschirm.  
„Sie werden die nächsten Stunden eine Einweisung bekommen, danach werden wir auf die Hammond gebeamt und fliegen zur Icarus Base."  
Melody nahm Platz und verbrachte die nächsten Stunden mit den Einführungsvideos von Dr. Jackson zum Thema Stargate. Danach holte Lieutenant Fynn sie wieder ab und kurz darauf stand Melody auf dem Aussichtsdeck der Hammond und starrte auf die Erde, die sich unter ihr langsam drehte.

Als sie den Icarus Planeten schließlich erreicht hatten, verabschiedete sich Lieutenant Fynn bei ihr, wünschte ihr viel Glück und dankte ihr noch einmal, daß sie die Arbeit ihrer Schwester fortsetzen würde. Melody war dabei nicht wohl, denn sie wußte nicht, ob sie den hohen Anforderungen hier gerecht werden konnte. Außerdem hatte sie den leitenden Wissenschaftler dieser Expedition, Dr. Rush, noch nicht kennengelernt. Was sie allerdings über ihn aufgeschnappt hatte, als sie an Bord der Hammond war, gab ihr nicht gerade ein zuversichtliches Gefühl. Er schien eine Art Tyrann zu sein, der so ziemlich jeden, der nicht so ein Genie wie er selbst war, als unfähig ansah.  
Zu ihrer Erleichterung traf sie ihn am ersten Tag gar nicht. Ihr wurde das Quartier ihrer Schwester zugewiesen und Melody machte sich sofort daran nachzulesen, was Gwendolyn hier überhaupt getan hatte.  
Am zweiten Tag hatte sie dann ihre erste Begegnung mit besagtem Dr. Rush, allerdings nahm er sie gar nicht wahr. Sie hatte eine Berechnung simulieren wollen und mußte dafür an ein Terminal gehen. Genau in dem Raum allerdings war auch besagter Wissenschaftler. Er stand vor einer großen Tafel, auf der es von Formeln nur so wimmelte und starrte gedankenverloren drauf.  
Melody dachte im ersten Moment darüber nach, sich ihm vorzustellen, verwarf den Gedanken jedoch gleich wieder, denn Dr. Rush sah aus, als wäre er über jegliche Störung äußerst ungehalten.  
So machte sie sich möglichst unsichtbar, verzog sich in die hinterste Ecke und als ihre Simulation durchgelaufen war verschwand sie schnell wieder.  
Sie arbeitete lieber allein in ihrem Quartier, es schien fast, als wäre Gwendolyn hier noch bei ihr und würde ihr mit der Arbeit helfen. Als sie irgendwann auf die Uhr sah erschrak sie etwas, es war schon weit nach Mitternacht und sie hatte das Abendessen versäumt. Der Hunger machte sich allerdings bemerkbar und so ging sie auf gut Glück noch einmal in die Kantine, die fast in völliger Dunkelheit lag. Im Kühlschrank fand sie schließlich ein vergessenes Sandwich. Sie suchte sich noch eine Flasche Wasser heraus und glitt dann an einen kleinen Tisch in einer dunklen Ecke. Sie mußte kurz abschalten und das gelang ihr am Besten, wenn sie im Dunkeln war. Sie hatte gerade einen Bissen von dem Sandwich genommen, da ging die Tür auf und zwei Gestalten blieben vor dem Eingang stehen.  
„Wenn Sie keine Ahnung von ihrem Fachgebiet haben, dann sollten Sie schleunigst zur Erde zurückkehren und mich nicht länger mit ihrer Inkompetenz belästigen", hörte sie die Stimme von Dr. Rush, die ziemlich erregt klang.  
„Wissen Sie was? Das werde ich. Es reicht mir tagtäglich ihre schlechte Laune abzubekommen", keifte eine andere Stimme, die Melody noch nie gehört hatte. Für einen Moment wurde es still, dann sagte der Unbekannte wesentlich leiser: „Ihre Frau hätte nicht gewollt, daß Sie so werden, wie Sie jetzt sind."  
„Verschwinden Sie", sagte Rush und Melody konnte das Zittern in seiner Stimme hören. „Sofort."  
Der andere Schatten verschwand und Rush blieb einen Moment in der Tür stehen, bis die Schritte fort waren. Melody wagte fast nicht zu atmen, das war definitiv nicht für ihre Ohren bestimmt gewesen. Sie verhielt sich absolut still und wartete, daß Rush ebenfalls gehen würde, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung blieb er einfach in der Tür stehen. Ein paar Sekunden später konnte sie ein Schluchzen hören und sah, wie der Wissenschaftler langsam zu Boden glitt.  
 _Er weint,_ wurde ihr klar und sie wußte, was los war. _Er hat seine Frau verloren._  
Melody brach es fast das Herz. Ihr eigener Schmerz über den Verlust ihrer geliebten Schwester kam hoch und sie spürte, wie Tränen in ihre Augen stiegen. Aber sie durfte sich jetzt nicht verraten. Mit aller Macht versuchte sie ihre Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten und betete, daß Rush sie nicht sehen würde.  
Er blieb ein paar Minuten dort sitzen, dann sah Melody nur, wie er sich über die Augen wischte und aufstand. Er schwankte etwas beim Gehen und sie konnte seine Verzweiflung spüren. Seine Frau war scheinbar alles für ihn gewesen, genau wie ihre Schwester. Rush verschwand und Melody erlaubte nun endlich ihren Tränen den Weg nach draußen. Der Hunger war ihr vergangen und als sie sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, schlich sie zurück in ihr Quartier. Egal wie Dr. Rush sich verhielt, sie wußte, warum das so war und sie verstand ihn.

 _Gegenwart, Camp, fremder Planet…_

„Dr. Rush, bitte kommen", probierte es Lisa Park jetzt schon zum dritten mal, doch immer noch ohne Erfolg.  
„Er muß hier sein, auf der Destiny ist er nicht", meinte Volker, der gerade mit Young gesprochen hatte.  
„Eli ist auch nicht da, er ist bestimmt bei Rush. Eli", probierte Park jetzt Eli zu erreichen, doch auch hier kam keine Antwort.  
„Daß Rush manchmal nicht reagiert bin ich ja gewohnt, aber Eli?"  
„Stimmt, das paßt nicht zu ihm. Wobei er letztens auch verschwunden war…", sinnierte Volker weiter.  
„Ich habe ein dummes Gefühl, irgendwas stimmt da nicht. Wir sollten bei dem Artefakt nachsehen gehen", schlug Park dann vor und zusammen mit dem Team, das Rush herbeordert hatte und zwei Marines machten sie sich auf den Weg.  
Als sie eine gute halbe Stunde später dort angekommen waren, sahen sie sofort einige Sachen der beiden Vermißten herumliegen.  
„Hier ist Dr. Rushs Funkgerät und sein Notizblock!", rief Volker und schwenkte den immer dünner werdenden Block in der Luft, um zu signalisieren, wo er es gefunden hatte.  
„Ich hab Elis Funkgerät hier und seine Wasserflasche", meinte Lieutenant James, die auf der anderen Seite stand.  
„Und wo sind die beiden?", fragte Dr. Park und sah sich um. Der männliche Marine legte auf die Frage einfach seine Hände wie einen Trichter an den Mund und rief laut: „Dr. Rush! Mr. Wallace!"  
Alle lauschten ein paar Sekunden, doch es kam keine Antwort.  
„Wir sollten Colonel Young informieren", meinte James schließlich. Die anderen nickten und nachdem James mit dem Colonel gesprochen und ihm alles erklärt hatte, startete eine Suchaktion.

Nur knappe 5 Meter neben ihnen, im Inneren des Obelisken, kam Melody langsam wieder zu sich.  
„Melody? Wie fühlst Du Dich?", fragte Eli, der neben ihr saß und sie erleichtert ansah.  
„Als ob ich genau in der größten Kirchturmuhr der Welt getanden hätte als diese gerade 12 Uhr Mittags läutet", meinte sie trocken.  
Eli lächelte. „Hätte auch von mir sein können", meinte er dann. „Kannst Du Dich aufsetzen?"  
„Ich denke schon", meinte sie und mit Elis Unterstützung lehnte sie kurz darauf gegen eine Wand.  
„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie dann und massierte sich die Stirn. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß ihr Kopf gleich platzen würde.  
„Dr. Rush meint, Du hättest die falschen Töne gesungen und deshalb eine Entladung abbekommen", erklärte er.  
Melody schloß die Augen um besser denken zu können. Es fiel ihr unendlich schwer sich darauf zu konzentrieren, was überhaupt passiert war, doch es gelang ihr schließlich, sich an die Tonfolge zu erinnern und die Schmerzen wenigstens ein wenig auszublenden.  
Dr. Rush kam heran und hockte sich vor sie. „Können Sie die Melodie noch einmal singen? Aber diesmal bis zum Ende?", fragte er.  
Eli ballte unbewußt eine Hand zur Faust und zischte schon fast: „Sie ist gerade erst wieder zu sich gekommen, geben Sie ihr wenigstens noch etwas Zeit um sich zu erholen."  
„Ist schon gut, Eli, mir geht's gut", mischte sich Melody schnell ein und blickte erst Dr. Rush und dann Eli an. Elis Gedanken zu deuten war einfach, seine Miene drückte alles deutlich aus – er war verletzt und wütend auf den Wissenschaftler, aber nicht wegen seines scheinbaren Desinteresses, was sie anging, etwas war zwischen den beiden vorgefallen. Und in Rushs Blick sah sie, daß er sich stählerte gegen Elis Feindseligkeiten. Und in dem Zuge legte er das unsensibelste Verhalten an der Tag, das er aufbringen konnte um alle Emotionen sowohl von ihm als auch Eli abzublocken.  
Melody verstand es, denn ihr ging es manchmal nicht anders. Obwohl es schon so lange her war, der Verlust eines geliebten Menschen fraß immer noch an ihr. Und bei Nicholas mußte es noch schlimmer sein. In dem Moment hatte sie das starke Bedürfnis, ihn zu umarmen, denn beide teilten denselben Schmerz und sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als jemanden, der sie verstand. Doch das war nur Wunschdenken und schnell versuchte sie sich wieder auf das zu konzentrieren, was Dr. Rush gesagt hatte.  
„Zu Ende singen? Aber, die Energieentladung…", ein neuer Schmerz stach hinter ihrer Stirn und sie verzog das Gesicht.  
„Sie haben nicht den kompletten Part gesungen, sondern abgebrochen. Ich glaube aber, daß der Obelisk, hätten Sie den Aktivierungcode zu Ende gebracht, sich lediglich auf ihre Person eingestellt hätte."  
Melody blickte ihn unsicher und fragend an. Die Kopfschmerzen raubten ihr fast den Verstand.  
„Sie meinen… ich muß mich erst mit dem Artefakt verbinden? Wie eine Art neurales Interface?"  
Rush nickte.  
„Nein, das ist viel zu riskant für sie", mischte sich Eli ein.  
„Haben Sie eine bessere Idee um hier herauszukommen Eli? Die Zeit spielt gegen uns", meinte Rush harsch und Eli schwieg.  
„Ich versuche es", meinte Melody und stand langsam auf, was ihrem Kopf gar nicht gefiel. Sie mußte sich an der Wand abstützen und kniff die Augen zusammen.  
„Melody", meinte Eli zögerlich, „Du weißt nicht, was mit Dir passiert. Wir finden einen anderen Weg."  
„Nein, Dr. Rush hat Recht. Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, ich muß es versuchen."  
Sie versuchte ihre Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, stellte sich in die Mitte des Raumes und begann. Als die Energie wieder auf sie zielte machte sie jedoch weiter und wurde dieses mal nicht von ihr zurückgeschleudert, sondern eingehüllt. Ihre Wahrnehmung änderte sich, sie sah sich selber in der Mitte stehen, in Licht gehüllt und neben ihr, in sicherem Abstand, Rush und Eli, die sie ansahen. Sie spürte, wie der Obelisk mit ihr verschmolz, süße Klänge drangen in ihren Kopf und Bilder strömten auf sie ein. Sie verstand jetzt alles.  
Vor Jahrtausenden hatte eine fremde Zivilisation das Artefakt erbaut. Die Steine stammten von einem mächtigen Meteoriten, der vor Millionen von Jahren auf dem Planeten eingeschlagen war. Einige Kristallfragmente im Gestein waren einer Lebensform ähnlich. Als diese damals in den Obelisken mit verbaut wurden, bildete sich über die Jahrzehnte hinweg aus den Kristallen und den technischen Geräten, die eingebaut wurden, eine eigenständige Lebensform, mehr eine künstliche Intelligenz.  
Die Bewohner bemerkten, daß der Obelisk besonders war und bald erwählten sie einen von ihnen, der mit dem Artefakt kommunizieren konnte. Dieser Vorgang war damals derselbe, der jetzt mit ihr passierte – die KI verband sich mit dem Wirt und eine Kommunikation wurde möglich.  
Über die Jahrhunderte hinweg war es ein friedliches Leben, bis eines Tages der Planet angegriffen wurde. Die letzten Bewohner flohen durch das Stargate und kamen nie mehr zurück. Seither war die KI allein und einsam.  
Als sie dann allerdings Melody singen hörte gestern, erwachte sie aus einer langen Ruhephase und aktivierte den Transporter, um mit dem Mädchen eine neue Bindung eingehen zu können. Sie wollte nicht mehr allein sein. Auch sie verstand die Musik als komplexes Muster der Mathematik und fand sie einfach wunderschön.  
„Du mußt nicht mehr allein sein", teilte Melody der Lebensform in ihren Gedanken mit.  
„Ich bin nicht mehr allein", kam die Antwort, ebenfalls in ihren Gedanken, „ich habe jetzt Dich."  
„Aber ich kann nicht hierbleiben, ich muß wieder auf die Destiny zurück."  
„Du bist dort auch einsam, ich kann es sehen. Bleib hier, dann haben wir uns beide."

Rush und Eli, die immernoch still dastanden und fasziniert (zumindest galt das für Rush) beobachteten, was mit Melody passierte, konnten von dem Wortwechsel nichts hören. Das Mädchen hatte inzwischen die Augen geschlossen und stand unbeweglich da, immer noch eingehüllt von Energie.  
„Das gefällt mir nicht", meinte Eli, der sichtlich nervös war.  
„Ganz ruhig, so etwas dauert", meinte Rush nur.  
„Wie können Sie überhaupt wissen, was mit ihr passiert?", fauchte der junge Mann nun zurück.  
Rush seufzte, antwortete aber nicht. Eine Diskussion war überflüssig und bereits zu spät. Immerhin war sich der Wissenschaftler sicher, daß er Recht hatte. Er hoffte natürlich, daß Miss Hansen keinen Schaden nahm. Was genau allerdings mit ihr passieren würde, wußte er auch nicht.  
„Ich kann wirklich nicht hierbleiben, ganz allein, ich würde verrückt werden", erklärte Melody jetzt etwas ängstlicher. Ihr Blick glitt zu der Szene unter ihr herunter. Eli schien nervös zu werden während Dr. Rush immer noch abwartend dastand.  
„Siehst Du den jungen Mann dort? Er sorgt sich um mich und möchte, daß ich wieder zurückkomme", behauptete sie. Zumindest hatte sie das Gefühl, daß Eli sich tatsächlich um sie sorgte.  
Und gerade in dem Moment schien auch Eli es nicht mehr auszuhalten und streckte seine Hand nach Melody aus. Sowohl Dr. Rush als auch Melody riefen beide: „Eli, nicht!", aber zu hören war nur Dr. Rush. Allerdings kam seine Warnung zu spät. Eli berührte Melody und wurde abermals von einer Entladung nach hinten geschleudert.  
Rush eilte zu ihm und schien nach seinem Puls zu suchen, doch er zögerte mit einem Mal und blickte dann zu Melody. Da sie das Ganze von oben beobachtete, konnte sie nicht sehen, was mit Eli war, denn Rush hockte halb über ihm. Langsam stand er dann aber auf und Melody starrte entsetzt auf die vielen Verbrennungen, die Elis linke Gesichtshälfte und den Großteil seiner linken Körperhälfte bedeckten. Jetzt wußte sie auch, warum Rush zögerte. Daß Eli noch lebte, konnte man zum Glück gut sehen, denn er atmete noch. Aber er brauchte sofort Hilfe.  
„Miss Hansen", wandte sich Rush jetzt verzweifelt an Melodys Körper. „Wenn Sie uns hier rausholen können, dann jetzt."  
Mehr war nicht nötig zu sagen.  
„Hilf mir, bitte", flehte sie die KI an fügte noch hinzu: „Du kannst humanoide Körper als Wirte benutzen, ich habe es gesehen, Du kannst meinen haben und ich nehme Dich mit auf die Destiny, aber BITTE hilf mir jetzt. Eli stirbt, wenn er nicht sofort hier rauskommt." Sie klang so verzweifelt, daß die KI Mitleid hatte. Sie hatte sich zwar an den Obelisken gewöhnt, aber Melody hatte Recht, sie konnte in einen Wirt wechseln.  
„Du wirst mich dann aber immer in Deinem Kopf hören, das kann ich nicht beeinflussen", warnte sie sie noch.  
„Das geht schon, aber bitte, mach schnell", erwiderte Melody.  
„Du mußt Deinen Geist völlig für mich öffnen, wir müssen eins werden", sagte die KI und Melody versuchte, nicht mehr an Eli, Rush oder sonst etwas zu denken, sondern konzentrierte sich nur darauf, die fremde Intelligenz willkommen zu heißen. Für einen Moment war sie überall und konnte auf die Kontrollen Zugriff nehmen.  
„Ich bringe Sie jetzt raus", hörte sie die KI in ihrem Kopf und dann spürte sie nur, wie Rush und Eli verschwunden waren.  
„Dieser Bau wird zerstört werden, wenn ich ihn verlasse", warnte die KI noch einmal.  
„Keine Sorge, ich werde auf Dich aufpassen", meinte Melody nur und dann stand sie plötzlich ebenfalls draußen. Die plötzliche Helligkeit tat ihr in den Augen weh und sie kniff sie zusammen und blinzelte vorsichtig. Langsam konnte sie erkennen, was los war. Sie stand ungefähr 20 Meter von dem Artefakt entfernt, ein gutes Stück links von ihr sah sie Dr. Rush und ein paar andere Leute um irgendwas herumstehen.  
 _Eli,_ war ihr klar. Sie wollte hinlaufen, doch etwas hielt sie zurück.  
 _Nein, bleib hier, sie kümmern sich um ihn,_ hörte sie die Stimme der KI in ihrem Kopf.  
Ein neues Geräusch ließ alle auf den Obelisken schauen. Erst war es ein Knirschen, dann wurde daraus ein Grollen, das zu einem Donner heranwuchs. Unter den entsetzten Augen aller fiel der Obelisk in sich zusammen und hüllte alle in eine dicke Staubwolke ein.  
 _Jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr,_ sagte die KI traurig.  
Melody, die sich die Hände vor das Gesicht hielt um dem Staub etwas zu entgehen, hustete und versuchte gleichzeitig, der KI beruhigende Gedanken zu übermitteln. Sie hatte versprochen, sich um sie zu kümmern, und dieses Versprechen würde sie auch halten. Sie spürte Dankbarkeit von ihr ausgehen und als sich der Staub langsam verzog, suchte sie nach Eli.  
Die Szene, die sich ihr bot, war doch überraschend. lag halb über Eli, bedeckte mit seinen Händen vorsichtig sein Gesicht und hatte ihn somit weitgehend vor dem Staub geschützt, was für seine Verbrennungen eindeutig eine Rettung war.  
In der Ferne sah sie noch ein paar Leute herlaufen, die Frau mit dem großen Rucksack war eindeutig TJ und Melody fühlte sich erleichtert. Eli würde gleich Hilfe bekommen.  
Ihr Blick wanderte wieder zurück und jemand half Rush beim Aufstehen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, als TJ ankam und schaute sich dann um. Sein Blick blieb an Melody haften, die immer noch dort stand, wo die KI sie hingeportet hatte und ihn ansah.  
 _Nein, sag ihm nichts,_ hörte sie die KI.  
 _Warum nicht?  
Er… würde Dich als Bedrohung ansehen. Sage niemandem etwas von uns.  
Also gut._  
Rush kam auf sie zugelaufen. „Miss Hansen… ich möchte genau wissen, was dort drinnen passiert ist", verlangte er zu wissen.  
 _Sag ihm nichts von mir, auch nicht, daß ich existiere,_ bat die KI noch einmal.  
„Können wir das später klären? Wie geht es Eli?", fragte sie und wich seinem Blick aus.  
„Um ihn wird sich gekümmert. Warum ist der Pylon eingestürzt? Was haben Sie erfahren?", hakte Rush nach und blickte sie unerbittlich an.  
Sie zögerte kurz und überlegte, wie sie am besten beschreiben konnte, was passiert war ohne die KI zu erwähnen.  
„Dr. Rush! Miss Hansen!" Der Ruf kam von der Sanitäterin und die Angesprochenen blickten zu ihr herüber.  
„Ich möchte Sie beide ebenfalls umgehend auf dem Schiff sehen, kommen Sie!", rief TJ herüber.  
Eli wurde bereits auf einer Trage weggebracht und Melody machte sich schnell daran, TJs Aufforderung Folge zu leisten. Rush wirkte unzufrieden, aber er würde seine Antworten sicher noch bekommen. Allerdings hatte er weniger Lust den Ort hier zu verlassen und rief: „Ich muß die Trümmer noch untersuchen, ich komme später nach."  
„Abgelehnt. Sie haben eine Platzwunde am Kopf. Wenn Sie nicht freiwillig mitkommen werde ich Sie unter Arrest stellen und zum Schiff eskortieren lassen." TJs Miene duldete keinen Widerspruch und Melody war froh, als Rush mißmutig hinterherkam. Außerdem hielt sie es für notwendig, TJ über den Zustand der beiden Männer zu informieren.  
„Sie haben ihm das Leben gerettet", lobte Tamara sie, als sie von Rushs Herzstillstand berichtet hatte.  
Melody winkte ab. „Nur, weil Sie uns so gut auf eine solche Situation vorbereitet haben", gab sie das Lob zurück.  
„Ist mit Ihnen alles in Ordnung?", fragte TJ.  
„Ja, ich bin als Einzige ungeschoren davongekommen", log sie. Sie beherbergte schließlich nur eine fremde Präsenz in sich und litt immer noch unter starken Kopfschmerzen.  
„Wie geht es Eli?", fragte Melody noch einmal nach.  
TJs Ausdruck wurde ernst, als sie antwortete: „Er lebt, aber er hat einige ziemlich böse Verbrennungen erlitten, ich fürchte, ich kann nicht viel für ihn tun. Er bräuchte vermutlich mehrere Hauttransplantationen und bis zur Heilung einen Schutz, aber… wir haben weder für das Eine noch das Andere irgendetwas auf der Destiny."  
Melody schwieg, was TJ als Betroffenheit deutete. In Wirklichkeit allerdings sprach sie mit der KI.  
 _Kannst Du nicht irgendetwas für ihn tun?  
Ich wüßte nicht, was.  
Auf dem Schiff gibt es einige Antiker-Geräte, kannst Du herausfinden, ob etwas dabei ist, das Eli helfen könnte? Wir haben erst seit Kurzem Zugriff auf das ganze Schiff und seine Systeme.  
Ich kann es versuchen, aber dazu brauche ich Dich.  
Ich tue, was immer Du willst, wenn wir Eli nur helfen können._  
„Miss Hansen", sprach TJ sie jetzt schon zum zweiten Mal an und Melody schreckte aus ihrer Konversation hoch.  
„Entschuldigung, ich war in Gedanken", erklärte sie.  
„Eli wird vielleicht Narben zurückbehalten, aber er wird es überleben. Das ist die Hauptsache", wollte TJ ihr tröstliche Worte mitgeben.  
„Natürlich", sagte Melody nur gedankenverloren und achtete darauf, ihre Hände unten zu halten, denn ihre Kopfschmerzen erreichten gerade einen neuen Höhepunkt.

Wieder zurück auf der Destiny führte TJ alle sofort ohne Umwege zur Krankenstation. Eli lag bereits auf einer Liege und Dr. Rush und Melody standen noch in der Tür. Erst jetzt konnten sie die Verbrennungen richtig sehen und Melody hielt sich die Hand vor Schreck vor den Mund. Sie war nur froh, daß Eli bewußtlos war.  
„Dr. Rush", hörte der Wissenschaftler Tamaras Stimme, die von irgendwo hinten kam, „Sie dürfen sich schon mal auf ein freies Bett begeben. Ich bin gleich bei Ihnen."  
Melody sah seine Wangenmuskeln zucken, aber er widersprach nicht und nahm auf dem Bett neben Eli Platz.  
TJ tauchte wieder auf, einige Tücher im Arm tragend, die einen stechenden Geruch absonderten und die sie nun über Elis Verbrennungen ausbreitete.  
„Kann ich Ihnen helfen?", bot Melody an.  
„Wenn Sie mir ungefähr zwei Liter abgekochtes Wasser besorgen könnten, wäre mir damit schon sehr geholfen."  
„Okay", antwortete sie und machte sich auf den Weg zur Messe.  
Als die Tücher Elis Wunden bedeckten legte TJ ihm noch eine Infusion und wandte sich dann Dr. Rush zu.  
„Ich hörte, Sie hatten ebenfalls eine Begegnung mit der fremden Energie und einen Herzstillstand?", fragte sie und maß dabei seinen Puls.  
„Mir geht es gut, danke der Nachfrage", sagte er bissig. Er hatte keine Lust schon wieder auf der Krankenstation zu bleiben. Die 3 Wochen, die er vor kurzem erst hier verbringen mußte, reichten ihm völlig.  
„Ihr Puls könnte besser sein", kommentierte die Sanitäterin und holte dann eine Blutdruckmanschette, die die ihm anlegte. Auch mit diesem Ergebnis war sie noch nicht zufrieden.  
„Ihr Blutdruck ist zu niedrig. Ich werde Sie lieber eine Weile zur Beobachtung hierbehalten." Sie ignorierte kurzerhand Rushs bösen Blick und sah sich noch die Kopfwunde an.  
„Gut, sie ist nicht so tief. Ich werde sie noch einmal gründlich reinigen, danach können Sie sich ausruhen."  
„Ich brauche keine Ruhe, ich muß mit Miss Hansen sprechen", erklärte Rush wütend und wollte schon aufstehen, doch Tamara hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück.  
„Sie bleiben schön hier und werden erst dann gehen, wenn ich es Ihnen erlaube." Sie klang äußerst bestimmt und schenkte Rush einen Blick, der ihn verharren ließ. Schließlich seufzte er und gab nach.  
„Dann holen Sie Miss Hansen bitte her", sagte er.  
„Das kann warten. Sie könnten etwas Schlaf gebrauchen."  
Rush zog eine Schnute und TJ lächelte.  
„Wenn Sie einen Mittagsschlaf machen, könnte ich mich vielleicht dazu durchringen, sie früher zu entlassen. Vorausgesetzt, Ihre Werte gefallen mir. Und jetzt seien Sie tapfer, es wird gleich brennen."  
Rush hielt es nicht für nötig auf diese kleine Spitze zu reagieren und unterdrückte ein Stöhnen, als TJ vorsichtig seine Kopfwunde säuberte.  
„So, das war's", sagte sie und legte noch einen Verband an, um die Wunde sauber zu halten.  
„Kopfschmerzen?", fragte sie noch und Rush antwortete: „Es ist auszuhalten."  
„Also ja." Sie ging kurz in den hinteren Teil, wo die restlichen Medikamente lagerten und kam dann mit einer dicken Tablette und einem Glas Wasser wieder.  
„Bitte sehr", sagte sie nur und reichte dem Wissenschaftler beides. Seufzend nahm er es entgegen und schluckte die Tablette dann so schnell wie möglich runter. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er eine angenehme Müdigkeit spürte. Kurz darauf war er eingeschlafen.

Kaum hatte Melody sich auf den Weg gemacht um das Wasser zu holen, schlüpfte sie in den erstbesten Lagerraum und glitt hinter einigen Kisten zu Boden. Ihr Kopf tat so weh, daß vor ihren Augen alles verschwamm und sie größte Mühe hatte, geradeaus zu laufen.  
 _Geht es Dir nicht gut?_ fragte die KI besorgt.  
„Doch, ich hab nur Kopfschmerzen", sagte Melody hörbar.  
 _Kann Dir diese Frau nicht helfen, die Deinem Freund jetzt hilft?_  
„Ich glaube nicht, außerdem wäre die Gefahr zu groß, daß jemand mitbekommt, daß Du existierst."  
 _Vielleicht sollte ich…,_ begann die KI, doch Melody rappelte sich wieder auf.  
„Ich komm klar, mein Schädel hat schon mehr ausgehalten als die kleine Beule."  
Die KI sagte nichts, aber trotzdem spürte Melody ihr Unbehagen.  
„Ich muß das Wasser holen", sagte sie und als sie sicher war, einigermaßen laufen zu können, machte sie sich wieder auf den Weg.  
Erst nach einer guten halben Stunde erst kehrte sie wieder zu TJ zurück, eine große Karaffe tragend.  
„Hier ist das Wasser, tut mir leid, daß es so lange gedauert hat."  
„Danke, Miss Hansen."  
„Wie… wie sieht es aus?", fragte Melody schließlich zögerlich.  
TJ seufzte. „Seine Verbrennungen sind leider noch schlimmer, als es den Anschein gehabt hat. Ich fürchte, er wird entstellt bleiben, aber er wird überleben, wenn es keine Komplikationen gibt."  
Das Mädchen blickte betroffen nach unten und konnte nicht umhin, als sich für seine Verletzungen verantwortlich zu fühlen. Hätte er sich nicht solche Sorge um sie gemacht, hätte er sie vermutlich nie versucht anzufassen…  
Sie keuchte kurz auf, als ein riesiger Eispickel in ihren Kopf zu schlagen schien und sie gleichzeitig die Stimme der KI hörte.  
 _Es war nicht Deine Schuld,_ sagte sie nachdrücklich.  
Melody hatte gerade viel mehr Sorge, daß TJ etwas bemerkt haben könnte, aber die junge Sanitäterin hatte sich zum Glück gerade über Eli gebeugt und ihr somit den Rücken zugewandt.  
 _Was soll ich machen, damit Du auf die Geräte zugreifen und deren Zweck enträtseln kannst?,_ fragte Melody in Gedanken.  
 _Das sollte nicht so schwierig sein, sobald Du eine Schiffskonsole berührst, die mit dem zentralen Datenspeicher verbunden ist, müßte ich auf alles Zugriff nehmen können. Allerdings muß ich, damit ich nicht in den Schiffssystemen verloren gehe, die Verbindung mit Dir aufrecht halten und das könnte vielleicht etwas schmerzhaft werden,_ warnte die KI.  
 _Schmerzhaft inwiefern?,_ hakte sie nach.  
 _Du hast gesehen, was mit Deinem Freund passiert ist,_ gab die KI zur Antwort.  
Melody überlegte nicht allzu lange, bevor sie antwortete: _Wir müssen es einfach versuchen._  
Sie bekam darauf keine Antwort mehr, aber ihre Kopfschmerzen ließen dafür etwas nach.  
TJ drehte sich gerade wieder zu ihr herum. „Geht es Ihnen soweit gut?", fragte sie, als Melody immer noch unschlüssig dastand und nichts weiter sagte.  
„Ja, danke. Wie geht es Dr. Rush?", fragte sie dann hastig.  
„Ein wenig Ruhe und Erholung und er ist wieder einsatzfähig", meinte TJ nur.  
„Das ist gut. Dann… werde ich mal wieder gehen."  
„Miss Hansen?", hielt sie TJs Stimme auf.  
Die junge Sanitäterin zögerte etwas, als sie anbot: „Wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Sie Eli jederzeit besuchen kommen. Dr. Rush natürlich auch", fügte sie noch hinzu als sie sah, daß Melodys Blick auf dem Wissenschaftler haften blieb.  
 _Sie scheint ihn gern zu haben,_ schoß es ihr durch den Kopf.  
„Danke… ich werde sicher mal vorbeikommen. Aber jetzt sollte ich wieder arbeiten gehen. Ich bin Dr. Rush noch einige Berechnungen schuldig."  
Schnell drehte sie sich um und verschwand. TJ blickte ihr einen Augenblick nachdenklich hinterher, dann widmete sie sich wieder ihren Patienten. Bei Elis Anblick seufzte sie erneut, das würde sicher schwer für den Jungen werden. Und wie war sein Verhältnis zu Miss Hansen? Tamara wußte zwar ihren Namen, da sie jeden an Bord schon einmal in ihrer Eigenschaft als Sanitäterin und auch Therapeutin befragt hatte, aber wenn sie ehrlich war, hatte sie sie schon fast vergessen, weil sie sie seither weder gesehen noch gehört hatte.  
„Sowas sollte eigentlich nicht sein", sagte sie leise vor sich hin bis ihr einfiel, daß sie noch Colonel Young über die Ereignisse unterrichten mußte.  
Dieser kam höchstpersönlich zwei Stunden später auf der Krankenstation vorbei um, sich selbst ein Bild von Elis Verletzungen zu machen. Um Dr. Rush machte er sich nicht mehr so große Sorgen nachdem TJ ihm versichert hatte, der Wissenschaftler würde lediglich etwas Ruhe brauchen und wäre dann wieder völlig in Ordnung.  
„Kannst Du nicht noch irgendwas für ihn tun?", fragte Young sie gerade, als er den jungen Mann gesehen hatte.  
TJ schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich kann nicht einmal sagen, ob er schon über den Berg ist. Wenn sich seine Wunden noch entzünden und es Komplikationen gibt…" Sie verstummte und Everett legte ihr seine Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Eli ist hart im Nehmen, er schafft es schon", versuchte er Tamara Mut zu geben.  
Mehr um Everett ebenfalls zu beruhigen nickte sie, doch sie wußte genau, wie es um Eli stand.


	9. Chapter 9

Als Melody in ihrem Quartier ankam, fiel sie einfach auf ihr Bett. Ihr Schädel drohte immer noch zu bersten und sie hoffte, etwas Ruhe würde Linderung verschaffen. Allerdings war es schwer, überhaupt Ruhe zu finden. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten plötzlich Erinnerungen, Bilder, Töne und Melodien umher, die in keinem Zusammenhang zueinander standen. Sie schloß die Augen und versuchte sich nur auf ein Bild zu konzentrieren, das All mit den Sternen, aber je mehr sie sich gegen die Erinnerungen sträubte, die in ihr hochkamen, desto schlimmer wurde es. Nach einer Weile wußte sie vor Schmerzen weder ein noch aus und Tränen der Verzweifelung begannen ihn ihr hochzusteigen.  
 _Warum weinst Du?,_ hörte sie die KI, was ihr noch mehr Stiche verursachte.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wie lange ich das noch aushalten kann", schluchzte sie und mit einem Mal ließ der Druck etwas nach und sie beruhigte sich allmählich.  
 _Ich fürchte, das liegt an mir,_ sagte die KI bedauernd. _Ich versuche nicht zu viel in Deine Gedanken einzudringen, aber ich war so lange alleine und Du hast so viel Erinnerungen in Dir… tut mir leid. Du mußt Dich erst noch an mich gewöhnen._  
„Schon gut, ich brauche nur ein wenig Schlaf. Kannst Du Dich irgendwie so lange zurückhalten, bis ich eingeschlafen bin?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.  
 _Ich werde es versuchen. Probiere jetzt einfach an nichts zu denken. Ich muß erst noch lernen, wie Deine Gedankengänge funktionieren._  
Melody nickte nur müde und schloß dann erneut die Augen. Es schien zu funktionieren und ihre Kopfschmerzen wurden tatsächlich erträglich. Allmählich fand sie den Schlaf, den sie so dringend benötigte.

Nicholas hörte leise Stimmen, als er am Aufwachen war. Die Erinnerungen kamen fast sofort wieder und er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen. Sein Kopf brummte immer noch, aber zum Glück nicht mehr so stark, wie am Anfang. Die Stimmen waren derweil verstummt und er drehte den Kopf nach links, um nach Eli zu sehen. Eine falsche Entscheidung, wie er gleich darauf festellte, denn durch die plötzliche Drehbewegung erwachte der Schmied in seinem Kopf wieder zu Leben und bearbeitete munter seinen Amboß weiter.  
„Oooh", entfuhr ihm ein Stöhnen und er tastete nach seiner Schläfe.  
„Eine Weile werden Sie noch unter Kopfschmerzen leiden", hörte er Lieutenant Johansen, die auch gleich darauf in sein Blickfeld trat.  
„Wie lange habe ich geschlafen?", fragte er nur.  
„Fast 12 Stunden", meinte TJ, während sie begann, seine Werte zu überprüfen.  
Rush war davon gar nicht begeistert und das sagte er auch.  
„Ein Mittagsschlaf war ausgemacht, wenn ich mich recht erinnere", zischte er ärgerlich. „Das ist maximal eine Stunde."  
TJ zuckte nur leicht mit den Achseln.  
„Sie hatten eine kleine Auszeit bitter nötig."  
Als sie mit ihrer Überprüfung fertig war, sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Ihre Werte gefallen mir immer noch nicht. Ich fürchte, Sie werden noch etwas hierbleiben müssen. Ich werde Ihnen derweil etwas zu essen holen lassen."  
Rush schloß die Augen und seufzte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt.  
„Ich möchte mit Miss Hansen sprechen", verlangte er.  
„Dr. Rush, es ist gerade die Nachtgleiche angebrochen. Sie schläft jetzt sicher. Das hat auch noch Zeit bis morgen."  
Er rollte mit den Augen und nach einem kurzen Moment fragte er dann: „Wie geht es Mr. Wallace?"  
Die Frage ging ihm schwerer über die Lippen, als er angenommen hatte. Elis Verbrennungen hatten ihn schockiert, als er sich in dem Obelisken über ihn gebeugt hatte und tief in seinem Inneren wußte er, daß er Schuld daran trug. Gleichzeitig war er wütend, weil der Junge seine Schutzmauer überwunden hatte und er sich große Sorgen um ihn machte. Genau das, was er unter allen Umständen verhindern wollte.  
 _Erst Gloria, dann Mandy und jetzt auch noch Eli,_ ging es ihm durch den Kopf. _Warum verliere ich alles, was mir etwas bedeutet?_  
Tamaras Blick wanderte zu Eli herüber, dann wieder zurück zu Rush. Sie spürte, daß er sich wirklich um Eli sorgte und überlegte, wie sie ihm die schlechten Nachrichten am schonendsten beibringen konnte, zumal er selber noch nicht ganz auf der Höhe war. Doch es gab nichts, was sie in irgendeiner Form beschönigen konnte und außerdem hatte Rush es nicht gerne, wenn jemand um den heißen Brei redete. Daher sagte sie ihm die ganze Wahrheit und obwohl der Wissenschaftler versuchte, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen konnte sie doch sehen, wie die Nachricht ihn mitnahm.  
„Ich werde Ihnen etwas aus der Küche holen", sagte sie schließlich um ihm etwas Zeit zu geben, allein zu sein und alles zu verdauen. „Bitte haben Sie solange ein Auge auf Eli, ja? Er ist zwar im Moment stabil, aber sobald sich etwas verändert möchte ich es wissen."  
Rush nickte nur und Tamara legte ihm sein Funkgerät in Reichweite. Dann ließ sie die beiden für ein paar Minuten allein. Doch kaum war Lieutenant Johansen weg, trat jemand anderes ein.  
„Miss Hansen?", fragte Rush überrascht. Und gleich darauf fügte er hinzu: „Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"  
Die junge Frau sah furchtbar aus, ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen, ihr Gesicht schneeweiß, ihre Hand hielt sie an die Stirn gepreßt und sie schien sich kaum noch auf den Beinen halten zu können. Und anscheinend hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, daß er wach war, denn sie zuckte zusammen, als er sie ansprach, nahm sofort ihre Hand wieder herunter und riß sich merklich zusammen.  
„Tut mir leid, habe ich Sie etwa geweckt?", fragte sie zerknirscht.  
„Nein, haben Sie nicht", erwiderte Rush und sah sie kritisch an. „Suchen Sie Lieutenant Johansen?", fragte er dann.  
Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich wollte nur nachsehen, wie es Ihnen und Eli geht", erfand sie rasch eine Ausrede für ihre Anwesenheit. Tatsächlich hatten sie und die KI, nachdem sie aufgewacht war, es für das Beste gehalten, den Zugriff auf die Geräte dort vorzunehmen, wo sie sich befanden, nämlich auf der Krankenstation. Melody hatte schon eine Zeitlang in einer Nische versteckt gegenüber der Tür ausgeharrt in der Hoffnung, TJ würde mal das Bad aufsuchen oder aus einem anderen Grund die Station für eine Weile verlassen, damit sie ungestört hineinschlüpfen konnte. Daß Dr. Rush um diese Zeit wach war, damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet.  
„Wie es um Mr. Wallace steht sollten Sie am besten Lieutenant Johansen fragen", gab Rush knapp zur Auskunft ohne es für nötig zu halten, von sich selber etwas zu sagen.  
Melody seufzte leise. Er sorgte sich scheinbar sehr um Eli, das konnte sie ihm ansehen, und wenn ihre Vermutung richtig war, dann hatte er soeben von TJ erfahren, wie es um ihn stand. Sie zögerte nur einen Moment, doch dann trat sie zu dem Wissenschaftler ans Bett.  
 _Was hast Du vor?,_ ertönte die Stimme der KI in ihrem Kopf. _Wir wollten doch Deinem Freund versuchen zu helfen._  
 _Das machen wir auch,_ dachte Melody, _aber ich muß kurz mit Dr. Rush reden. Es dauert nicht lange, versprochen._  
„Aber es trifft sich gut, daß Sie hier sind. Sie haben mir noch einige Dinge zu erklären", sagte Rush, als die junge Frau bei ihm stand.  
„Nein, das machen wir, wenn Sie wieder gesund sind", sagte sie bestimmt. Der Wissenschaftler wollte sie gerade anfahren, doch Melody kam ihm zuvor.  
„Sie machen sich Sorgen um ihn, habe ich nicht Recht?", fragte sie sanft und deutete mit dem Kopf kurz in Elis Richtung.  
Rush erstarrte und sein Blick wurde finster. „So viel, wie um jeden anderen hier auf dem Schiff", wich er dann aus. „Er ist ein wichtiges Mitglied meines Teams und es wäre sehr ungünstig, wenn uns sein mathematisches Genie nicht mehr zur Verfügung stünde."  
Melody schaute ihn nur unbeweglich an und meinte dann, immer noch leise: „Das ist nicht wahr, und das wissen Sie. Eli ist mehr für Sie als nur ein Mathe-Genie, das Ihnen hilft. Und irgendetwas ist zwischen Ihnen beiden vorgefallen."  
„Das ist völliger Unsinn", fuhr Rush sie an, doch Melody beeindruckte das wenig.  
„Es ist okay, ich werde es keinem sagen", meinte sie dann und blickte nach unten, weil sie ihm jetzt nicht in die Augen sehen konnte. „Ich verstehe Sie und weiß, was Sie durchmachen."  
Jetzt blickte Rush sie alarmiert und völlig fassungslos an.  
„Ich weiß nicht, wovon Sie reden", schnappte er dann.  
„Sie… haben Ihre Frau verloren, nicht wahr?", fragte sie kaum hörbar und schaute ihn jetzt wieder an. In seinen Augen konnte sie lesen, daß sie die ganze Zeit das Richtige vermutet hatte.  
„Woher wissen Sie das?", fragte er jetzt ebenso leise und nur ein leichtes Zittern um seine Mundpartier herum verriet, wie aufgewühlt er war.  
„Ich habe es seit der Nacht auf der Icarus Base vermutet, als Sie vor der Kantinentür den Streit mit einem Ihrer Kollegen hatten. Ich habe Sie gesehen."  
Jetzt war es also raus. Dabei hatte sie sich geschworen, es niemals zu verraten, vor allem nicht Rush. Dieser antwortete nicht und Melody fühlte sich einmal mehr schuldig. Und zu allem Übel nahmen ihre Kopfschmerzen wieder immense Ausmaße an, denn die KI, die sich bis dahin ruhig verhalten hatte, erklang in ihrem Kopf.  
 _Vielleicht sollten wir uns jetzt doch lieber auf unser Vorhaben konzentrieren,_ schlug sie vor, denn sie konnte Melodys Unbehagen deutlich spüren und wollte nicht, daß es ihr noch schlechter ging.  
 _Nein, ich kann ihn hier jetzt nicht einfach so liegen lassen,_ widersprach sie, kniff die Augen zusammen und konnte nicht verhindern, daß ihr ein Schmerzgeräusch entfuhr.  
 _Das kannst Du auch später noch machen, Dir geht es nicht gut,_ hörte sie die KI, die sehr besorgt klang.  
Melody zwang sich die Augen wieder zu öffnen und stützte sich mit einer Hand möglichst unauffällig an Rushs Bett ab. Er sah jetzt nicht mehr traurig, sondern besorgt aus, als er sie anblickte.  
„Seien Sie nicht zu hart zu Eli, ich glaube wirklich, er hat Sie sehr gerne", fing Melody an. Gleichzeitig hörte sie wieder die KI in sich.  
 _Du… hast ihn ebenfalls sehr gerne, oder? Dr. Rush…Du hast ihn sogar mehr als gerne!_  
Die plötzliche Erregung des KI, als sie die Wahrheit erkannte, ließ Melodys Kopf beinah platzen und zur selben Zeit sagte Rush auch noch: „Ich behandle Mr. Wallace wie alle anderen und ich verlange dasselbe von ihm, wie von allen Mitarbeitern, nämlich daß sie gute Arbeit leisten und Lösungen finden."  
Da Rush zur selben Zeit wie die KI gesprochen hatte, wurden die Schmerzen für Melody wieder unerträglich. Sie mußte sich mit beiden Händen abstützen, krümmte sich zusammen und rief schließlich laut: „Nein, habe ich nicht!"  
Das Ausruf galt der KI, allerdings hatte sie nicht beabsichtigt, es laut zu sagen.  
Rush richtete sich auf und griff nach Melodys Arm, um sie festzuhalten, bevor sie zu Boden sinken konnte. Spätestens jetzt war seine Vermutung, daß mit ihr etwas nicht in Ordnung war, bewiesen.  
„Miss Hansen!". sagte er laut, weil sie recht abwesend wirkte. Er zögerte nicht lange, schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante, rutschte herunter und hielt sie fest. Dann wollte er nach dem Funkgerät greifen um TJ zu verständigen, aber Melody hielt plötzlich seine Hand fest.  
 _Halte ihn auf!,_ ertönte nur die KI und ohne, daß Melody darauf Einfluß hatte, bewegte sich ihre Hand.  
 _Er darf es nicht weitersagen!_ Die Angst entdeckt zu werden nahm überhand und mehr ungewollt übernahm sie die Kontrolle über Melodys Körperfunktionen.  
Der Wissenschaftler war völlig überrascht, mit welcher Kraft Melody ihn festhielt. Er konnte sich nicht befreien.  
„Miss Hansen, lassen Sie mich los!"  
„Nein, Du darfst ihn nicht verletzen", sagte Melody angestrengt und versuchte, ihre Hand von Rushs Arm zu lösen.  
Dieser war jetzt vollends verwirrt. Was war hier los? Mit wem sprach das Mädchen?  
 _Bitte, tu ihm nichts,_ flehte sie die KI an, die daraufhin meinte: _Aber wenn er es herausfindet…_  
 _Das wäre früher oder später eh passiert. Ich verspreche Dir, daß ich Dich beschütze, aber bitte laß ihn jetzt los._  
Sowohl Rush als auch Melody merkten, wie sich ihr Griff lockerte und er zog schnell seine Hand zurück.  
 _Das ist jetzt vielleicht die einzige und letzte Chance noch Zugriff auf die Systeme nehmen zu können,_ merkte die KI an und Melody wußte, daß sie recht hatte. Schnell griff sie nach dem Funkgerät von Rush und schleuderte es weg, dann stieß sie ihn zur Seite, so daß er auf das Bett zurückfiel und stolperte an eine Konsole.  
 _Bist Du wirklich bereit?,_ fragte die KI noch einmal und Melodys Blick glitt zu Eli, der wie tot da lag und furchtbar aussah.  
„Ja, bin ich", sagte sie dann laut.  
 _Du darfst nicht loslassen, was auch passiert._  
Rush, der sich inzwischen von seinem Bett wieder aufgerappelt hatte, sah nur noch, wie Melody ihre Hände auf die Konsole legte und Sekunden später schimmerte dieselbe Energie, die er schon im Artefakt gesehen hatte, an ihren Händen auf und traf schließlich auf die Konsole.  
Er kam näher doch Melody, die das Gesicht schmerzhaft verzogen hatte, bemerkte ihn.  
„Fassen Sie mich auf keinen Fall an, sonst passiert Ihnen dasselbe wie Eli", warnte sie ihn und Rush blieb stehen.  
„Was ist denn hier los?", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme von der Tür her. TJ war zurückgekehrt und starrte auf die bizarre Szene, die sich ihr bot. Rush stand neben seinem Bett und Melody Hansens Körper zuckte, wobei ihre Arme und die Konsole, an der sich sich festhielt, von knisternder Energie umgeben war. TJ lief los, doch Rush hielt sie im Laufen auf.  
„Nein, kommen Sie ihr nicht zu nahe", sagte er nur. TJ keuchte auf, als sie bemerkte, daß die Arme von dem Mädchen sich rot färbten.  
„Tun Sie doch was!", rief die Sanitäterin außer sich und wollte aus einem Reflex heraus die junge Frau wegzerren, doch Rush verstärkte seinen Griff und hielt sie weiterhin fest.  
„Wir können nichts tun, das ist genau dieselbe Energie, die Eli verbrannt hat. Und er hat sie nur für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde berührt."  
In Tamaras Gesicht konnte er die Qual erkennen, untätig dastehen zu müssen und zuzusehen, wie Melody ebenfalls anfing zu brennen. Ihre Haut an den Armen und Händen begann bereits die ersten Blasen zu schlagen und sie fing an zu schreien.  
„Rush! Ich muß ihr helfen!", rief TJ und wollte sich befreien. Doch in dem Moment erlosch die Energie und Melody fiel zu Boden.  
Der Wissenschaftler ließ sie sofort los und eilte ebenfalls zu dem Mädchen hin.  
TJ überprüfte zuerst die Vitalzeichen und wies Rush dann knapp an, er möge Melody auf ein Bett legen. Während Nicholas sie vorsichtig hochhob und tat, was TJ verlangt hatte, war diese zu ihren Vorräten gesaust und hatte schnell Tücher und Wasser geholt.  
Melody war kaum bei Bewußtsein, doch als Rush sie hochhob, öffnete sie die Augen einen Moment und versuchte zu sprechen: „Nicht böse…. TJ…. ich muß… erklären…"  
Auf Rushs Stirn entstand eine steile Falte als er angestrengt versuchte, aus Melodys spärlichen Worten schlau zu werden.  
„Sie haben einiges zu erklären, Miss Hansen", sagte er nur und legte sie vorsichtig auf einem Bett ab. Ihre Arme wiesen noch schlimmere Verbrennungen als Eli auf und jetzt begann das Mädchen auch noch zu zittern.  
„Lieutenant!", rief Rush und trat einen Schritt zurück. Die Sanitäterin kam schon heran und drückte Rush das Wasser in die Hand.  
„Gießen Sie langsam und vorsichtig etwas Wasser über ihre Arme", instruierte sie ihn und versuchte gleichzeitig, sie so ruhig zu halten, daß sie die Betäubungsspritze ansetzen konnte.  
Eine knappe Minute später lag Melody ruhig da und schlief und TJ kümmerte sich um ihre Arme.  
„Was zum Teufel war hier los, Rush?", fragte sie, als sie fast fertig war.  
Der Wissenschaftler erzählte ihr kurz, daß Melody hier aufgetaucht war, als sie weg war und dann an die Konsole getreten war. Das Gespräch zwischen ihnen verschwieg er. Doch dann fiel ihm noch das merkwürdige Verhalten ein und die Tatsache, daß TJ davon wissen sollte.  
„Sie schien starke Kopfschmerzen zu haben", meinte er noch. „Und scheinbar hat sie mit jemandem gesprochen, allerdings war außer mir niemand hier."  
TJ horchte auf. „Halluzinationen?", schlug sie vor.  
Rush zuckte die Achseln. „Sah eigentlich nicht so aus. Es war eher, als hätte sie einen Gesprächspartner, den wir nicht sehen können."  
Was er für sich behielt war allerdings auch die Schlußfolgerung, daß bei der Verbindung mit dem Pylonen scheinbar etwas von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte. Er hoffte nur, die anderen würden so schnell nicht auf so eine Möglichkeit kommen, denn er war neugierig, was es mit dem Artefakt auf sich gehabt hatte und scheinbar hatte Miss Hansen oder wer immer sie jetzt auch war, die Antwort darauf. Es nützte ihm gar nichts, wenn Young sie in Quarantäne stecken würde und er mit ihr nicht reden konnte.  
„Wann kann ich mit ihr sprechen?", fragte er ungerührt weiter.  
TJ sah ihn fassungslos an. „Wie bitte? Ist das Ihr Ernst?"  
„Sie wollte etwas wichtiges sagen", verteidigte sich Rush, der TJ nicht hatte verärgern wollen.  
„Das muß wohl warten. Sie und Eli werden eine Weile gar nicht mehr aufwachen, die Schmerzen wären zu stark."  
Rush seufzte. „Wenn es wirklich so wichtig ist, wie Miss Hanson mir versuchte klarzumachen, dann ist es das wert. Geben Sie ihr ein Schmerzmittel für die paar Minuten und dann kann sie ja wieder schlafen."  
TJ schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Wie können Sie nur so kalt sein?", fragte sie dann vorwurfsvoll.  
Rush verzog keine Miene als er sagte: „Es geht hier nicht nur um Miss Hansens Wohl, sondern vielleicht auch um das von Mr. Wallace und das der Crew. Sie können mich noch so sehr für kalt halten, aber Sie wissen, daß ich Recht habe. Es ist viel zu wichtig zu erfahren, was passiert ist, auch was den Zustand von Miss Hansen betrifft. Diese fremdartige Energie ist offensichtlich von ihr ausgegangen, Sie gefährden nicht nur sie sondern auch sich selber, wenn Sie nicht wissen, womit Sie es zu tun haben."  
TJ war in dem Moment wirklich wütend auf den Wissenschaftler, aber seine Ausführungen waren auch leider nicht so einfach von der Hand zu weisen. Sie hatte selber gesehen, was passiert war und er hatte Recht, daß Melody nicht nur einfach Verbrennungen erlitten hatte, es war von ihr ausgegangen.  
„Also gut", gab sie dann nach. „Aber nicht sofort. Erst werde ich ihre Arme verbinden und sie wird sich ausruhen. Morgen werde ich sehen, wie es ihr geht und dann entscheiden, ob ich sie wecke oder nicht."  
Rush war damit nicht zufrieden, mußte es wohl oder übel aber hinnehmen. Wenigstens war es ein Kompromiß und er spürte, daß er TJs Geduld schon überstrapaziert hatte. Daher nickte er nur knapp und wollte gerade die Krankenstation verlassen, doch die junge Frau stoppte ihn.  
„Dr. Rush, ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, Ihnen erlaubt zu haben aufzustehen geschweige denn zu gehen." Sie blickte ihn finster an und deutete wortlos auf sein Bett.  
Rush rollte mit den Augen und fügte sich seinem Schicksal.  
„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen", meinte TJ und wandte sich dann noch einmal ihren beiden anderen Patienten zu.

Als der Kontakt zum Schiff hergestellt war, hatte die KI sich sehr beeilen wollen. Es war eine Sache in einen Wirt zu wechseln oder nur mit ihm zu kommunizieren, eine ganz andere war es, sich mit zwei Wirten zu verbinden und mit beiden gleichzeitig mit ihrem ganzen Sein zu interagieren. Wäre sie noch mit dem Artfekat verbunden gewesen, hätte ihre Energie keinen Schaden angerichtet, doch der menschliche Wirt war so zart und verletzlich, es gab immer Schäden. Der KI tat es furchtbar leid, daß sie Melody nicht schützen konnte, daher setzte sie wirklich alles daran, nur auf die nahen Geräte Zugriff zu nehmen, so schnell wie möglich ihre Funktion zu lernen und sich dann wieder in Melody zurückzuziehen, bevor sie irreparabel beschädigt werden würde.  
Womit die KI allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte war das Schiff selber. Kaum hatte sie den ersten Kontakt hergestellt spürte sie ein weiteres Bewußtsein, das ihr den Zugang verwehrte.  
Die KI begriff, daß es die Destiny war, die ebenfalls ein Bewußtsein hatte und gestattete ihr ohne zu Zögern einen Zugang zu ihrem eigenen Sein. Sie konzentrierte sich vorrangig auf den Grund ihres Hierseins, schickte Bilder von Melody, Eli, Dr, Rush und sich selber und hoffte, daß das Schiff verstand. Das tat es offenbar und nicht nur das, es zeigte ihr sogar, was sie wissen mußte. Es gab tatsächlich ein Gerät, das in der Lage war sowohl Eli als auch jetzt Melody zu heilen. Die KI sandte große Dankbarkeit aus und spürte noch, bevor sie sich zurückzog, daß die Destiny sie willkommen hieß. Sie wußte, daß sie keine Bedrohung war.  
Als sie die Verbindung unterbrochen hatte und wieder in Melodys Körper war, übermittelte sie schnell ihren Erfolg, doch der Wirtskörper war den Auswirkungen nicht gewachsen gewesen. Die Schäden waren groß und hatten verursacht, daß sich das Bewußtsein von Melody zurückzog, als Schutz gegen den Schmerz. Die KI hielt sie einen Moment zurück in der Hoffnung, sie könne den Menschen noch mitteilen, was sie zu tun hatten, aber die schaffte es nicht mehr ganz. Die KI ließ Melody gehen und konnte jetzt nur noch warten. Aber das war sie gewohnt. Wenigstens hatte sie Erfolg gehabt und irgendwann würde das Mädchen schon wieder aufwachen.


	10. Chapter 10

Rush hatte die Augen geschlossen und versuchte halbherzig, dem Wunsch von TJ nachzukommen, aber die jüngsten Ereignisse ließen ihn nicht zur Ruhe kommen, geschweige denn, Schlaf zu finden.

Er rätselte zwar immer noch darüber nach, was mit Melody in dem Obelisk geschehen war, als die neurale Verbindung zustande gekommen war, aber das Rätsel würde er erst lösen können, wenn das Mädchen wieder wach war. Zu seinem Unmut drängte sich dafür die Erinnerung an das Gespräch mit ihr in den Vordergrund, kurz nachdem sie hereingekommen war.

Er konnte sich noch gut an die Nacht erinnern, in der er einen guten Bekannten als Projektmitarbeiter verloren hatte, weil er mit seinen Launen nicht mehr umgehen konnte. Er wußte auch noch, daß er geweint hatte, aber nicht, daß ihn dabei jemand gesehen hatte. Daß es ausgerechnet die junge Frau war, von deren Existenz er bis vor einem Tag noch nicht einmal wußte, wurmte ihn. Nur Mandy wußte über alles Bescheid, und das hätte auch so bleiben sollen. Und dann war ihr scheinbar noch aufgefallen, daß es zwischen Eli und ihm eine Kluft gab. Für einen Moment dachte er daran, daß Miss Hansen dieselbe Gabe zu haben schien wie Mandy – sie war einfühlsam und sanft und behielt Dinge für sich. Sie ähnelte ihr sogar von der Erscheinung.

 _Jetzt fang nicht an für das Mädchen auch noch Sympathie zu empfinden, Du siehst doch, wohin Dich das bei Eli gebracht hat,_ dachte er ärgerlich über sich selbst. Doch es war wohl schon zu spät. Er sorgte sich tatsächlich um beide. Diese Erkenntnis machte ihn wütend. Auf sich und seine mangelnde Kontrolle über seine Emotionen, auf die Situation auf dem Schiff mit einem Haufen unfähiger Leute, die nur nach Hause wollten und jammerten. Er war wütend weil niemand außer ihm die einmalige Chance erkannte, die dieses Schiff ihnen bot und er war wütend, weil er schon wieder auf der Krankenstation seine Zeit vergeuden mußte. Colonel Young brauchte er erst gar nicht auf seine Liste mit drauf zu setzten, er nahm unangefochten eh schon den ersten Platz ein, mit seiner Übervorsicht, seiner Ignoranz, seiner Inkompetenz und seiner Einbildung, er könne diese Leute anführen. Unbewußt ballte er seine Hand zur Faust und hieb damit vor Frust einmal auf sein Bett ein.

Zum Glück bemerkte es TJ nicht und Rushs Gedanken wanderten abermals zu Eli. Wie würde der Junge auf seinen Zustand reagieren, wenn er wieder wach war? Die Narben würden ihn für immer kennzeichnen und sowohl ihn als auch Rush jedes Mal an den Obelisken erinnern und daran, daß er letztenendes dafür mit die Verantwortung trug. Hätte er das allein gemacht, wäre es gar nicht so weit gekommen. Die Wut wandelte sich langsam in ein Schuldgefühl, erst hatte er Eli mit Worten verletzt, jetzt sogar physisch. Wenn Gloria nur bei ihm wäre… er wünschte sich in dem Moment so verzweifelt, in ihren Armen zu liegen, daß sich in seinen Augen zwei Tränen sammelten.

„Dr. Rush? Ist alles in Ordnung?", hörte er auf einmal TJs Stimme neben ihm. Er hoffte, sie würde die Tränen nicht bemerken, daher ließ er die Augen geschlossen und nickte nur. Kurz darauf fühlte er ihre Hand auf seinem Arm. Sie drückte ihn kurz und ließ dann wieder los.

„Die beiden kommen schon wieder in Ordnung", wollte sie ihm etwas Zuversicht geben da sie annahm, er wäre wegen dem Zustand der beiden so aufgewühlt.

„Versuchen Sie zu schlafen", sagte sie noch einmal und ließ ihn dann allein.

Er versuchte, an die friedvollen und ruhigen Stunden mit Mandy zu denken und allmählich dämmerte er in einen unruhigen Schlaf über.

Als er wieder aufwachete hörte er gedämpfte Stimmen neben sich. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren zu einem dumpfen Pochen abgeklungen und dieses mal bewegte er seinen Kopf nur langsam zur Seite. Neben dem Bett von Eli saß Chloe und unterhielt sich leise mit TJ. Dann bemerkte sie, daß Rush wach war und machte die Sanitäterin darauf aufmerksam. Sie kam zu ihm.

„Guten Morgen, wie geht es Ihrem Kopf?"

„Besser als gestern", antwortete Nicholas und wartete, bis TJ ihn durchgecheckt hatte.

„Nun, Ihre Werte gefallen mir deutlich besser. Wenn Ihre Kopfwunde auch gut aussieht, dürfen Sie vorerst gehen. In Ihr Quartier", fügte sie nachdrücklich hinzu und half dem Wissenschaftler in eine sitzende Position. Während sie den Verband entfernte fragte Rush: „Wann werden Sie Miss Hansen wecken?"

TJ antwortete nicht sofort und atmete erst einmal tief ein. Was hatte sie auch erwartet?

„Falls ich sie wecke", sie betonte das „falls", „dann erst am Nachmittag oder Abend."

Sie sah sich seine Wunde an und bemerkte dann: „Sieht gut aus, den Verband brauchen Sie nicht mehr, aber passen Sie auf. Kein Herumrennen auf dem Schiff, Sie dürfen in Ihrem Quartier leichte Arbeit verrichten. Maximal eine Stunde am Stück, dann werden Sie eine Pause einlegen. Habe ich mich klar genug ausgedrückt?", fragte sie mit einem strengen Blick.

„Ja, ja", meinte Rush nur und rutschte dann vom Bett. Er warf noch einen Blick zu Melody und Eli, dann verließ er den Raum.

Chloe blickte ihm kopfschüttelnd hinterher.

„Du wirst sie doch nicht wirklich wecken, oder?", fragte sie.

Tamara blickte sie an und seufzte dann. „Ich möchte es wirklich nicht, aber Dr. Rush hat leider einige sehr gute Argumente vorgebracht, weshalb es nötig ist."

„Und was ist mit Eli?"

„Ihn betrifft das nicht. Ich werde ihn so lange sediert halten, bis die Haut soweit verheilt ist, daß es nicht zu schmerzhaft für ihn wird."

Chloe blickte Eli eine ganze Weile an und fragte schließlich leise: „Seine Haut wird vernarben, oder?"

Tamara seufzte leise. „Ja, es wird ihn ein Leben lang kennzeichnen. Tut mir leid, Chloe."

„Warum Eli? Warum bekommt er es immer ab, wenn Rush wieder irgendetwas Dummes anstellt?" In ihrer Stimme klang unterdrückter Zorn mit und TJ wußte nicht Recht, was sie ihr antworten sollte.

Doch Chloe schien auch gar keine Antwort zu erwarten. Sie blieb noch eine Stunde bei Eli sitzen, bis Matt sie schließlich abholte und überredete, eine Pause zu machen.

TJ ihrerseits bat Camile Wray sie eine Weile zu vertreten, sie brauchte ebenfalls dringend etwas Ruhe, wollte aber vorher noch überprüfen, ob Dr. Rush sich auch an ihre Anweisung hielt. Daher machte sie einen Umweg über sein Quartier und klopfte höflich an. Sie stellte sehr schnell fest, daß er nicht da war.

Ärgerlich zog sie ihr Funkgerät hervor und wandte sich an Dr. Park.

„Ich suche Dr. Rush, ist er vielleicht bei Ihnen?", fragte sie.

„Er ist auf der Brücke", kam die Antwort von der Wissenschaftlerin und TJ bedankte sich bei ihr, bevor sie die Verbindung beendete.

Mit einem finsteren Blick machte sie sich auf den Weg zur Brücke. Als sich die Türen öffneten saß der Wissenschaftler in dem Kirk-Stuhl, massierte sich mit der linken Hand die Stirn und tippte mit der rechten auf irgendwelchen Kontrollen herum. TJ trat die wenigen Stufen hinunter und stellte sich dann mit verschränkten Armen direkt vor ihn.

„Ich glaube, ich sagt etwas von Quartier, leichter Arbeit und Pausen, Dr. Rush."

Der schloß resigniert die Augen und zog eine Grimasse, als er bemerkte, daß Lieutenant Johansen vor ihm stand. Trotzdem versuchte er, sie zu überreden.

„Mir geht es gut und ich habe noch eine Menge Daten zu sichten. Hören Sie bitte auf so einen Wind zu machen, nur weil ich etwas Kopfschmerzen habe."

Tamara bemerkte natürlich, daß alle um die beiden herum zwar so taten, als ginge sie das nichts an, aber in Wirklichkeit spitzen sie die Ohren. Daher beugte sie sich dicht zu Rush heran und flüsterte: „Wenn Sie sich kaputt machen wollen, bitte sehr. Aber das können Sie dann tun, solange ich nicht für Ihre Gesundheit verantwortlich bin. Und deshalb befehle ich Ihnen, sofort Ihr Quartier aufzusuchen und sich hinzulegen. Ich verordne Ihnen Bettruhe. Sollten Sie auf stur schalten, dann werde ich Colonel Young und Lieutenant Scott auf die Brücke rufen, denen es sicher ein Vergnügen wäre Sie vor aller Augen von der Brücke zu schleifen und Sie dann zur Krankenstation bringen, wo ich Sie unter Arrest stellen werde und am besten sediert halte." Tamaras Augen blitzten gefährlich, als sie direkt in Rushs Augen schaute. Für zwei Sekunden erwog er ernsthaft, es darauf ankommen zu lassen, aber er kannte sie inzwischen auch so gut, daß er wußte, sie würde ihre Drohung wahr machen.

Um seine Mundpartie zuckte es, als er langsam aufstand und die Brücke verließ. Tamara folgte ihm.

Kaum hatten sich die Türen hinter den beiden geschlossen prustete Brody los. Die anderen grinsten schadenfroh. Es war ihnen ein Genuß gewesen zu sehen, wie Lieutenant Johansen ihren Chef in seine Schranken gewiesen hatte.

„Er kann einem fast ein wenig Leid tun", meinte Brody, als er sich von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte und arbeitete dann entspannt weiter.

Auf der anderen Seite der Türen blieb Rush stehen und wandte sich wütend zur Sanitäterin um. Dann fauchte er: „Was sollte das? Ich bin kein Spielball. Mir geht es gut und ich habe eine Menge Arbeit zu erledigen. Hören Sie auf, mich ständig zu bevormunden und herumzukommandieren!"

Tamara ließ sich von seiner Schimpftirade nicht beeindrucken. Ganz ruhig erwiderte sie nur: „Wie gesagt, solange ich für Sie und Ihr Wohlbefinden verantworlich bin, werden Sie sich an meine Anweisungen halten müssen. Ich verstehe, daß Sie in Anbetracht von den vielen, neuen Entdeckungen hier ganz aus dem Häuschen sein müssen, aber Sie übertreiben es zu oft. Sie schlafen zu wenig, Sie essen zu wenig und unregelmäßig, Sie sind immer am Rand der Dehydration und hatten vor wenigen Wochen eine lebensgefährliche Verletzung. Gestern wurden Sie reanimiert und Sie leiden noch immer unter Kopfschmerzen, was bei der Platzwunde kein Wunder ist. Sie machen es mir wirklich schwer, Dr. Rush."

TJ hatte die ganze Zeit über ruhig und eindringlich gesprochen und mit dem letzten Satz tatsächlich erreicht, daß Rush ein wenig schuldbewußt dreinblickte. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren ebefalls wieder stärker geworden, seit er auf der Brücke gewesen war, und mehr unbewußt massierte er sich nun die Stirn.

„Ihre Kopfschmerzen sind wieder stärker geworden, nicht wahr?"

Rush äußerte sich dazu lieber nicht und nahm die Hand wieder vom Kopf.

„Kommen Sie, es ist vielleicht besser, Sie begleiten mich wieder zur Krankenstation."

„Nein!", protestierte er lauthals. „Ich habe genug herumgelegen und meine Zeit vergeudet." Ein heftiges Pochen hinter seiner Stirn ließ ihn aufkeuchen und er verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse.

„Kommen Sie", sagte TJ nur, und faßte ihn stützend am Oberarm.

Rush taumelte etwas, schaffte es aber mit etwas Hilfe der jungen Frau aus eigenen Kräften zurück zur Krankenstation.

Camile, die ziemlich überrascht war, als TJ schon nach einer halben Stunde wieder kam und außerdem noch Dr. Rush hereinführte, der sich mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Stirn hielt, half sofort dabei, den Wissenschaftler wieder auf ein Bett zu verfrachten.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie.

„Er hat sich mal wieder nicht an meine Anweisungen gehalten und zahlt jetzt dafür den Preis", meinte TJ säuerlich.

„Ihre Wunde blutet auch wieder ein wenig", stellte sie fest, als sie Rushs Kopf genauer in Augenschein nahm. „Haben Sie irgendwelche heftigen Bewegungen gemacht?"

„Es war unumgänglich ein paar Mal aufzustehen um einigen unfähigen Dilettanten zu erklären, was sie zu tun haben", erklärte er.

„Und vermutlich haben Sie dabei auch ein wenig gestikuliert und den Kopf geschüttelt?"

Sowohl TJ als auch Rush wußten, daß es sich um eine rhethorische Frage handelte und diese keiner Antwort bedurfte. Tamara verschwand kurz und kam gleich darauf mit einigen Utensilien zurück.

„Sie kennen das ja schon", warnte sie ihn kurz vor, bevor sie seine Wunde erneut desinfizierte.

Rush zuckte zusammen, diesmal brannte es noch mehr, er versuchte aber, stillzuhalten. TJ hatte nicht allzuviel Mitleid mit ihrem Patienten, aber sie beeilte sich trotzdem und ein paar Minuten später lag Rush schon wieder auf dem Bett und versuchte, das schmerzhafte Pochen auszublenden.

Er hatte dazu die Augen geschlossen und war daher nicht darauf gefaßt, daß es plötzlich an seiner Armbeuge kalt wurde. Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er TJ neben sich stehen, mit einer Miene, die nichts Gutes für ihn verheißen konnte. Außerdem hatte sie eine Infusionsnadel in der Hand.

„Was wird das?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Nur eine Garantie, daß Sie sich diesmal auch wirklich ausruhen", meinte sie süffisant. Bevor Rush protestieren konnte, hatte sie binnen ein paar Sekunden einen Zugang gelegt und den Tropf aufgedreht. Rush fühlte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen abklangen und er gleichzeitig ziemlich müde wurde.

„…will… nicht schlafen…", brachte er hervor.

„Keine Sorge, das ist das Alien-Gift in einer sehr kleinen Dosis, sie werden davon nur ein wenig benommen werden. Es wäre allerdings Ihrer Genesung zuträglich, wenn Sie ein wenig schlafen."

Rush schaffte es noch, ihr einen bösen Blick zuzuwerfen, doch TJ lächelte nur und wandte sich an Camile: „Ich werde mich eine Stunde ausruhen, solange sollte er Ruhe geben. Falls Sie Probleme haben sollten, rufen Sie mich sofort."

Die Zivilistin nickte nur und TJ warf noch einen letzten Blick auf ihre Patienten, bevor sie ging.

Camile trat neben Rush, der Mühe hatte, seine Augen offen zu halten und meinte: „Sie sollten auf sie hören. Es nützt keinem etwas, wenn Sie sich immer so verausgaben. Wir brauchen Sie, Dr. Rush."

Dem Wissenschaftler gelang es, seine Augen zu verdrehen, was Camile zum Schmunzeln brachte.

„Das hier haben Sie sich selber zuzuschreiben", meinte sie noch und tätschelte einmal kurz seinen Arm, bevor sie nach Eli und Melody sah. Rush schloß verärgert die Augen. Hier hatte wirklich keiner Verständnis für die Lage. Und daß TJ jetzt zu solch drastischer Maßnahme griff fand er nicht lustig. Aber im Moment konnte er auch nicht gegen die Müdigkeit ankämpfen und gab ihr daher nach. Wenigstens waren seine Kopfschmerzen abgeklungen.

Eine Stunde später erschien die Sanitäterin wieder, doch in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß es Dr. Rush wohl doch vorgezogen hatte, zu schlafen und Eli und Melody ebenfalls stabil waren, schlug ihr Camile vor, sich für eine längere Pause noch einmal zurückzuziehen. Sie hatte alles im Griff und Tamara war froh, daß sie jetzt ein wenig schlafen konnte.


	11. Chapter 11

Als Rush langsam wieder aufwachte, fühlte er sich zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit deutlich ausgeruht. Seine Kopfschmerzen waren fast verschwunden und die Krankenstation lag im Dämmerlicht. Die Infusion war aus seiner Ellenbeuge entfernt worden und neben ihm, in Reichweite, standen ein Glas Wasser und eine Schüssel mit Nahrung. Vorsichtig bewegte er sich und als das gut funktionierte, griff er nach dem Wasser und trank es gierig aus. Auch die Schüssel mit dem scheußlich schmeckenden Brei leerte er bis auf den letzten Rest.

„Sie sind wach", hörte er eine Stimme, bei der ihm fast die Schüssel zu Boden fiel. Auf diese Stimme war er nicht gefaßt gewesen und er hätte sie am liebsten auch gar nicht gehört. Colonel Young trat neben ihn und blickte ihn fast schon amüsiert an.

„Offensichtlich", erwiderte Rush nur und machte dann Anstalten, aufzustehen. Schneller als ihm bewußt war hielt Young ihn auf. „Es hat seinen Grund, daß TJ mich gebeten hat die Nachtwache zu übernehmen", meinte er ruhig und Rush starrte ihn ungläubig an.

„Nachtwache!?" Seine Stimme klang schon fast entsetzt.

Young nickte. „Sie hatten eine Auszeit wohl bitter nötig gehabt, Sie haben den ganzen Tag durchgeschlafen und das, obwohl Lieutenant Johansen bereits gegen Mittag ihre kleine Schlafhilfe entfernt hat."

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte Rush nach.

Young sah auf seine Uhr. „4.26 Uhr. Sie haben noch ein wenig Zeit, um sich auszuruhen. Möchten Sie noch etwas Wasser haben?"

Rush nickte und der Colonel holte die Karaffe und schenkte ihm nach.

„Danke", sagte der Wissenschaftler und leerte das zweite Glas fast so schnell wie das erste.

„Wie geht es Ihrem Kopf?", fragte Young im Plauderton.

„Seit wann sind Sie denn so um meine Gesundheit besorgt?", stichelte Rush, dem das freundliche Zuvorkommen des Colonel sehr merkwürdig vorkam.

Everett seufzte unmerklich. Was hatte er auch erwartet? Daß Young gerade gute Laune hatte und deshalb in freundlicher Stimmung war, nun, das konnte Rush natürlich nicht ahnen. Trotzdem ließ er sich durch die unfreundliche Frage nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und erklärte noch einmal: „Wie ich Ihnen schon vor ein paar Tagen sagte, wir brauchen Sie und ich mache mir um jedes Mitglied der Crew Gedanken."

„Dann sollten Sie sich um Miss Hansen und Mr. Wallace mehr sorgen, als um mich", erwiderte Rush.

„Das mache ich auch, nur Sie sind gerade wach, während die beiden noch ruhig schlafen."

Rush schwieg und nach einem Moment fragte Young: „Brauchen Sie noch irgendetwas?"

„Nein, danke", erwiderte Nicholas kurz angebunden.

„Gut. Falls irgendetwas sein sollte, rufen Sie einfach. Gute Nacht." Der Colonel ließ ihn allein und verschwand aus seinem Sichtfeld.

Rush seufzte. Er würde jetzt sicher nicht mehr schlafen können. Flüchten kam wohl auch nicht in Frage, Young würde ihn wohl notfalls ans Bett fesseln, wenn er es versuchen würde. Es blieb ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig, als hier herumzuliegen und darauf zu warten, daß Lieutenant Johansen wieder auftauchen würde. Doch seine Zwangsruhe sollte gar nicht so lange dauern, wie er befürchtet hatte.

Die KI machte sich langsam Gedanken. Das Mädchen war viel zu lange in einem tiefen Schlaf, dabei mußte sie doch die Informationen weitergeben, sonst würden selbst die Heilungsapparaturen der Destiny für sie und den Jungen zu spät kommen.

 _Melody?,_ fragte sie zaghaft und tastet sich behutsam in ihrem Geist vor bis sie auf eine Barriere traf, die sie nicht so leicht überwinden konnte. Sie versuchte es jetzt etwas vehementer, doch sie konnte das Bewußtsein des Mädchens nicht erreichen.

Die KI wußte, daß ihr nächster Schritt ihre Existenz verraten würde, aber angesichts der Tatsache, daß dieser Dr. Rush scheinbar schon etwas ahnte machte ihr die Entscheidung nicht zu schwer. Sie mußte Melody helfen. Die KI tat nun bewußt das, was sie vorher mehr durch Zufall getan hatte, sie versuchte, die motorische Kontrolle über den Wirtskörper zu erlangen. Zumindest zu einem Teil. Es dauert etwas, doch dann fand sie die zuständigen Synapsen und fing mit den Augen an. Ja, sie konnte durch Melodys Augen etwas erkennen. Es war dunkel, aber sie konnte Schemen ausmachen. Als nächstes versuchte sie es mit dem Kopf. Es war anstrengend, aber sie konnte ihn etwas drehen.

Bei den Armen zögerte sie erst, doch sie selber spürte den Schmerz nicht und Melody hoffentlich auch nicht. Vorsichtig versuchte sie einen Arm zu heben. Auch das gelang. Jetzt mußte sie sich nur noch bemerkbar machen. War überhaupt jemand da, der aufpaßte? Sie hoffte es sehr und fing an, die Finger auf dem Bett zusammenzukrümmen und wieder zu öffnen, so daß ein leises, aber stetiges Kratzgeräusch zu hören war.

Rush, der eine ganze Weile versucht hatte, noch einmal einzuschlafen, meinte ein Geräusch zu hören. Es war gerade erst aufgetreten und es hörte nicht auf. Fast wie ein Kratzen. Aber wo sollte das auf einmal herkommen? Er richtete seinen Oberkörper auf, schloß die Augen und lauschte angestrengt. Doch, er hörte es jetzt sogar deutlicher. Er schwang seine Beine über den Bettrand um besser nach Eli sehen zu können, doch das Geräusch schien nicht von ihm zu kommen. Der Colonel, der irgendwo hinten im Dunkeln verschwunden war, schien nichts mitzubekommen und Rush drehte sich um und schaute zu Melody. Bewegte sich da nicht etwas? Es war zu dunkel, um es genau zu erkennen, daher rutschte er leise von der Liege herunter und trat neben sie. Ihre Augen waren offen und die Finger ihrer linken Hand waren die Quelle des Geräusches.

„Miss Hansen?", fragte Rush vorsichtig und wollte gerade nach dem Colonel rufen, damit dieser TJ informierte, da umklammerte Melodys Hand plötzlich sein Handgelenk und Rush sog geräuschvoll die Luft ein, als er etwas seltsames spürte.

Die KI sah, daß sich vor ihr Dr. Rush bewegte und hoffte, er würde herüberkommen, was er schließlich auch tat. Sie mußte nur einen kurzen Körperkontakt herstellen, dann konnte sie sich kurz mit ihm verbinden und eine Botschaft übermitteln. Und genau das tat sie, als sie Rushs Handgelenk zu fassen bekam.

 _Ich tue Dir nichts,_ sagte sie freundlich, als sie auf das Bewußtsein von Rush stieß. _Ich weiß, wie beide geheilt werden können._

Sie spürte, daß Rushs Geist offener war und auch umfangreicher, als jeder andere, den sie bisher berührt hatte. Schnell schaffte sie eine Verbindung und übermittelte dem Wissenschaftler, was zu tun sei. Dabei empfing sie selber von ihm auch Gedanken und Erinnerungen, was sie allerdings nicht beabsichtigt hatte. Sie schob sie vorerst beiseite.

Colonel Young hatte derweil auch mitbekommen, daß etwas im Gange war und stand jetzt neben Rush, der unbeweglich neben Melody stand, die seine Hand gepackt hatte.

„Young an TJ, Du solltest sofort auf die Krankenstation kommen", sprach er nur in sein Funkgerät und überlegte, was er tun sollte. Tamara hatte ihm von dem Vorfall mit Miss Hansen und der Energie berichtete, aber hier sah er keine gefährliche Energie an ihren Armen. Aber vielleicht waren sie auch schon zu verbrannt.

„Rush?", sprach er den Wissenschaftler von der Seite an, doch dieser blickte nur starr geradeaus, den Mund leicht geöffnet und die Augen weit aufgerissen. Stand er doch unter dem Energiestrom?

„Rush! Miss Hansen!", versuchte es Young nun energischer. Er hatte sich gerade dazu entschieden einzugreifen, die Verbindung der beiden zu lösen, da schnappte Rush auf einmal nach Luft. Im selben Moment wurde er losgelassen, die Augen von Melody schlossen sich und sie lag wieder still da.

„Rush? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?", fragte Young, der den Wissenschaftler sofort gestützt hatte, als Melody ihn losließ.

„Holen Sie TJ her, sofort", meinte Rush nur und Everett machte sich jetzt wirklich Sorgen. Wenn Rush schon nach der Sanitäterin verlangte, mußte etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmen.

„Sie ist schon auf dem Weg", sagte er und wollte Rush wieder zu seinem Bett helfen, doch der Wissenschaftler schüttelte nur den Kopf und schien dann aus eigener Kraft wieder stehen zu können.

„Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, aber Miss Hansen ließ mir gerade etwas mitteilen, das keinen Aufschub duldet." Er machte sich von Young los, der ihn verständnislos ansah und steuerte auf ein Gerät der Antiker zu, dessen Funktion sie bisher noch nicht enträtseln konnten.

„Was meinen Sie mit 'sie ließ Ihnen etwas mitteilen'?", hakte Young nach.

„Das erkläre ich später, aber jetzt brauche ich Lieutenant Johansen hier.

„Ich bin schon da", erklang ihre Stimme hinter den beiden Männern. Sie hatte keine Zeit verloren, sich nur eine Hose, T-Shirt und die Schuhe übergestreift und war wohl im Laufschritt hergekommen.

„Ich weiß, wie Sie Eli und Miss Hansen wieder heilen können", sagte Rush und schob das große Gerät aus der Wandnische.

„Was meinen Sie? Woher wollen Sie das wissen?", fragte Tamara verwirrt und sah zu Young. Doch der zuckte genauso unwissend mit den Achseln, half aber Rush dabei, das Gerät in Position zu bringen.

„Dr. Rush, ich möchte wissen, was hier los ist. Woher wissen auf einmal über das Gerät bescheid?", stoppte Tamara die Männer.

Rush atmete einmal tief durch und erklärte dann kurz und knapp: „Wie ich bereits vermutete, scheint Miss Hansen nicht ganz sie selbst zu sein. Sie dient einer KI als Wirt, die sich bisher in dem Artefakt auf dem Planeten befunden hat. Sie war es, die die Energieentladungen verursacht hat, aber es gab keinen anderen Weg für sie an die Informationen über die Gerätschaften hier zu kommen. Miss Hansen wußte, was passieren würde und war damit einverstanden, damit Sie Eli und ihr helfen können."

Sowohl TJ als auch Young hatten Mühe, alles zu begreifen, was Rush gerade erklärt hatte und die Sanitäterin faßte noch einmal kurz zusammen: „Sie wollen mir also sagen, daß in Miss Hansen eine fremde Intelligenz wohnt, diese auf einmal Informationen über die medizinischen Geräte der Destiny hat, die ich jetzt auf geratewohl bei beiden anwenden soll? Das kann nicht Ihr Ernst sein!"

„Wenn Sie es nicht tun, dann werden beide entstellt bleiben. Wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit. Aus diesem Grund hat sich die KI kurzzeitig mit mir ausgetauscht, damit ich Ihnen sagen kann, was zu tun ist. Es ist Ihre Entscheidung, ob Sie beide retten wollen oder nicht." Rush hatte jetzt die Arme verschränkt und wartete ungeduldig ab.

Tamara blickte hilfesuchend zu Everett und dieser fragte: „Das ist eine schwierige Entscheidung, Dr. Rush. Wir wissen nicht, was es mit diesem fremden Wesen auf sich hat, ob es wirklich freundlich gesinnt ist. Was ist, wenn Sie sich irren?"

„Ich irre mich aber nicht. Ich konnte die Gedanken dieser KI fühlen und sehen. Sie will nur helfen."

„Was auf dem Planeten aber nicht so aussah", gab der Colonel zu bedenken. Berechtigt, wie TJ fand.

Rush rollte mit den Augen. „Ich kann nicht genau sagen, was dort passiert ist, denn ich werde ja ständig von meiner Arbeit entbunden", stichelte er mit einem finsteren Seitenblick auf TJ, „ich weiß nur, daß Sie jetzt anfangen müssen, oder es ist zu spät."

Es trat eine Stille ein. TJ war hin- und hergerissen, was sie tun sollte und vor allem, ob sie das glauben konnte, was Rush sagte. Er schien sich sicher zu sein und er irrte sie nie. Aber dieses Mal war er nicht aufgrund von Berechnungen oder Analysen seiner Sache sicher, diesmal war es sein Gefühl. Und das, so dachte TJ, war bei ihm sicher nicht immer das Beste. Andererseits wußte sie auch, daß er niemals so weit gehen würde Eli absichtlich zu schaden. Sie sah noch einmal Everett an, doch dieser meinte nur: „Es ist Deine Entscheidung. Aber egal für was Du Dich entscheidest, ich stehe hinter Dir."

Sie lächelte ganz kurz dankbar zu ihrem Ex-Liebhaber hin, dann blickte sie in Rushs Augen. Der Wissenschaftler fokussierte sie mit diesem unlesbaren „Rush-Blick" und sie blickte noch einmal zu Eli und Melody. Angesichts der Verbrennungen fiel ihr jetzt die Entscheidung nicht mehr so schwer. Sie wollte ihnen helfen. Wenn sie nichts tat, würden Sie für immer entstellt bleiben und Melody würde vermutlich nicht einmal mehr ihre Arme richtig benutzen können. Wenn es nur eine Chance gab, mußte sie sie nutzen. Sie mußten schon so viel Risiken eingehen, dieses hier war es wenigstens wert.

„Also gut, wie funktioniert das Gerät?", fragte TJ dann und Rush löste seine verschränkten Arme und fing mit der Erklärung an.

Es war im Endeffekt ziemlich einfach. Der Hautregenerator, auf diesen Namen hatte man sich kurzerhand geeinigt, mußte nur über den zu reparierenden Hautstellen positioniert werden und brauchte dann eine Weile, um zuerst die Keime abzutöten und dann Schicht für Schicht wieder die ursprünglichen Hautschichten zu rekonstruieren.

Tamara hatte bei Elis Oberarm angefangen, falls wirklich etwas schief gehen würde, wäre die Stelle noch am geeignesten. Aber zu ihrer Erleichterung und Faszination aller war Elis Oberarm nach einer halben Stunde so gut wie neu. Die neue Haut war noch etwas rosa angehaucht, aber sämtliche Verbrennungen waren verschwunden.

„Das ist unglaublich", sagte TJ ehrfürchtig, als sie mit der ersten Stelle fertig waren und sie Elis Arm genau untersuchte. „Die neue Haut ist so sanft wie die eines Neugeboreren, aber es ist alles ausgeheilt."

„Wir sollten bei Miss Hansen weitermachen", schlug Rush vor. „Ihre Arme sind schlimmer dran und sie hat noch weniger Zeit als Mr. Wallace."

„Einverstanden", sagte JT und gemeinsam mit Young schob Rush das Gerät zu dem Mädchen hinüber. Bei Melody dauerte es sehr viel länger als bei Eli, was aber keinen wunderte. Dafür war das Ergebnis genauso befriedigend.

Young stand neben Rush, als das Gerät noch am arbeiten war, und meinte leise: „Ihnen ist aber klar, daß wir Miss Hansen unter Arrest stellen müssen? Wir wissen nichts über diese KI."

„Sie machen doch eh, was Sie wollen", meinte Rush nur und blickte finster drein.

„Sie können trotzdem mit ihr reden, aber in einem Rahmen, wo wir sicher sein können, daß diese KI nicht das Schiff befällt", meinte Young trocken.

Diese Aussage ließ Rush nachdenklich wirken, doch er sagte nichts dazu. Zumindest noch nicht.

Gebannt sah er weiterhin zu, wie Melodys Arme ganz langsam wieder normal wurden.

„Dr. Rush, ich möchte mir noch einmal Ihren Kopf ansehen", sagte TJ plötzlich und Nicholas rollte genervt mit den Augen.

„Sie haben die Lady gehört", meinte Young betont freundlich, als Rush keinerlei Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen. Er deutete auf das Bett und konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als der Wissenschaftler an ihm vorbeischlich.

Nachdem TJ seine Kopfwunde genau untersucht hatte und gleich auch seine Werte noch einmal überprüft hatte, meinte sie dann: „Wir versuchen es noch einmal, Dr. Rush. Ihr Quartier. Leichte Arbeit und Pausen. Sollte ich Sie noch einmal erwischen, daß Sie meine Anweisungen mißachten, werden Sie die nächste Woche hier verbringen. Ist das klar?"

„Ja", knurrte er mehr.

„Das hoffe ich sehr."

„Ich möchte umgehend mit Miss Hansen sprechen, sobald sie wieder geheilt ist", verlangte er.

„Das müssen Sie mit Colonel Young ausmachen", verwies Tamara ihn auf Everett.

Rushs Blick glitt zum Colonel.

„Die Sicherheit geht vor, Dr. Rush", sagte Young vorsichtig. „Sobald ich sicher sein kann, daß die fremde Präsenz uns nicht schaden will, dürfen Sie mit ihr sprechen. Außerdem müssen wir eine Lösung für dieses Problem finden. Sie kann nicht in Miss Hansen bleiben."

„Das ist mir auch klar, aber ich sage Ihnen, die KI ist nicht unser Feind. Sie machen mal wieder aus einer Mücke einen Elefanten."

Youngs Miene wurde jetzt finster und er trat dichter an Rush heran. „Mag sein, daß es für Sie so aussieht, aber ich weiß nicht, wer oder was da in Miss Hansens Körper sein Unwesen treibt. Und falls Sie es vergessen haben, diese Energieentladungen, die offenbar von der KI stammen, haben Sie getötet und Mr. Wallace und Miss Hansen schwer verletzt. Und jetzt soll ich aufgrund einer kurzen Kontaktaufnahme Ihrerseits gleich alle Vorsicht in den Wind blasen? ICH bin für die Leute auf diesem Schiff verantwortlich und ich werde sicher nicht leichtfertig eine Entscheidung treffen, die auf Ihren Gefühlen basiert ohne fundierte Grundlagen zu haben."

Rush verschränkte erneut die Arme und schenkte Young seinen „Rush-Blick" bevor er sagte: „Ich weiß, was ich gespürt habe. Wenn Sie die KI samt Wirt wegsperren, dann machen Sie sie uns erst zum Feind. Sie sollten einmal auf mich hören."

Young lachte kurz humorlos auf. „Und wir wissen, wohin uns das in der Vergangenheit öfters geführt hat. Zum Beispiel auf dieses Schiff, Milliarden Lichtjahre von zu Hause mit keinerlei Möglichkeit, je wieder dorthin zurückzukehren."

„Sie hätten sich nicht für die Mission melden müssen, Sie wußten, worauf Sie sich einlassen."

„Sie hatten die Order die Erde anzuwählen, anstatt die Adresse mit dem neunten Chevron zu riskieren!" Young und Rush wurden beide immer lauter.

„Wie oft muß ich Ihnen noch erklären, daß das Anwählen der Erde nicht in Frage kam?", fauchte der Wissenschaftler nun.

„Es war IHR Gefühl, daß es richtig war, das uns hierhergebracht hat, und jetzt verlangen Sie, daß ich aufgrund eines erneuten Gefühles Ihrerseits jedwege Vorsicht vergesse?!" Young schrie jetzt.

Rush wollte gerade den Mund öffnen um zum Gegenschlag auszuholen, da wurden die beiden Streithähne von einer energischen Stimme unterbrochen.

„Genug jetzt!" TJ starrte beide wütend an. „Wenn Sie streiten wollen, dann tun sie das bitte woanders. Sie befinden sich hier auf der Krankenstation, es gibt hier noch Patienten, die Ruhe brauchen. Und über Tatsachen zu streiten, die sich eh nicht mehr rückgängig machen lassen, ist nur Zeitverschwendung. Ich stimme dem Colonel insoweit zu, daß diese KI nicht in Miss Hansens Körper bleiben kann. Und bis wir für dieses Problem eine Lösung gefunden haben sollten wir Vorsicht walten lassen und Miss Hansen isolieren. Wenn die KI uns freundlich gesinnt ist, wird Sie unsere Vorsichtsmaßnahmen verstehen. Und jetzt verschwinden Sie beide von meiner Krankenstation."

Angesichts der wütenden TJ machte keiner der beiden Männer noch einmal den Mund auf und sie flüchteten fast schon zur Tür hinaus.

„Und Dr. Rush!", rief TJ noch hinterher. Der Wissenschaftler stoppte und wandte sich noch einmal zu ihr herum.

„Denken Sie an meine Anweisungen, sonst werden Sie mich kennenlernen."

Seine Antwort war ein weiterer „Rush-Blick", dann verschwand er um die Ecke.

TJ atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann leise für sich selbst: „Warum gibt es hier keine Bar an der die beiden über ein Bier einfach mal ihre Meinungsverschiedenheiten beilegen können…"

Immer noch kopfschüttelnd richtete sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Melody, deren zweiter Arm gerade behandelt wurde.

Rush war schon fast froh, daß TJ ihn noch einmal kurz aufgehalten hatte, so hatte der Colonel die Möglichkeit vorauszulaufen und er mußte sich seine Litanei nicht weiter anhören.

 _Verdammter Ignorant,_ dachte er bei sich und wollte automatisch schon wieder zur Brücke gehen, bis ihm einfiel, was TJ ihm angedroht hatte. Verärgert über Young und Lieutenant Johansen schlug er mit der Faust gegen die Wand und ging dann zähneknirschend in sein Quartier.

Er legte sich auf sein Bett und fing an, über die ganzen Ereignisse noch einmal nachzudenken.

Die KI war ihnen nicht feindlich gesinnt, das wußte er mit Sicherheit, allerdings hatte der Colonel in einem Punkt Recht gehabt. Was war in dem Artefakt passiert? Warum waren sie angegriffen worden? Oder war es gar keiner gewesen? Eli hatte auf einen Abwehrmechanismus getippt. Und die KI wußte schließlich nicht, wer da eingedrungen war. Erst durch die Vereinigung mit Melody hatte sie erfahren, warum Rush, Eli und sie dort waren und hatte ihnen geholfen. Daß Eli verletzt wurde, war ein Unfall gewesen. Wie sollte er bloß Young davon überzeugen, daß sie nichts zu befürchten hatten?

Eine Idee kam ihm plötzlich und er hob ruckartig den Kopf. Eine Sekunde später sprang er regelrecht vom Bett hoch und hastete zurück auf die Krankenstation.


	12. Chapter 12

„Dr. Rush? Geht es Ihnen nicht gut?", fragte TJ gleich, als Rush zur Tür hereingestürmt kam.

„Ich muß sofort zu Miss Hansen", sagte er nur und drängelte sich an Tamara vorbei an das Bett der jungen Frau.

„Sie schläft noch", meinte TJ und lief hinter Rush her. „Würden Sie mir bitte erklären, was das werden soll?", fragte sie, als sie neben ihm stand.

Er ignorierte sie und griff nach Melodys Hand. Dann beugte er sich zu ihr herunter und flüsterte: „Verbinde Dich noch einmal mit mir."

TJ, die trotz des Flüstertons alls mitgehört hatte, riß die Hand von Rush sofort von Melody los und drängte sich zwischen ihn und das Mädchen.

„Sind Sie wahnsinnig?", fauchte sie ihn an.

„Mitnichten", sagte er. „Aber Sie wollten doch mehr Beweise dafür, daß die KI harmlos ist. Das ist der beste Weg. Wenn ich es schaffe, daß sie sich mit mir noch länger verbindet, dann erfahre ich alles, was passiert ist."

„Das können Sie vergessen. Es ist schon gefährlich genug, daß Miss Hansen eine außerirdische Lebensform in sich beherbergt, ein Wechsel kommt gar nicht in Frage. Gehen Sie." TJ deutete mit der Hand unmißverständlich Richtung Ausgang.

„Es ist immer noch meine Entscheidung, wenn ich das riskieren möchte."

„Aber auch die von Miss Hansen", konterte TJ sofort. „Und sie würde das sicher nicht wollen."

„Das können Sie nicht wissen", erwiderte Rush.

„Sie aber auch nicht. Und jetzt gehen Sie, bevor ich Colonel Young…"

„Warten Sie", wurde TJ von einer sehr leisen Stimme unterbrochen. TJ und Rush blickten überrascht auf Melody, die die Augen geöffnet hatte und beide ansah.

„Sie dürften gar nicht wach sein", meinte TJ und sah zum Tropf hinüber, in dem noch immer das Serum mit dem Alien-Gift lief.

„Ich weiß, aber ich hatte etwas Hilfe", meinte sie lächelnd.

„Miss Hansen", drängte sich Rush jetzt in den Vordergrund, „warum haben Sie mir die KI verschwiegen?"

TJ verdrehte die Augen. „Nicht jetzt, Dr. Rush. Meine Patientin ist gerade erst aufgewacht, sie braucht noch Ruhe."

„Nein, bitte Lieutenant Johansen, das ist in Ordnung. Würden Sie uns bitte allein lassen?", bat Melody.

TJ überlegte. Sie wußte, daß sie Colonel Young informieren mußte und sie wollte auch nicht, daß Rush irgendwelchen Unfug anstellte.

„Ich werde Sie im Auge behalten und in der Zwischenzeit den Colonel informieren. Jegliche Art von Körperkontakt verbiete ich Ihnen. Miss Hansen, bitte verstehen Sie, daß wir aufgrund der fremden Präsenz Sie vorerst isolieren müssen. Zum Schutz der Crew."

Melody nickte. „Natürlich. Wir verstehen das beide. Es ist in Ordnung."

Immer noch etwas zögerlich gab TJ schließlich ihr Einverständnis und ging zu Eli hinüber, bei dem sie das Gerät neu ausrichtete und die beiden dabei noch im Auge hatte. Doch zuerst griff sie zum Funkgerät und informierte Colonel Young über die Ereignisse.

„Dr. Rush, es tut mir leid, aber ich konnte nichts sagen", flüsterte Melody.

„Warum nicht? Was ist dort drinnen mit Ihnen passiert?"

Melody hatte plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals.

 _Es ist in Ordnung, erzähl ihm alles. Das meiste weiß er schon,_ erklang die sanfte Stimme der KI in ihr.

„Sie war so einsam und hat sich gefreut, als wir kamen. Sie wollte nicht allein bleiben, ich sollte bei ihr bleiben, aber das konnte ich doch nicht. Und dann hat Eli mich angefaßt und sie hat alles aufgegeben nur um ihm zu helfen. Dafür habe ich ihr versprochen, daß sie nicht alleine bleiben muß."

„Ich würde gerne mehr erfahren", flüsterte Rush jetzt noch leiser. „Kann sie den Wirt wechseln?"

Melody zögerte und Rush begriff, daß sie mit der KI kommunizierte.

Schließlich erklärte sie: „Das wäre schwierig und sehr gefährlich. Solange sie in dem Pylonen war, konnte sie ihren Energiefluß anpassen, doch mit mir als Wirt ist sie nun verbunden. Wenn sie wechseln würde, wäre das für Sie, Dr. Rush, äußerst gefährlich und schmerzhaft. Das möchte ich nicht."

Rush schien enttäuscht zu sein. Außerdem wurde ihm klar, daß Young jede Sekunde hier auftauchen könnte. Daher fragte er weiter: „Die KI verursacht Ihnen Schmerzen, nicht wahr?"

Melody schaute unbehaglich drein. „Ja", gab sie schließlich zu, „aber es dauert eine Weile, bis ich mich daran gewöhne. Es ist noch so neu."

„Sowohl Colonel Young als auch Lieutenant Johansen sind der Ansicht, daß dieser Zustand nicht auf Dauer so bleiben kann. Die KI kann nicht in Ihnen bleiben."

Melodys Ausdruck änderte sich abrupt. „Ich habe ihr versprochen, mich um sie zu kümmern, und das werde ich auch. Sie werden Sie nicht töten. Sie hat uns geholfen!" Ihre Stimme klang empört und Rush hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Das meinte ich auch nicht, aber ich habe einen Vorschlag für Sie beide."

Melody beruhigte sich wieder. „Welchen?"

„Eigentlich brachte mich Colonel Young auf die Idee. Die KI hat sich mit dem Schiff verbunden um die Geräte zu studieren. Und dank der Übertragung zu mir weiß ich, daß die Destiny die KI in ihre Systeme hereingelassen hat. Die Destiny hat ebenfalls ein Bewußtsein. Hätte sie die KI als Bedrohung gesehen, wäre sie nie in die Systeme gekommen. Warum benutzen wir nicht den Stuhl um die KI in die Schiffsdatenbank zu übertragen? Sie wäre dort gut aufgehoben, unter ihresgleichen und auch nicht mehr allein."

„Dr. Rush!" Youngs Stimme ertönte hinter ihm. „Treten Sie zur Seite."

Rush stellte sich vor Melody und hob abwehrend die Hände. „Warten Sie, wir haben vielleicht eine Lösung für unser Problem."

Young blieb stehen, die Waffe im Anschlag und TJ neben ihm. „Welche Lösung?", fragte er nach, ließ dabei aber Melody nicht aus den Augen.

„Colonel, die KI ist wirklich nicht feindlich. Aber wenn es Sie beruhigt sperren Sie mich ruhig ein, bis Sie entschieden haben, was weiter passiert."

„Sie müssen das verstehen, die Sicherheit geht einfach vor", meinte Young versöhnlich.

„Colonel, das ist völlig unnötig…", fing Rush an, doch eine Hand legte sich kurz an seinen Arm und er verstummte.

„Bitte nicht. Ich verstehe das. Wir… verstehen das."

„Miss Hanson, bitte vermeiden Sie Körperkontakt", ermahnte TJ die junge Frau.

Melody zog sie sofort zurück. „Entschuldigung. Soll ich die Infusion selber herausziehen?", fragte sie dann.

„Nein, das mache ich schon", sagte TJ rasch, holte sich Handschuhe und eine Minute später saß Melody schon auf dem Bett und ließ die Beine über den Rand hängen.

„Warten Sie noch einen Moment mit dem Aufstehen", sagte TJ.

Rush, der seit dem Kontakt mit Melody nichts mehr gesagt hatte, schaute sich die Szene nur finster an, bis Melody unter den wachsamen Augen von Colonel Young hinausbegleitet wurde. Ohne ein weiteres Wort an TJ zu richten lief er hinterher.

Young beschränkte Melody vorerst auf ihr Quartier und ließ einen Wachtposten abstellen, dann widmete er sich Rush, der die ganze Zeit über schweigend gewartet hatte.

„In mein Büro", sagte Young nur und Rush folgte ihm.

In ihrem Quartier setzte sich Melody auf das Bett. Sie hatte es nicht zugeben wollen, aber die Entscheidung, sie unter Arrest zu stellen, hatte sie doch sehr getroffen.

„Es tut mir so leid", sagte sie leise.

 _Mach Dir keine Sorgen, früher oder später hätte es jemand bemerkt._

„Was denkst Du über den Vorschlag von Dr. Rush?"

Die KI antwortete nicht sofort, aber dann vernahm Melody ihre Gedanken.

 _Ich fühle mich wohl bei Dir, aber… ich bereite Deinem Körper Unwohlsein. Vielleicht ist die Idee gar nicht so schlecht. Das Schiff würde mich nicht ablehnen, das weiß ich. Aber… können wir uns dann noch unterhalten?_

Melody lächelte. „Ich denke schon, Dr. Rush wird einen Weg finden."

 _Dann ist es beschlossen._ Die KI klang zufrieden, wenn auch ein wenig traurig.

„Ich weiß nur nicht, was Colonel Young davon hält", meinte Melody nachdenklich und massierte sich jetzt wieder die Stirn. Die Unterhaltungen strengten wirklich an und sie spürte, wie ihre Kopfschmerzen in vollem Umfang wiederkehrten.

 _Ich bereite Dir schon wieder Schmerzen,_ hörte sie die KI betrübt sagten.

„Mach Dir darüber keine Gedanken, schließlich war ich damit einverstanden. Und ich habe Dir noch nicht einmal dafür gedankt, daß Du es geschafft hast Dr. Rush die Informationen zu übermitteln und somit Eli und mich vor einigen unschönen Erinnerungen bewahrt hast. Danke!"

 _Gern geschehen,_ sagte die KI und verstummte dann.

Melodys Kopfschmerzen fielen auf ein erträgliches Niveau und da sie nichts weiter zu tun hatte, legte sie sich hin, angelte nach ihrem MP3-Player und versank in ihre Musik.

„Sie wollen was?", fragte Young scharf, als Rush ihm den Vorschlag unterbreitet hatte, die KI in die Datenbank der Destiny zu übertragen.

„Das kommt gar nicht in Frage!", schob er gleich noch hinterher.

„Ach, und warum nicht? Wie sie wissen ist das Schiff selber in gewisser Weise ebenfalls eine KI und sie hat die andere KI in Miss Hansen nicht als Bedrohung angesehen. Warum sollten wir sie also nicht übertragen? Damit wäre das Problem um Miss Hansen gelöst und wir haben Zugriff auf neue Daten." Rush war sichtlich bemüht, ruhig zu bleiben.

Young seufzte und setzte sich hin. Rush bot er ebenfalls einen Platz, den dieser aber ablehnte.

„Dr. Rush", fing Young versöhnlicher an, „Sie sagten, die KI war ursprünglich mit dem Artefakt verbunden und ist dann in Miss Hansen gewechselt."

„Richtig", bestätigte der Wissenschaftler.

„Und wenn die KI fähig ist, in die Systeme der Destiny zu wechseln, dann ist sie auch in der Lage, in ein anderes Objekt zu wechseln, sehe ich das richtig?"

Rush wurde unsicher. Worauf wollte der Colonel hinaus? „Im Prinzip, ja."

„Gut. Dann sollten wir darüber nachdenken, die KI auf dem nächsten Planeten anzusiedeln. Vielleicht gibt es dort ebenfalls ein Objekt, mit dem sie sich verbinden kann und dann…"

„Nein, Sie verstehen das nicht", brauste Rush auf.

„Dann erklären Sie es mir", konterte Young.

Der Wissenschaftler war sichtlich erregt und gestikulierte fast leidenschaftlich, während er versuchte, dem Colonel zu erklären, was er erfahren hatte.

„Die KI hat den Pylonen nur deshalb verlassen, weil Miss Hansen ihr versprochen hat, daß sie nicht mehr allein sein muß. Sie hat alles aufgegeben, damit sie uns helfen kann. Sie können sie nicht einfach auf einem Planeten aussetzen. Selbst das Gestein, aus dem der Pylon erbaut wurde, war nicht einfach nur Stein, es war eine Grundsubstanz, aus der die KI überhaupt erst entstanden ist. Sie kann sich nicht einfach mit toten Gegenständen verbinden, es bedarf einer anderen Intelligenz, um zu wechseln. Und die Destiny ist dafür genau richtig."

Colonel Young hatte angestrengt zugehört, war aber nicht sicher, ob er alles verstanden hatte.

„Mit anderen Worten, diese KI braucht einen lebenden Wirt", faßte er zusammen.

„Ganz grob gesagt, ja." Rush verschränkte seine Arme wieder.

Young fuhr sich durch das Haar, das langsam viel zu lang wurde. Er dachte eine Weile über Rushs Worte nach bevor er sagte: „Es tut mir leid, aber das sind mir einfach noch zu vage Informationen. Suchen Sie nach einer anderen Lösung. Die KI in das Schiff zu übertragen kommt vorerst nicht in Frage."

Rush preßte die Lippen zusammen und schenkte dem Colonel noch einen bösen Blick, bevor er wortlos das Büro verließ.

Young seufzte, als der Wissenschaftler fort war. _Wie kann es sein, daß dieser Mann immer nur Ärger macht?_ dachte er frustriert.

TJ gähnte hinter vorgehaltener Hand. Da sie schon in den frühen Morgenstunden von Young gerufen worden war, fehlten ihr zwei Stunden Schlaf. Nachdem Melody wieder auf den Beinen war, hatte sie sich ausschließlich um Eli gekümmert. Seine Beine, seine linke Seite und der Arm waren schon wieder hergestellt, jetzt fehlte nur noch sein Gesicht.

„Guten Morgen, wie wäre es mit etwas Frühstück?" Chloe kam herein, einen großen Teller mit Früchten in der Hand und steuerte den Stuhl neben Elis Bett an.

„Was ist denn das?", fragte sie mit einem fragenden Blick auf das Gerät, das TJ jetzt auf Elis Gesicht ausrichtete. Dann fiel ihr Blick auf Elis Arm und sein Bein.

„TJ! Wie ist das möglich?", fragte sie freudig überrascht, stellte schnell den Teller ab und kam näher, um ihren Freund genau zu begutachten.

„Wie es scheint, hat Dr. Rush mit ein wenig Hilfe einer fremden Intelligenz herausgefunden, daß die Antiker ein Gerät zur Hautregeneration an Bord eingebaut haben. Wie man sieht, funktioniert es hervorragend."

„Fremde Intelligenz?", hakte Chloe nach und schaute verblüfft zu, wie Elis Gesichtswunden ganz langsam verschwanden.

Tamara erklärte ihr etwas genauer, was während ihrer Abwesenheit passiert war.

„Okay, das klingt doch aber so, als hätten wir da einen neuen Freund gewonnen. Warum läßt der Colonel sie dann wegsperren?"

„Er kann sich nur auf die Aussage von Dr. Rush verlassen, Chloe. Und Du weißt selber…" TJ stockte und wußte nicht, wie sie es formulieren konnte ohne Zweifel an Rushs Motiven zu lassen. Doch Chloe verstand sie.

„Schon gut, TJ. Ich weiß, daß Dr. Rush ein Bastard sein kann, aber andererseits würde er sich niemals selber in Gefahr bringen. Und wenn er meint, das fremde Wesen ist hier gut aufgehoben, dann glaube ich ihm das." Damit war für sie die Angelegenheit beendet und sie widmete sich wieder ganz Eli.

„Wenn sein Gesicht verheilt ist, weckst Du ihn dann auf?", fragte sie.

„Ja, ich denke schon", antwortete TJ gedankenverloren. Chloe hatte gerade ein sehr gutes Argument für Rushs Idee gebracht. Vielleicht sollte sie das Colonel Young auch sagen. Doch das mußte Zeit haben, bis sie wieder Ruhe hatte.

Ein halbe Stunde später (sie und Chloe hatten die Zeit genutzt und die Früchte gegessen), war die Regeneration der Haut abgeschlossen und TJ schob mit Chloes Hilfe das Gerät wieder zurück in die Nische. Dann standen beide Frauen neben Eli und begutachteten das Werk.

„Er sieht aus wie neu", bemerkte das junge Mädchen mit einem Lächeln. Sanft strich sie Eli über die Wange und meinte: „Fühlt sich an wie bei einem Neugeborenen."

„Dann wollen wir mal sehen, was Eli dazu sagt." TJ entfernte die Infusion und dann hieß es warten, bis er wieder aufwachen würde.

„Ich bleibe bei ihm passe auf", bot Chloe an und Tamara nickte.

„Danke Chloe, dann werde ich die Zeit nutzen und mal einen Hausbesuch abstatten." Mit den Worten machte sie sich auf den Weg zu Rushs Quartier.

Unterdessen war Melody in eine Art Halbschlaf gefallen. Sie war in der Musik versunken und gleichzeitig schlichen sich vage Bilder und Gedanken in ihren Kopf, die nicht ihre eigenen waren. Nicht nur das, mitunter spürte sie auch die Traurigkeit, die Wut und die Selbstzweifel, die von den Bildern begleitet wurden. Die Musik wurde leiser und sie glitt weiter hinab in die fremden Erinnerungen. Die Bilder wurden klarer, sie konnte einzelne Worte und dann Sätze hören.

 _Ich habe so viel verloren, ich darf mich jetzt auch noch um Eli sorgen._ Dieser Satz war eine Erinnerung.

 _Gloria, ich liebe Dich, warum hast Du mich verlassen? Ich bin mit Dir gestorben…_

Im Schlaf liefen Melody jetzt Tränen über die Wangen und sie warf sich unruhig hin und her.

 _Nein! Eli! Mein Gott, laß ihn am Leben sein!_ Dieses Bild kannte sie, allerdings war die Perspektive anders. Sie blickte direkt auf Eli herunter, der mit seinen ganzen Verbrennungen im Staub lag.

 _„_ _Seien Sie nicht zu hart zu Eli, ich glaube wirklich, er hat Sie sehr gerne."_ Diesmal sah sie sich selber und es waren ihre Worte.

 _Ich bin nur so hart zu ihm, weil ich mich um ihn sorge. Er und Mandy sind meine Familie._

„Eli! Nein!" Mit einem Schrei wachte Melody auf. Ihr Puls pochte fast hörbar und ihre Atmung ging schneller als sonst. Die Erinnerungen und Gefühle waren so deutlich in ihr, wie in ihrem Traum und sie wußte, daß es real war. Das waren die Erinnerungen und Gefühle von Dr. Rush.

Aber wie kamen Sie in ihr Bewußtsein?

 _Bist Du dafür verantwortlich?_ fragte sie in sich hinein.

 _Entschuldigung, das ist beim Austausch mit Dr. Rush passiert. Er hat einige Erinnerungen an mich übertragen. Ich war gerade mit Dir und Deinen Gedanken und Erinnerungen beschäftigt, denn immer, wenn Du an Musik denkst oder sie hörst aktivieren sich so viele Synapsen… es ist wie ein Bankett._

 _Dabei habe ich Dir wohl die Erinnerungsengramme von Dr. Rush zugespielt._ Die KI klang zerknirscht, doch Melody meinte nur: _Hast Du noch mehr von ihm empfangen?_

 _Ja, da ist noch einiges,_ antwortete sie.

 _Kannst Du es mir zeigen?_

 _Schließ die Augen,_ bat die KI und neue Bilder und Gefühle strömten in Melodys Bewußtsein, leider aber auch wieder die üblichen Kopfschmerzen.

Diesmal sah sie Rush, wie er mit geschlossenen Augen seiner Frau lauschte, die wunderschön Geige spielte. Ihm liefen ein paar Tränen über die Wangen, doch er wischte sie nicht weg.

Dann wechselte die Ansicht wieder zu Eli, der gerade fluchtartig die Brücke verließ. Diesmal war ein Gefühl von Schuld im Vordergrund, das Rush empfunden hatte, weil er Eli verletzt hatte.

Eine braunhaarige, sehr hübsche Frau tauchte auf, die im Rollstuhl saß und mit einem Respirator verbunden war. Melody spürte, daß er sie sehr mochte und sich bei ihr geborgen und sicher fühlte.

 _Das muß diese Mandy sein,_ überlegte sie. Sie fühlte einen Stich der Eifersucht, tadelte sich aber sofort dafür. Sie hatte kein Recht, eifersüchtig zu sein. Es war nicht Dr. Rushs Schuld, wenn sie etwas für ihn empfand.

Leider schien dieses empfinden, das von ihr selber jetzt kam, zuviel zu sein. Ein stechender Schmerz fuhr durch ihren Kopf und trieb ihr die Tränen in die Augen. Sie hielt sie beide Hände an die Schläfen und rollte sich auf dem Bett zusammen. Sofort hörte die Flut der fremden Reminiszenzen auf und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis die Schmerzen erträglich wurden.

„Warum hatte ich diese Schmerzen nicht, als ich geträumt habe?", fragte Melody schwer atmend in den Raum.

 _Dein Geist war entspannt und empfänglich, Du selber hast ihn gewähren lassen und warst passiv. Gerade hast Du wieder eine Situation analysiert und gemeinsam mit mir und den fremden Erinnerungen war das wohl zu viel._

„Kann ich irgendetwas tun, um es zu kontrollieren?", fragte sie.

 _Meditation ist eine gute Methode. Aber… in Dir ist noch so viel… Schmerz und Traurigkeit, bevor Du mit mir wirklich eins werden kannst mußt Du mit Dir selber im Gleichgewicht sein. Und ich fürchte, davon bist Du noch weit entfernt._ Die KI hatte es nicht als Tadel gemeint, es war lediglich eine Feststellung. Trotzdem fühlte Melody, wie Blut in ihre Wangen schoß. Es ließ wieder Erinnerungen in ihr hochkommen, doch sie drängte sie zurück. Das wollte sie jetzt nicht sehen.

 _Möchtest Du lieber noch etwas Musik hören?,_ schlug die KI schließlich vor und Melody nickte.

Kaum hatte sie die Ohrstöpsel wieder eingesetzt und die ersten Takte erklangen, war es wie Balsam für sie. Erleichtert atmete sie einmal auf, schloß die Augen und konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf die Melodie.


	13. Chapter 13

„Herein", sagte Rush gedankenverloren, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er schaute auf und war nicht überrascht, als Lieutenant Johansen vor ihm stand.

„Ihr Kontrollbesuch?", fragte er bissig.

Tamara lächelte. „Nur ein Hausbesuch. Es freut mich aber, daß Sie diesmal meinen Anweisungen Folge leisten", lobte sie ihn, in Anbetracht der Tatsache, daß er sich mit verschränkten Armen halb sitzend, halb liegend auf seinem Bett befand und scheinbar nichts tat.

„Da Sie jetzt gesehen haben, daß ich noch lebe – haben Sie keinen Patienten auf der Krankenstation mehr?"

„Doch, aber es sollte ihm gut gehen. Chloe bleibt bei ihm, bis er aufwacht. Und da ich schon mal hier bin werde ich mir gerne noch einmal Ihren Kopf ansehen." TJ lächelte ihn entwaffnend an und Rush seufzte. Er nahm seine Arme herunter und beugte sich etwas vor, damit die Sanitäterin nachsehen konnte.

„Wenn Sie noch einen Tag ruhig bleiben, dann dürfen Sie auch wieder auf der Brücke arbeiten. Stundenweise", fügte sie noch hinzu, als sich Rushs Gesichtsausdruck erhellte.

„Wenigstens etwas", sagte er seufzend.

„Also, dann werde ich Sie wieder allein lassen. Ruhen Sie sich noch gut aus und kommen Sie morgen früh noch einmal zu mir. Dann werden wir weitersehen."

Der Wissenschaftler zog eine Grimasse und nickte kurz. „Natürlich."

„Soll ich Ihnen Bescheid geben, wenn Eli wieder wach ist?", fragte Tamara noch.

Rush zögerte kurz, sagte dann aber: „Nein, das wird nicht nötig sein. Ich sehe ihn morgen bei der Arbeit."

TJ ließ sich ihre Enttäuschung nicht anmerken. Sie hatte so gehofft, daß der Wissenschaftler ein wenig mehr an Menschlichkeit gewonnen hatte, seit der Sache mit Eli und Melody, aber scheinbar hatte sie sich geirrt. Als er mit seinem eigenen Körper Eli geschützt hatte, war Tamara tatsächlich überrascht gewesen und ein wenig gerührt.

„Also gut, dann bis morgen."

Rush wartete, bis die Sanitäterin weg war, dann machte er sich auf den Weg zum Repositorium. Er hatte dort noch einiges vorzubereiten.

Eli war sehr erstaunt, als er Chloes Gesicht sah, nachdem er die Augen aufgeschlagen hatte.

„Eli, Du bist wach!", rief sie erfreut aus und schenkte ihm ein strahlendes Lächeln.

Der junge Mann zog die Augenbrauen zusammen und starrte sie an, als wäre sie ein Geist. Sicher träumte er das. Doch als Chloe nach TJ rief, und diese ebenfalls in sein Blickfeld trat, wußte er, daß er wach war. Aber warum war Chloe hier? Und wo war hier?

 _Krankenstation. Das Artefakt, Energieentladung, Dr. Rush, Melody… MELODY!_ Die Erinnerungen kamen schlagartig wieder und er fragte: „Was ist mit Melody?"

„Ganz ruhig Eli, sie ist am Leben", sagte TJ.

„Aber?", hakte er nach, denn er spürte, daß da noch etwas anderes war.

TJ und Chloe schauten sich kurz verlegen an.

„Was ist los mit ihr?" Eli wurde leicht aufgeregt.

„Sie ist in ihrem Quartier", sagte Tamara. „In Quarantäne."

„Was? Warum? Ist sie krank?", fragte Eli.

„Eine… fremde Lebensform benutzt ihren Körper als Wirt, solange hat Colonel Young verfügt, daß sie bis auf weiteres in ihrem Quartier bleiben sollte. Wir wissen immerhin nicht, ob sie feindlich ist oder nicht." TJ schaute ein wenig unbehaglich drein.

„Soll das ein Witz sein? Sie hat sich für uns beinahe geopfert, als sie sich mit dem Artefakt verband, und das ist jetzt der Dank dafür?" Er machte Anstalten aufzustehen.

„Eli, warte doch", sagte Chloe etwas hilflos, während Eli sich aufrappelte. Auch TJ konnte ihn nicht aufhalten.

„Ich will sie sehen und mit ihr sprechen."

„Eli, das geht jetzt nicht", versuchte es Chloe sanft. Doch der MIT-Abbrecher schaute sie nur wütend an.

„Warum bist Du überhaupt hier?"

Chloe wurde blaß. „Was… was meinst Du? Ich wollte bei Dir sein, wenn Du aufwachst", stotterte sie, völlig überrascht davon, daß Eli sie so anfuhr.

„Du brauchst nicht mehr so tun, als ob ich Dir irgendwas bedeuten würde. Vielleicht solltest Du besser zu Matt gehen, er braucht Dich sicher mehr als ich."

Chloe konnte ihn nur mit aufgerissenen Augen anstarren. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie fühlte sich furchtbar. Was war auf einmal mit Eli los? Sie hatte doch gar nichts getan.

Der junge Mann dagegen war sehr wütend, daß man Melody einfach eingesperrt hatte. Fremdes Wesen hin oder her, aber Colonel Young hatte kein Recht dazu, sie so zu behandeln. Er hatte auch nicht beabsichtigt, Chloe auf diesem Wege mitzuteilen, daß er das Gespräch zwischen ihr und Matt über ihn belauscht hatte, aber er war gerade einfach wütend und Heuchelei konnte er noch weniger ausstehen momentan. Außerdem war sie auch gerade noch hier.

„Eli, ich glaube, Du solltest Dich erst noch ein wenig ausruhen und die neuen Informationen in Ruhe verarbeiten", griff TJ nun ein und hielt ihn an der Schulter zurück, als er gerade aufstehen wollte.

„Ich möchte mit Melody sprechen. Jetzt." Er funkelte TJ an. Diese nickte Chloe zu und sie verstand. Es war besser, vorerst den Rückzug anzutreten. Mit Eli war im Moment nicht vernünftig zu reden.

„Ich gehe dann mal", meinte sie leise, warf Eli noch einen letzten, traurigen Blick zu und war dann verschwunden.

„Eli, Colonel Young wird Dir sicher nicht gestatten Miss Hansen zu besuchen, solange sie unter Quarantäne steht. Bitte beruhige Dich."

Eli rang die Hände und ließ sich dann wieder auf das Bett fallen. „Schön, ich ruhe mich noch eine Weile aus", sagte er säuerlich.

Tamara klopfte ihm kurz auf die Schulter. „Eine gute Entscheidung." Dann ließ sie ihn allein.

„TJ!", rief er ihr hinterher.

Die junge Sanitäterin kam noch einmal zurück. „Ja?"

„Geht… es Dr. Rush gut?", fragte er dann und schluckte.

TJ lächelte. „Glaube mir, dem geht es besser, als ihm gut tut."

Eli schnaubte. „Was frag ich auch…", meinte er nur.

„Er war sehr um Dich besorgt", sagte sie.

Eli rollte nur mit den Augen. „Aber klar." Es war offensichtlich, daß er ihr kein Wort glaubte.

TJ begann sich Sorgen um Eli zu machen. Es war ganz und gar untypisch für ihn, so wütend zu werden. Und daß er Chloe so angefahren hatte, das hatte sie noch nie erlebt. Soviel sie wußte, hatte er schon immer eine Schwäche für das Mädchen gehabt und selbst, als sie mit Lieutenant Scott eine Beziehung eingegangen war, waren sie weiterhin eng befreundet. Was war nur passiert zwischen den beiden?

„Young an Lieutenant Johansen." Die Stimme aus dem Funkgerät unterbrach ihren Gedankengang.

„Ja Colonel?"

„Könnten Sie bitte in mein Büro kommen? Wir haben etwas zu besprechen."

„Natürlich. Ich bin in ein paar Minuten bei Ihnen. Johansen Ende."

„Entschuldige mich bitte, Eli, ich bin bald wieder da. Soll ich Chloe fragen…" TJ hatte gar keine Zeit den Satz zu beenden, da fiel Eli ihr schon ins Wort: „Nein, das ist nicht nötig. Ich komme allein klar. Und wenn etwas sein sollte, melde ich mich sofort." Er schwenkte das Funkgerät, das neben ihm lag.

„Ich werde Dich auf keinen Fall allein hier lassen, nicht, da Du gerade erst wieder bei Bewußtsein bist. Möchtest Du, daß ich jemand bestimmten bitte Dich zu besuchen?", bot TJ ihm an.

Eli zuckte die Achseln. „Eigentlich möchte ich gern allein sein", sagte er dann.

„Kompromiß, ich lasse jemanden vor der Tür abstellen, dann bist Du hier allein aber ich kann sicher sein, daß jemand da ist, falls doch noch etwas sein sollte", machte TJ den Vorschlag.

„Von mir aus." Er schloß die Augen und signalisierte damit wohl, daß jegliche weitere Diskussion für ihn vorerst beendet sein würde.

Fünf Minuten später stand jemand vom Militär vor der Tür und TJ war auf dem Weg zu Colonel Young.

„Herein", sagte Young, als es klopfte. Ein Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht, als er Tamara sah.

„Komm rein. Möchtest Du etwas trinken?", bot er ihr an und wechselte zur persönlichen Ebene, da sie beide allein waren.

„Danke, für mich nichts", lehte TJ ab und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. „Ich vermute mal, es geht um Miss Hansen und unseren blinden Passagier?"

Young nickte. „Ich zermatere mir schon den ganzen Tag das Hirn, was wir am besten tun. Ich wollte gerne Deinen Rat einholen, oder eine Empfehlung." Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und wartete ab, was TJ sagen würde.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht, ob ich Dir wirklich mit der Entscheidung helfen kann", meinte sie zögerlich. „Bisher kann ich allerdings nur bestätigen, daß sie uns geholfen hat. Die Verbrennungen bei Miss Hansen sind vollständig geheilt und Eli ist auch seit einer knappen halben Stunde wach und es geht ihm gut. Hätte die KI nicht auf die Destiny zugegriffen und Dr. Rush das Wissen übermitteln können, ich hätte für die beiden nichts hilfreiches tun können. Sie würden entstellt sein und Miss Hansen hätte vermutlich auch nie mehr ihre Arme richtig benutzen können."

Everett schwieg und tippte seine Daumen gegeneinander.

„Außerdem hat Chloe noch etwas gesagt, das ich leider als gutes Argument betrachten muß."

„So? Was wäre das?", fragte Young nach.

„Sie meinte, daß Dr. Rush niemals die Destiny oder sich selber gefährden würde, und wir beide wissen, daß sie damit Recht hat. Außerdem war er mit der Entität verbunden, er müßte es eigentlich gemerkt haben, wenn sie Hintergedanken hätte."

Der Colonel seufzte leise. „Genau das ist mein Problem, TJ. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich Rush in der Sache vertrauen kann."

„Dann solltest Du Dir vielleicht noch eine zweite Meinung einholen", schlug die Sanitäterin vor.

Young sah sie fragend an.

„Hast Du Dich schon näher mit Miss Hansen unterhalten? Wenn Du Informationen brauchst, dann hol sie Dir aus erster Hand. Schließlich beherbergt ihr Körper die KI." TJ fiel plötzlich ein, daß sie etwas sehr wichtiges vergessen hatte. Rush hatte ihr erzählt, daß Melody wohl unter starken Kopfschmerzen gelitten hatte, allerdings hatte sie das in dem ganzen Tumult, der unmittelbar danach entstanden war, komplett vergessen, zumal sie die ganze Zeit über auch sediert gewesen war. Doch jetzt war sie wach, und TJ hatte nur ihre Arme noch einmal untersucht, bevor sie in ihr Quartier gebracht worden war.

„Ich muß sowieso noch nach ihr sehen, Rush erwähnte, daß sie wohl unter starken Kopfschmerzen gelitten hat." Sie stand auf und Young meinte nur: „Ich komme gleich mit."

Gemeinsam verließen sie das Büro und standen wenig später vor der Tür von Melodys Quartier.

„Sir!" Die Wache vor der Tür salutierte und trat beiseite, damit die beiden Offiziere eintreten konnten.

Tamara klopfte vorher an. Als jedoch keine Antwort kam, öffnete Young die Tür.

„Miss Hansen?", fragte er. Melody lag auf ihrem Bett, die Augen geschlossen und schien zu schlafen. Zumindest dachte das der Colonel, bis er die Kopfhöhrer entdeckte.

„Miss Hansen!", sagte er nun lauter. Melody machte überrascht die Augen auf und setzte sich sofort auf.

„Colonel Young, Lieutenant Johansen!" Sie entfernte schnell die Ohrstöpsel und sah beide etwas besorgt an.

„Der Colonel würde Ihnen gerne einige Fragen stellen und ich möchte gern wissen, ob es Ihnen so weit gut geht? Dr. Rush hatte erwähnt, daß Sie wohl unter starken Kopfschmerzen gelitten haben."

TJ und Young hielten Abstand zu Melody und diese strich sich verlegen eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr bevor sie antwortete: „Oh, es geht, danke. Ich gewöhne mich langsam dran."

„Brauchen Sie ein Schmerzmittel?", fragte TJ.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Davon hatte ich genug, danke."

„Miss Hansen", übernahm jetzt der Colonel das Reden, „ich möchte gerne von Ihnen einige Informationen über die KI haben."

„Was wollen Sie denn genau wissen?", hakte Melody nach.

„Dr. Rush meint, die KI sei kein Feind. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich kann mir nur aufgrund seiner Aussage noch kein genaues Bild davon machen, womit wir es zu tun haben. Ich hatte gehofft, Sie könnten mir da etwas mehr sagen und dann treffe ich eine Entscheidung."

„Dr. Rush hat Recht mit dem, was er über die KI sagt. Ich bin mit ihr verbunden, zwischen uns gibt es keine Geheimnisse. Sie hat ihren Lebensraum aufgegeben um uns zu helfen. Wir sollten uns revanchieren."

„Waren Sie das, die das gesagt hat, oder die KI?", fragte Young.

 _Ist er immer so mißtrauisch?,_ ertönte die Stimme der KI in ihrem Kopf.

 _Ja, aber das muß er auch sein, er hat die Verantwortung für die Crew. Er kennt Dich nicht._

 _Wie können wir ihn denn dann überzeugen?_

 _Ganz ehrlich? Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich werde alles versuchen. Ich halte mein Versprechen._ Melody spürte, wie ihre Kopfschmerzen sie wieder an den Rand der erträglichen Schmerzgrenze brachten.

„Miss Hansen?", fragte TJ besorgt, als sie sah, daß Meldoys Gesichtsausdruck schmerzverzerrt wirkte.

Sie massierte sich die Stirn und meinte dabei: „Es geht noch. Das passiert, wenn ich mich auf zu viel Dinge gleichzeitig konzentriere."

„Die KI bereitet Ihnen also Schmerzen?", hakte Young nach.

„Nicht absichtlich", wehrte Melody sofort ab, denn sie ahnte, daß der Colonel aus irgendwelchen Gründen nach etwas Negativem suchte.

„Zwei Bewußtsein in einem Körper…", sagte TJ leise vor sich hin. „Das gab es schon einmal. Ich habe den Bericht von Dr. Beckett gelesen. Auf Atlantis war durch einen Zwischenfall mit den Wraith ein Bewußtsein in den Körper von Dr. McKay übertragen worden. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, schrieb Dr. Beckett, daß McKay einen Schlaganfall hatte und es nicht möglich sei, auf längere Zeit mit zwei Bewußtsein zu leben."

„Wie haben sie das Problem dort gelöst?", fragte Young.

„Ich habe nur den medizinischen Bericht gelesen, aber ich glaube, zum Schluß haben sie das Stargate benutzt, um die beiden Bewußtsein zu trennen."

„Das Stargate…" Young wirkte nachdenklich.

„Colonel, Sie sollten bedenken, daß es in dem Falle einen weitern Körper gab, in die das andere Bewußtsein wieder zurückkehren konnte", fügte TJ noch hinzu. „Diese Option haben wir hier nicht."

Young schwieg einen Moment. Dann sagte er: „Miss Hansen, danke für Ihre Einschätzung. Ich hoffe, Sie halten noch etwas durch und haben Verständnis für diese Situation."

„Natürlich, Colonel. Aber ich sage Ihnen eines, ich habe der KI versprochen, daß ihr nicht passieren wird. Und daran halte ich fest." Melodys Gesicht wurde ähnlich einer Steinmaske, unnachgiebig und hart.

Das untere, rechte Augenlid von Young zuckte kurz, als er die Augen etwas zusammenkniff. Diese Aussage gefiel ihm nicht mehr.

„Miss Hansen, das ist nicht Ihre Entscheidung. Sie sind nicht für die Crew verantworlich. Ich schon." Young hatte jetzt einen Gesichtsausdruck, der jeden hätte verstummen lassen.

„Ist das unser Dank für die KI?" Melody wollte gerade aufbrausen, was sie noch nie getan hatte, aber sie war wütend über diese Ungerechtigkeit.

 _Melody, nicht,_ hörte sie die andere Stimme in ihr. Gleichzeitig sprach auch TJ: „Miss Hansen, ich denke, wir sollten die Diskussion beenden. Aufregung ist sicher nicht gut für Sie zur Zeit."

 _Sie hat Recht, wir werden schon eine Lösung finden, der Colonel hat noch keine Entscheidung getroffen,_ versuchte auch die KI sie zu beruhigen.

„Es ist doch immer dasselbe", schimpfte Melody nun laut, beide Stimmen ignorierend. „Wie oft hat Dr. Rush Ihnen schon das Richtige geraten und Sie haben es ignoriert? Nur weil Sie ihn nicht leiden können! Aber Sie haben keine Ahnung, warum er so ist, er…" Melody stockte und krümmte sich plötzlich zusammen.

„Melody?" TJ war sofort bei ihr und stützte sie.

Colonel Young stand wie erstarrt da und blickte auf die Szene, die sich vor ihm abspielte. Die junge Frau hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihre ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich.

„Auf die Krankenstation, sofort!", rief TJ, doch Young zögerte.

„Everett!" Tamara blickte ihn an, als ob er ein Fremder wäre und dann endlich besann er sich. Wortlos nahm er Melody auf seine Arme und trug sie im Laufschritt hinter TJ her.

Eli schreckte hoch, als er laute Stimmen hörte und dann schnell näherkommende Schritte.

„Melody! Was ist los mit ihr?" Er fegte seine Decke beiseite und rutschte vom Bett herunter als er sie sah.

TJ beachtete ihn vorerst nicht. „Everett, versuch sie ruhig zu halten!"

Der Colonel legte einen Arm über ihre Beine, den anderen, überstützt von etwas Gewicht von seinem Oberkörper, über ihren Körper.

„Eli, könnten Sie mal mithelfen bitte?", bat der Colonel, als er sah, daß der junge Mann aufstand.

„Bin schon da." Gemeinsam hielten sie die zuckende Melody halbwegs ruhig, bis TJ wiederkam und ihr etwas verabreichte. Kurz darauf entspannte sie sich.

„Ich hoffe nur, das war kein Schlaganfall wie bei Dr. McKay", sagte Tamara angespannt und begann, die junge Frau genauer zu untersuchen. Young und Eli zogen sich ein wenig zurück und machten der Sanitäterin Platz.

„Was ist denn los mit ihr?", fragte Eli leise, ohne den Blick von Melody abzuwenden.

„Es scheint, als gäbe es ein kleines Problem zwei Bewußtsein in einem Körper zu beherbergen", klärte er den jungen Mann schnell auf.

„Sie müssen ihr helfen!", rief Eli.

„Das versuchen wir ja, aber wir wissen noch nicht, wie wir das machen sollen", sagte Young.

„Doch, das wissen Sie, denn ich habe es Ihnen gesagt", ertönte plötzlich Dr. Rushs Stimme hinter ihnen. Young verdrehte die Augen und seufzte laut.

„Rush, sollten Sie nicht in Ihrem Quartier sein?", fragte er mit einem aufgesetzten Lächeln.

„Mo-mo-ment", unterbrach Eli sie, „Sie können ihr helfen?", wandte er sich an Rush.

Dieser hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt und blickte Young herausfordernd an.

„Er meint, wir sollten der KI erlauben, in den Systemen der Destiny weiter zu leben", erklärte dieser.

„Das geht? Worauf warten Sie dann noch?", rief Eli aus und schaute Young an.

„Eli, das kann ich nicht zulassen. Noch nicht", sagte Young scharf und warf Rush einen entsprechend vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. „Wir wissen bisher nur, daß die KI Dr. Rush getötet hat und Sie schwer verletzt. Natürlich schließe ich nicht aus, daß es sich um einen Unfall handelt", fügte Young schnell hinzu, als sowohl Eli als auch Rush empört den Mund aufmachten und gerade loslegen wollten.

„Doch meine einzige Information ist bisher Rush, der nach einem kurzen Kontakt mit der KI sagte, sie sei harmlos und Miss Hansen, die dasselbe behauptet und dort drüben gerade von TJ wegen der KI behandelt werden muß!" Young war immer lauter geworden, denn er hatte absolut keine Lust mehr, sich gerade vor diesen beiden noch rechtfertigen zu müssen, warum er das tat oder entschied, was er tat.

„Aber sowohl Dr. Rush als auch Melody sagen…", begann Eli wieder, sichtlich erzürnt, doch Young schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Das reicht jetzt, Mr. Wallace. Ich habe meine Gründe und mich außerdem noch nicht entschieden." Er ließ die beiden Männer einfach stehen und trat zu TJ.

„Und?", fragte er.

„Soweit ich das beurteilen kann hatte sie keinen Schlaganfall. Es war mehr eine Reaktion auf den enormen Schmerz. Aber beim nächsten Mal hat sie vielleicht nicht mehr so viel Glück." TJ drehte sich zum Colonel um, verschränkte die Arme und blickte ihn ernst an. „Everett", sagte sie leise, „wir können nicht mehr lange warten. Du mußt eine Entscheidung treffen."

Young blickte von ihr auf Melody, dann zu Rush und Eli. „Dr. Rush", sagte er schließlich, „finden Sie einen Weg, die Entität wieder auf den Planeten zu bringen, und zwar in die Überreste der Ruine. Niemand sagte, daß die Steine eine besondere Form haben müssen. Sobald wir etwas Zeit gewonnen haben werde ich mit der KI sprechen und mir mein eigenes Urteil bilden."

Eli und TJ schauten ihn ungläubig an, während sich der Ausdruck von Rush nicht sonderlich änderte, außer, daß er vielleicht einen Ticken finsterer blickte.

„Das ist nur eine vorübergehende Lösung", fügte Young besänftigend hinzu.

Als niemand etwas sagte, wandte er sich dem Wissenschaftler zu: „Dr. Rush?"

Rush nahm seine Arme herunter. „Ich bin noch nicht dienstfähig. Sprechen Sie mit Lieutenant Johansen." Er ließ den Colonel einfach stehen und verschwand.

Diesmal war es an Young ihm ungläubig hinterherzublicken.

„Everett", Tamaras Stimme war sehr leise und er drehte sich zu ihr um. Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Lieutenant, ich erwarte, daß Sie Dr. Rush Dienstfähigkeit bescheinigen, und dann schicken Sie ihn an die Arbeit. Es geht hier um ein fremdes Wesen in Miss Hansen. Das ist ein Befehl", sagte er barsch.

TJ schluckte. Natürlich konnte sie jetzt mit der medizinischen Seite argumentieren, aber Young hatte in einem Punkt Recht, sie mußten Melody schnell von der KI befreien. Und solange er sich weigerte, sie in die Destiny zu lassen, war der Plan nicht so schlecht.

„Ich werde mit ihm reden. Das ist aber auch alles, was ich tun kann." Ihre Miene sagte Young, daß er Glück hatte, daß sie das überhaupt tun würde, daher bohrte er nicht weiter nach. Wortlos verließ er die Krankenstation.

Warum hatte er nur auf diesen Urlaub bestanden? Nein, der Urlaub war eine gute Idee gewesen, Dr. Rush hatte nur wieder Probleme bereitet. So wie immer eigentlich.

 _Wir wären wirklich besser dran ohne diesen Kerl an Bord,_ dachte er verbittert, doch dann rief er sich zur Ordnung. Es war nicht nur Rushs Schuld, er mußte einfach lernen, mit diesem Mann umzugehen.

Also atmete er einmal tief durch und hoffte, daß TJ ihr Wort halten würde.

„Hat er jetzt völlig den Verstand verloren?" Eli war total fassungslos und wütend. Er stand neben TJ bei Melody und betrachtete sie.

„Eli, bitte, sag so etwas nicht", wies TJ ihn doch recht milde zurecht.

„Doch! Wir können Melody helfen und er stellt sich stur, nur weil er was gegen Rush hat und ihm offenbar Melodys Meinung völlig egal ist."

„Eli!" Tamaras Stimme klang jetzt hart. „Colonel Young ist für die gesamte Crew verantwortlich, Du kannst ihm nicht vorhalten, daß die Sicherheit der Leute an Bord für ihn wichtiger ist. Er braucht auch Zeit um Fakten zu sammeln und ich finde, diese Zwischenlösung war nicht so schlecht. Er hätte es vielleicht anders verkaufen können."

Dieses Argument gab Eli einen Dämpfer und er mußte sich eingestehen, daß TJ und auch Young in gewisser Weise Recht hatten. Warum war er bloß so aggressiv gerade? Er kannte sich fast selber nicht mehr. Das schien auch TJ aufgefallen zu sein, denn sie fragte nun: „Sag mal Eli, ist mit Dir sonst alles okay? Ich habe Dich noch nie so aufgebracht erlebt. Und vorhin warst Du auch nicht gerade sehr freundlich zu Chloe. Möchtest Du darüber reden?"

Eli blickte jetzt unbehaglich drein. „Nein, alles okay. Ich schätze, vielleicht war die ganze Aufregung und die Situation im Pylonen zu viel. Es war wirklich gruselig dort drinnen. Ich wußte nicht, ob wir da je wieder rauskommen. Tut mir leid."

TJ spürte, daß da noch mehr war, aber sie wollte ihn auch nicht drängen. Sie rieb sich kurz über die Stirn und meinte dann: „Melody wird schon wieder, solange sie schläft, ist alles in Ordnung. Wie sieht es bei Dir aus, hast Du irgendwelche Beschwerden? Wie fühlt sich die neue Haut an?"

„Mir geht's super, die Haut ist ein wenig ungewohnt, weil sie noch ein wenig empfindlich ist, aber daran gewöhne ich mich schon."

„Wenn das so ist, möchtest Du lieber in Dein Quartier gehen und Dich dort noch ein wenig ausruhen?", bot TJ ihm an.

„Kann ich noch ein wenig bei Melody bleiben?", bat er stattdessen.

TJ schenkte ihm einen entschuldigenden Blick, als sie meinte: „Tut mir leid, Eli, aber Melody steht noch immer unter Quarantäne. Es wäre besser, wenn Du in Dein Quartier gehst."

Daß der junge Mann über den Rauswurf nicht gerade erfreut war, konnte TJ ihm ansehen, es tat ihr auch leid, aber es war besser im Moment.

„Schon gut, hab's kapiert. Aber Sie sagen mir doch Bescheid, wenn es was Neues gibt?"

„Natürlich. Komm morgen früh noch einmal zu mir zu einem check-up, okay?"

Eli nickte, warf noch einen letzten Blick auf Melody, die immer noch ruhig da lag und schlief und verließ dann ebenfalls die Krankenstation.

Tamara seufzte. Sie würde drei Kreuze machen, wenn die Geschichte endlich vorbei wäre.


	14. Chapter 14

Am Abend beschloß Tamara, ihr Versprechen Young gegenüber zu erfüllen und suchte Dr. Rush in seinem Quartier auf. Dr. Park hatte sich angeboten, die Nachtschicht zu übernehmen und die Sanitäterin hatte dankbar angenommen. Bevor sie jedoch die Zeit für sich selber nutzen würde, mußte sie noch mit dem Wissenschaftler reden.

„Ja!", erklang seine Stimme barsch und TJ trat ein.

„Der nächste Hausbesuch?", fragte er und legte den Laptop beiseite, den er auf dem Schoß balanciert hatte. Er saß wieder ausgestreckt auf dem Bett, was Tamara ein Lächeln auf die Lippen zauberte. Sie hätte nie gedacht, daß Rush so folgsam sein könnte.

„Darf ich mich setzten?", fragte sie höflich und Nicholas gestattete es mit einem kurzen Kopfnicken. Dann verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und wartete, was sie von ihm wollte. Natürlich hatte er eine Vermutung, die sich auch gleich bestätigen sollte.

„Dr. Rush, ich weiß, Sie haben Ihre eigene Meinung zur KI, aber ich bitte Sie, lassen Sie dem Colonel noch etwas Zeit um eine Entscheidung zu treffen. Er ist wirklich nur um die Sicherheit der Crew besorgt." TJ schaute ihn fast schon mit Hundeaugen an.

„Der Colonel ist ein Idiot", sagte Rush nur und Tamara beschloß, diese Beleidigung einfach zu überhören. „Er kann nicht ernsthaft erwarten, die KI in einen Berg Ruinen zu schicken. Vielleicht mögen die Steine dieselben sein, aber es war auch die Technik des Urvolkes, das nötig war um die KI dort existieren zu lassen. Und die ist zerstört. Genausogut kann er sie auch bitten, sich einen Baumstamm als neue Behausung auszusuchen."

„Haben Sie ihm das schon erklärt?", fragte sie.

Rush schnaubte. „Pah, denken Sie, er hört mir zu? Das sehen Sie doch."

TJ seufzte. „Sie dürfen wieder arbeiten", sagte sie dann. „Aber ich möchte Sie jeden Abend auf der Krankenstation sehen um ihre Kopfwunde zu kontrollieren. Und versuchen Sie es ruhig angehen zu lassen."

„Danke", sagte Rush nur und TJ versuchte es noch ein letztes Mal: „Bitte versuchen Sie es wenigstens, Dr. Rush."

„Na gut. Aber ich sage Ihnen jetzt schon, das ist Zeitverschwendung."

„Danke, daß Sie es dennoch versuchen", meinte TJ ehrlich erleichtert und wünschte ihm eine gute Nacht, bevor sie sein Quartier verließ um endlich ihr eigenes aufzusuchen.

Lisa Park hatte sich ihr Buch mitgenommen und es sich auf einer Liege direkt neben Melody halbwegs bequem gemacht. Scheinbar war sie aber doch eingenickt, denn sie schreckte hoch, als sie ein Geräusch hörte.

„Hallo? Ist jemand da?", fragte sie in die Dunkelheit hinein. Es war nur eine schummerige Beleuchtung an einigen Stellen an und sie schaute auf ihre Uhr. Es war gerade halb zwei Uhr morgens.

Dann trat jemand durch einen Lichtkegel und Lisa setzte sich auf. Es war Dr. Rush, der im nächsten Moment vor ihr erschien, ein Laptop unter dem Arm tragend.

„Dr. Rush? Was machen Sie hier um diese Zeit?", fragte sie überrascht und konnte sich ein Gähnen nicht verkneifen.

„Ich konnte nicht schlafen. Da mich Lieutenant Johansen so lange ausgeknockt hat, bin ich jetzt ziemlich ausgeruht. Wenn Sie möchten, übernehme ich gerne die Nachtwache. Ich habe noch zu arbeiten und ob ich das hier oder in meinem Quartier mache, ist egal. Sie dagegen müssen morgen ausgeruht sein, es gibt eine Menge Arbeit." Rush schenkte ihr ein leichtes Lächeln, was der Wissenschaftlerin allerdings schon ein wenig merkwürdig vorkam. Seit wann war Rush so nett und zuvorkommend? Andererseits wußte sie, daß er wirklich lange geschlafen hatte und konnte es nachvollziehen, wenn er etwas zu tun brauchte. Da sie selber wirklich müde war, war sie dankbar für sein Angebot.

„Das ist sehr nett von Ihnen. Ich bin tatsächlich ziemlich müde. Wenn es Ihnen wirklich nichts ausmacht…"

„Nein, gehen Sie nur. Falls etwas sein sollte, werde ich mich schon bei Lieutenant Johansen melden."

Lisa rutschte von der Liege. „Gut, dann… danke noch mal. Bis morgen früh."

Rush blickte ihr hinterher, bis sie um die Ecke verschwunden war, dann trat er neben Melody und entfernte vorsichtig die Infusionsnadel, nachdem er den Tropf abgestellt hatte. Da er seine Frau lange Zeit gepflegt hatte, wußte er, was zu tun war.

„Miss Hansen", flüsterte er in ihr Ohr. „Wachen Sie auf!" Er wußte zwar, daß Melody selber ihn nicht hören würde, dazu müßte das Gift erst einmal aufhören zu wirken, er hoffte mehr, daß er die KI erreichen würde.

 _Melody?_ Die KI, die ebenfalls in Melodys Körper geruht hatte, hörte Dr. Rush.

„Miss Hansen!" Rush rüttelte vorsichtig an ihrer Schulter. „Sie müssen aufwachen. Oder geben Sie mir ein Zeichen, wenn Ihr zweites Ich mich hören kann."

Die KI suchte zuerst nach Melodys Bewußtsein, aber die Droge war noch zu stark. Daher versuchte sie selber, sich bemerkbar zu machen.

Rush wartete gespannt und plötzlich bewegte sich die Hand der jungen Frau auf ihn zu. Das mußte von der KI kommen. Gut, sie hörte ihn also.

„Versuche Miss Hansen wieder zu Bewußtsein zu bekommen, wir müssen etwas erledigen", sagte er leise und ihre Hand drückte seine. Das hieß, sie hatte verstanden.

Es dauerte eine gute halbe Stunde, bis Melody die Augen langsam öffnete.

„Dr. Rush?", fragte sie noch etwas benommen.

„Miss Hansen, sind Sie das?", fragte er.

„Ja. Die KI hat mich etwas eher aus der Bewußtlosigkeit zurück geholt. Sie meinte, es wäre dringend."

„Das ist es. Ich werde Ihnen helfen. Im Repositorium ist alles vorbereitet, wir werden die KI in die Destiny transferieren."

„Was? Hat es Colonel Young erlaubt?", fragte sie immer noch schläfrig.

„Nicht direkt. Aber es gibt keinen anderen Weg. Kommen Sie, ich helfe Ihnen."

Rush schob seinen Arm unter ihre Schultern und half ihr hoch. Melody hatte noch keine Kraft und ihr Oberkörper und ihr Kopf fielen gegen die Brust von ihm, als er sie in eine sitzende Position gebracht hatte.

Sie schloß die Augen. Träumte sie? Sie konnte Rushs Herz schlagen hören und spürte die Wärme seines Körpers unter seinem Shirt. Für einen Moment seufzte sie glücklich, dann wurde sie hochgehoben. Ihr Kopf ruhte jetzt an seiner Schulter und sie fühlte sich geborgen.

Rush trug sie auf einigen Umwegen durch die Gänge, bis er das Repositorium erreicht hatte. Vorsichtig setzte er sie in dem Stuhl ab und verriegelte die Tür von innen. Er wollte keine Störung haben.

Melody war jetzt ein wenig mehr bei sich, hatte aber immer noch Mühe, ihren Körper zu bewegen.

„Was passiert jetzt?", fragte sie, als Rush aus ihrem Blickfeld verschwand.

„Ich habe am Nachmittag alles vorbereitet um die KI runterzuladen. Keine Sorge, es dauert nicht lange."

„Was ist mit Colonel Young?", hakte Melody noch einmal nach.

„Das lassen Sie meine Sorge sein", sagte Nicholas nur und obwohl Melody nicht ganz wohl bei der Sache war, so wußte sie doch, daß weder sie, Dr. Rush, noch das Schiff sich in den Absichten der KI geirrt hatten. Sie war ihre Freundin und verdiente ein gutes zu Hause.

„Kann ich mich noch verabschieden?", bat Melody.

„Natürlich. Ich brauche hier noch zwei Minuten für die letzten Justierungen."

Das Mädchen schloß die Augen und horchte in sich hinein.

 _Dann ist es jetzt also so weit,_ sagte die KI.

 _Ja, sieht so aus. Ich danke Dir, daß Du uns geholfen hast. Ist das wirklich okay für Dich?_

 _Ja, mach Dir keine Sorgen. Unsere Verbindung war etwas… fehlerhaft. So ist es besser. Und wir können uns jederzeit noch unterhalten._

 _Das verspreche ich Dir. Darf ich Dich noch um einen letzten Gefallen bitten?_ Melody klang etwas schüchtern.

 _Natürlich,_ entgegenete die KI.

 _Kannst Du mit mir die restlichen Erinnerungen von Dr. Rush auch noch teilen?_

 _Wenn Du das möchtest,_ meinte sie nur und kurz darauf keuchte Melody kurz auf, denn die KI schickte ihr quasi ein Paket.

„Miss Hansen?", fragte Rush etwas besorgt, dem das Geräusch nicht entgangen war. Doch sie antwortete ihm nicht. Er schaute kurz nach ihr, sah aber, daß sie entspannt war und nahm daher an, daß sie immer noch mit der KI sprach.

Die meisten Erinnerungen hatte Melody schon gesehen, sie würde später Zeit haben, die Bilder zu ordnen, die die KI ihr jetzt alle auf einmal geschickt hatte.

 _Ich danke Dir,_ sagte das Mädchen.

 _Ich bin so weit,_ merkte die KI dann an.

Meldoy öffnete ihre Augen wieder und sagte dann laut: „Wir sind bereit."

„Ich aktiviere den Stuhl. Versuchen Sie sich zu entspannen", riet Dr. Rush ihr, dann schlangen sich die Metallfesseln um ihre Handgelenke und Knöchel und die Bolzen bohrten sich in ihre Schläfen.

Als die Prozedur angelaufen war griff er nach seinem Funkgerät und verständigte TJ.

Diese kam nur ein paar Minuten später an (Rush hatte derweil die Tür wieder geöffnet) und starrte fassungslos auf die Szene vor ihr.

„Was haben Sie getan!?", rief sie und hastete zu Melody.

„Ich habe das getan, wozu Colonel Young nicht fähig ist. Eine Entscheidung getroffen", erwiderte Rush ungerührt.

Tamara tastete nach Melodys Puls, er war ruhig und stetig. „Es geht ihr so weit gut", sagte sie und griff dann ebenfalls nach ihrem Funkgerät um Colonel Young zu informieren.

Rushs Gesichtsausdruck wurde finster, aber damit hatte er gerechnet. Nur ein paar Minuten später traf der Colonel ein.

„Rush! Was zum Teufel haben Sie sich dabei gedacht!", brüllte er, nachdem TJ ihm mitgeteilt hatte, daß es dem Mädchen im Moment gut ging.

Er stand jetzt vor Rush, doch dieser war von seinem Wutausbruch unbeeindruckt.

„Es ging um das Wohl von Miss Hansen", erklärte er sein Handeln. „Und da Sie ja nicht in der Lage sind, Entscheidungen zu treffen und außerdem noch mit anderen, völlig schwachsinnigen Ideen ankommen, die undurchführbar sind, wollte ich Ihnen einen Gefallen tun."

Youngs Reaktion auf diese Aussage kam nicht ganz unerwartet für Nicholas, dennoch war er geschockt, als er sich auf dem Boden wiederfand, nachdem Young ihm einen kräftigen Kinnhaken verpaßt hatte.

„Everett!", rief Tamara fassungslos und eilte zu dem Wissenschaftler hin. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und er war mit dem Hinterkopf auf den Boden geknallt.

Young stand wie zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, auf seinem Gesicht zeichnete sich jedoch der Schock ab über das, was er getan hatte. Er hatte mal wieder die Beherrschung verloren.

„Everett, ich brauche ein paar Kompressen, geh schon." TJs Stimme klang so kalt wie noch nie, doch Young hörte sie gar nicht. Er kam zu den beiden herüber und hockte sich neben sie.

„Tut mir leid", sagte er zerknirscht, „das wollte ich nicht."

„Sicher", nuschelte Rush, „Sie hatten sich mal wieder nicht unter Kontrolle."

„Everett", zischte TJ ihn jetzt an. „Geh und hol mir Verbandszeug. Sofort."

Diesmal drang ihre Stimme zu ihm durch und er setzte sich in Bewegung.

Tamara beachtete ihn nicht weiter und half Rush in eine sitzende Position. Ihre Hand, die sie unter seinem Kopf als Stütze hatte, war blutverschmiert.

„Ist Ihnen schwindelig?", fragte sie nach.

„Nein", antwortete Rush und wischte sich über die aufgeplatzte Lippe.

„Warum haben Sie das getan?", fragte Tamara.

Rush zuckte mit den Achseln. „Es war die einzige Möglichkeit beiden schnell zu helfen."

In dem Moment hörten sie, wie der Stuhl Geräusche von sich gab.

„Bleiben Sie sitzen", sagte TJ und eilte zu Melody. Sie konnte sie gerade noch auffangen, als sie vom Stuhl rutschte. TJ ließ sie langsam zu Boden gleiten und überprüfte kurz die Vitalwerte.

Rush war derweil aufgestanden und hantierte an dem Kontrollpult herum.

„Der Transfer war erfolgreich", verkündete er mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ich sagte doch, Sie sollen sitzen bleiben", schimpfte TJ, doch Rush ignorierte sie. Er kam zu den beiden Frauen herüber und fragte dann (was die Sanitäterin doch sehr wunderte): „Ist mit ihr soweit alles in Ordnung?"

„Das kann ich erst sagen, wenn sie wieder wach ist und ich sie genauer untersuchen konnte. Wie dem auch sei, sie gehören beide auf die Krankenstation."

Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, bis Young wieder auftauchte. In den Händen hielt er einen erste Hilfe Kasten. Die Sanitäterin riß ihn ihm fast aus der Hand, öffnete ihn hastig und holte dann zwei große Kompressen hervor, die sie Rush auf seine Wunde drückte.

„Autsch", sagte er, als seine Kopfschmerzen mit einem Mal um ein mehrfaches anstiegen.

„Drücken Sie das fest drauf und dann folgen Sie mir. Everett, Du trägst Miss Hansen."

Weder Young noch Rush wagten einen Widerspruch. Der Colonel, weil er wußte, daß er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und TJ mit Recht sauer auf ihn war, Rush, weil er ohnehin erreicht hatte, was er wollte und er TJ nicht noch mehr verärgern wollte.

Schließlich erreichten sie die, für Rush viel zu vertrauten, Wände von TJs Reich. Young legte Melody auf ihre Liege zurück und sah dann nach Rush. Sein Auge zuckte, als er ihn anblickte, und er ballte seine Hände unbewußt zu Fäusten.

 _Er kann von Glück reden, daß ich nur einmal die Beherrschung verloren habe,_ schoß es ihm durch den Kopf. Er atmete einmal tief durch, lockerte seine Hände und trat dann zu dem Wissenschaftler.

Dieser blickte den Colonel doch etwas unbehaglich an, wie Young zu seiner Genugtuung feststellte und wich ein wenig aus.

Er beugte sich näher zu ihm heran und sagte dann leise: „Rush, wenn irgendetwas mit der Crew oder diesem Schiff passiert, was auf die KI zurückzuführen ist…"

„Es wird nichts passieren, Colonel", unterbrach er ihn selbstsicher.

„… dann werde ich Ihnen einen Kinnhaken verpassen, der Sie von diesem Schiff katapultiert", beendete Young seinen Satz.

Rush schluckte unwillkürlich, was Young nicht entging. Fast hoffte er, es würde etwas passieren, dann konnte er seine Drohung wahr machen.

Rushs Mundwinkel zuckte und er brachte ein doch verächtliches, kleines Grinsen zutage, doch der Colonel wußte, daß seine Drohung nicht gänzlich wirkungslos war. Er wandte sich wieder von ihm ab und entfernte sich einige Schritte.

„Colonel!" TJs Stimme war noch immer schneidend und Everett blickte zu ihr herüber.

„Meine Patienten brauchen Ruhe. Es wäre besser, Sie würden jetzt gehen."

Young warf Rush noch einen vernichtenden Blick zu, dann schaute er wieder zu TJ.

„Ich werde morgen früh wiederkommen. Gute Nacht."

Sie nickte ihm kurz zu und war dankbar, daß er ihren Rauswurf akzeptiert hatte. Aber sie konnte jetzt einfach keine weiteren Streitigkeiten hier gebrauchen. Es war eh zu spät und sie mußte sich noch um Rushs Wunde kümmern, die durch den Sturz wieder aufgebrochen war.

„Sie kennen das ja schon", meinte sie, als sie mit dem Desinfektionsmittel zu Nicholas kam und deutete auf die Liege, vor der er immer noch stand. „Setzten Sie sich."

Der Wissenschaftler war dankbar, als das Brennen endlich nachgelassen hatte und TJ ihre Arbeit beendet hatte. Er wollte gerade schon wieder von der Liege aufstehen, da fragte TJ: „Wo denken Sie, wollen Sie hingehen?"

„Eigentlich in mein Quartier, um etwas zu schlafen", antwortete er argwöhnisch.

„Das können Sie vergessen. Sie bleiben auf jeden Fall die Nacht hier."

„Lieutenant, schlafen kann ich auch in meinem Bett… und das um einiges bequemer."

„Dr. Rush, Sie haben meine Geduld schon arg strapaziert", warnte ihn die junge Frau. „Sie werden die Nacht hier verbringen." Ein ziemlich unschöner Gedanke ging TJ noch durch den Kopf, aber natürlich hütete sie sich, diesen laut auszusprechen. Sie hatte tatsächlich etwas Sorge, der Colonel würde Rush noch einmal aufsuchen und ihn wirklich vom Schiff befördern. _Nein, das würde Everett nicht machen,_ schalt sie sich. _Andererseits war er extrem wütend…_

Ihre Gedankengänge wurden unterbrochen, als Nicholas scherzhaft meinte: „Haben Sie etwa Angst, Colonel Young wird mich in der Nacht umbringen, wenn ich allein in meinem Quartier bin?"

TJ warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und deutete nur auf die Liege.

Rush seufzte, sagte aber nichts mehr weiter und legte sich hin.

„Sie sollten sich bei dem Colonel entschuldigen", schlug TJ vor.

„Er sollte mir danken", konterte er sofort.

„Er hat die Verantwortung für die Crew, Sie hätten ihm wenigstens die Zeit lassen können, eine Entscheidung zu treffen."

Rush seufzte erneut. „Ich habe mich nicht geirrt und Sie wissen genau, daß ich niemals das Schiff gefährden würde."

„Und die Besatzung natürlich auch nicht", fügte Tamara spitz hinzu.

„Miss Hansen geht es gut und die KI bereitet ihr keine Schmerzen mehr. Das schnelle Handeln war zu ihrem Wohl."

„Ich verstehe Sie manchmal wirklich nicht, Dr. Rush", sagte TJ seufzend. „Gerade schien es, Sie und der Colonel hätten sich endlich arrangiert, dann untergraben Sie wieder seine Autorität. Können Sie ihm nicht einmal vertrauen? Er ist nicht so unfähig, wie Sie denken und er gibt sich die größte Mühe mit Ihnen. Sie sind auch nicht gerade einfach."

Der Wissenschaftler sagte darauf nichts mehr.

„Sie sollten sich wenigstens entschuldigen. Denken Sie mal drüber nach. Und jetzt, versuchen Sie zu schlafen. Gute Nacht."

Sie deckte ihn noch zu, dämmte das Licht und ließ ihn dann allein.


	15. Chapter 15

Als Eli am nächsten Morgen, wie abgesprochen, die Krankenstation betrat, blieb er überrascht stehen, als er Dr. Rush sah, der mit einem weißen Verband um den Kopf auf einer Liege lag und noch schlief. Außerdem hatte er eine merkwürdige Schwellung am Kiefer und seine Lippe schien geblutet zu haben.

Tamara kam ihm entgegen und deutete mit einem Wink an, ihr zu folgen. Sie führte ihn in den hinteren Teil, wo sie ein wenig abseits waren und begrüßte ihn dann erst einmal.

„Guten Morgen."

„TJ, warum ist Dr. Rush wieder hier?", fragte Eli, ohne den Gruß zu erwidern.

Die junge Frau nahm es ihm nicht übel. Erst überlegte sie, ob sie es ihm sagen sollte, aber er würde es sowieso herauskommen. Zumindest den Teil mit der KI und der Destiny.

„Dr. Rush hat in der Nacht Miss Hansen in das Repositorium gebracht, allerdings ohne die Zustimmung oder das Wissen von Colonel Young, und hat die KI in die Systeme der Destiny geladen."

„Geht es Melody gut?", hakte er sofort nach.

„Ja, mit ihr ist alles in Ordnung. Sie schläft nur."

„Und warum liegt Dr. Rush mit einem Verband um den Kopf hier?", fragte Eli mißtrauisch.

„Er… ist unglücklich gefallen", versuchte Tamara was geschehen war zu umschreiben.

Eli stutze kurz, dann ging ihm ein Licht auf. „Ich vermute, nachdem Colonel Young ihm eine verpaßt hat, oder?"

TJ schaute ein wenig zur Seite und antwortete nicht. Das mußte sie auch nicht. Es war schließlich nicht das erste mal, daß die beiden sich geprügelt hatten und die Spuren in Rushs Gesicht ließen auch nicht wirklich einen anderen Schluß zu.

„Ich bin froh, daß Rush es getan hat", meinte Eli.

„Eli!" Tamara klang empört.

„Es stimmt aber. Wenn Melody und Dr. Rush behaupten, die KI sei keine Bedrohung, dann sollte der Colonel den beiden einfach mal vertrauen."

„Vielleicht hätte er das tun sollen, aber der Weg, den Dr. Rush gewählt hat, war nicht der Richtige."

„Naja, dafür hat sich Colonel Young bei ihm ja schon revanchiert."

TJ beschloß das Thema zu wechseln. Beide Männer hatten nicht richtig gehandelt in ihren Augen und es wurmte sie doch ein wenig, daß bisher nur auf Everett herumgehackt wurde. Allerdings war das von Elis Seite aus nicht so verwunderlich.

„Wie sieht es bei Dir aus? Hast Du gut geschlafen? Was macht die Haut?", fragte sie dann.

„Alles super. Sie ist halt immer noch ein wenig empfindlich, aber das ist wohl klar."

„Gut. Dann sieh Dich noch etwas vor und von mir aus kannst Du Deinen Dienst wieder aufnehmen."

„Ja, toll, danke", meinte Eli, jetzt doch wieder etwas weniger begeistert. Unschlüssig blickte er sich noch einmal nach Melody und Rush um, entschied dann aber, daß er wohl besser gehen sollte.

„Bis dann, TJ. Und danke… für alles."

„Eli!", hielt Tamara ihn auf. Als der junge Mann sie fragend anblickte sagt sie zögerlich: „Soll ich Dir Bescheid geben, wenn Melody wieder wach ist?"

Der junge Mann überlegte kurz, sagte dann aber: „Das wäre nett. Danke." Dann verließ er die Krankenstation.

Er beschloß, direkt zur Brücke zu gehen. Da Rush noch bei TJ war, konnte er in Ruhe dort arbeiten.

„Eli! Warte bitte!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihm und er überlegte, ob er sie einfach ignorieren sollte. Er blickte sich kurz um und als er Chloes trauriges Gesicht sah, brachte er es doch nicht übers Herz sie einfach stehenzulassen.

„Was gibt es?", fragte er kurz angebunden.

Chloe hatte vor ihm angehalten und musterte ihn. „Eli, habe ich Dir irgendetwas getan? Warum bist Du so abweisend?"

„Da fragst Du noch?", platzte es aus ihm heraus.

Chloe war so verwirrt wie nie. „Ja, weil ich nämlich keinen blassen Schimmer hab, was los ist!"

„Ich habe Dein Gespräch mit Matt gehört, wie sehr ich Dich nerve und daß Du nur zu feige bist, es mir zu sagen. Du brauchst nicht mehr so zu tun, als wenn ich Dich irgendwas bedeuten würde. Und keine Sorge, ich werde Dich bestimmt nicht mehr mit meiner Anwesenheit belästigen."

Eli setzte seinen Weg fort und ließ eine völlig verdatterte Chloe stehen, die so geschockt war, daß sie nicht wußte, was sie sagen sollte.

Sein Herz klopfte, eigentlich hatte er nicht vorgehabt, so auszurasten, aber sein Selbst war seit den vergangen Ereignissen zu sehr angekratzt und er konnte es im Moment nicht ertragen, daß ihn irgendwer anlog. Und auch, wenn er es sich selber am liebsten nicht eingestehen wollte, aber er machte sich immer noch Sorgen um Rush und auch Melody. Es war reines Glück gewesen, daß Melody bei dem ersten Zwischenfall nicht verletzt worden war und es ihr gelungen war, Nicholas wiederzubeleben. Eli mochte gar nicht daran denken, aber er hatte Rush wirklich für ein paar Minuten verloren. Allein der Gedanke daran war schrecklich für ihn und er holte ihn auch immer wieder ein.

Er blieb stehen und rieb sich mit der Hand über die Augen. Seine neue Haut im Gesicht war noch immer ungewohnt weich und das erinnerte ihn wiederum daran, welches Glück er selber gehabt hatte, beziehungsweise, daß er auch das nur Melodys Eingreifen zu verdanken hatte. Er war diesem Mädchen in doppelter Hinsicht zu Dank verpflichtet.

Eine Hand legte sich von hinten auf seine Schulter und er drehte sich um. Chloe stand wieder hinter ihm, diesmal jedoch war ihr Gesichtsausdruck ziemlich ernst und unnachgiebig.

„Eli, ich weiß nicht, was Du für ein Gespräch gehört hast, aber es ist unfair von Dir, mir solche Vorwürfe an den Kopf zu werfen und mich dann noch stehen zu lassen. Du bist mir nicht egal, im Gegenteil, Du bist mein bester Freund und Du nervst mich auch nicht. Ich möchte jetzt von Dir wissen, was Du da überhaupt gehört haben willst. Das bist Du mir einfach schuldig."

Die Worte machten Eli jetzt doch unsicher. Hatte er vielleicht etwas falsch verstanden? Er schluckte und nickte schließlich. Dann erzählte er von dem Gespräch, das er mitgehört hatte, als Matt wieder vom Planeten zurück war. Chloes Gesicht hellte sich auf und sie mußte sogar lächeln.

„Eli, bitte glaube mir, damit warst nicht Du gemeint!", erklärte sie.

„Nicht? Aber… wen solltest Du sonst gemeint haben?" Dem jungen Mann wurde plötzlich ganz heiß.

„Es ging wirklich nicht um Dich. Weißt Du noch, als ich vor 2 Wochen auf der Erde meine Mutter besucht habe?"

Eli nickte.

„Meine Eltern hatten schon seit einigen Jahren heimlich einen Wunschmann für mich auserkoren. Er heißt Stephen und wir haben schon im Sandkasten zusammen gespielt. Sein Vater arbeitete eng mit meinem Vater zusammen und privat waren sie auch befreundet. Sie hatten wohl gehofft, daß Stephen und ich einmal…nun ja, heiraten würden, und meine Mutter hat mich damit überrascht, daß sie ihn an jenem Abend zum Essen eingeladen hat. Er ist ein Idiot und geht mir mit seinem Gehabe furchtbar auf die Nerven. Aber um meine Mutter nicht zu kränken habe ich nichts gesagt. Sie hat doch sonst fast niemanden mehr, der ihr nahe steht… und ich habe in dem Gespräch mit Matt über Stephen gesprochen." Chloe lächelte jetzt.

„Ich… wirklich?" Eli war sprachlos und hatte ziemlich rote Wangen bekommen.

„Ich nehme Freundschaften sehr ernst, Eli, und bitte glaube mir, Du bist mein allerbester Freund. So etwas würde ich niemals über Dich sagen, schon gar nicht hinter Deinem Rücken."

„Oh man… es… es tut mir so leid, Chloe", entschuldigte er sich verlegen. „Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Aber, der Tag war so furchtbar, Dr. Rush…" _Nein,_ bremste er sich selber, _das werde ich jetzt nicht auch noch erzählen._ „Es war einfach ein mieser Tag und als ich Dich dann noch gehört habe.. ich dachte wirklich, Du meinst mich. Kannst Du mir verzeihen?" Er schaute sie reuvoll an und Chloe antwortete ihm, in dem sie ihn einfach fest drückte.

„Ich habe mir solche Sorgen um Dich gemacht", gab sie dann noch zu. „Du hattest so schreckliche Verbrennungen und TJ dachte, Du würdest für immer entstellt bleiben… ich bin so froh, daß es Dir wieder gut geht."

„Das habe ich Melody zu verdanken", entgegnete er.

„Ich weiß. Woher kommt sie eigentlich? Ich habe sie auf dem Schiff noch gar nicht gesehen."

„Sie ist etwas schüchtern und meidet Leute. Ich habe sie nur durch Zufall kennengelernt", erklärte er.

„Sie scheint nett zu sein", meinte Chloe.  
„Das ist sie."

„Du… magst sie sehr gern, oder?", mutmaßte sie weiter und sah ihn mit einem Schmunzeln an.

Elis Gesichtsfarbe nahm noch einen Rotton zu und Chloe meinte nur: „Das freut mich. Mag sie Dich auch?"

„Ehm.. also… ich weiß nicht… ehm.. hast Du mitbekommen, daß Dr. Rush schon wieder auf der Krankenstation liegt?", versuchte er vom Thema abzulenken. Das war ihm jetzt doch unangenehm. Chloe akzeptierte es und meinte: „Nein, hat er sich wieder überarbeitet?"

„Colonel Young hat ihm eine verpaßt. Aber behalt's für Dich."

„Oh, warum das schon wieder?"

Eli erklärte ihr, was geschehen war und war unendlich froh, daß er sich in Chloe geirrt hatte und sie ihm seinen Fehler auch nicht weiter nachtrug. Wenn jetzt nur noch zwischen Rush und ihm wieder alles in Ordnung kommen würde… aber das würde wohl dauern, bis Eli über diese Schmach hinweg kam.

"Er ist wieder da, Nick." Gloria mußte schlucken, bevor sie weitersprechen konnte und schaute nach unten. „Der Krebs ist wieder da."

"Nein, das kann nicht sein, nicht schon wieder. Wir wollten doch..." Rush schluckte und in seinen Augen begann es zu glänzen.

"Es tut mir so leid." Gloria hatte ebenfalls Tränen in den Augen und Nicholas vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals. Sie nahm ihn zärtlich in die Arme. Beide weinten nun. Melody, die neben den beiden stand, brach es das Herz. Die Umgebung verschwamm und die Brücke der Destiny nahm Konturen an. Diesmal saß Dr. Rush in dem Sessel in der Mitte und schaute skeptisch zu Eli hinüber, der allein an einer Konsole saß und in Gedanken versunken zu sein schien. Wieder verschwamm das Bild kurz und Rush stand jetzt hinter Eli und sagte: "Sie sind intelligenter als alle anderen und ich bin auf Ihre Hilfe angewiesen. Und auch, wenn Sie das vielleicht nicht glauben mögen, aber ich schätze Ihre Arbeit ebenso wie ich Sie schätze, aber bitte konzentrieren Sie sich jetzt auf Ihre Aufgabe."

Melody sah, daß Eli blaß wurde und er fragte: "Sie haben alle gehört, oder?"

Verwirrt schaute sie zu Rush.

"Ja", sagte dieser leise.

Wieder verschwamm die Umgebung. Diesmal lag Rush auf der Krankenstation und Eli saß neben ihm. Der Wissenschaftler stöhnte leise und hatte offenbar hohes Fieber, denn Eli wechselte gerade nasse Tücher auf seiner Stirn, seinen Armen und seinen Waden.

"Sie sind wie ein Vater für mich, bitte Rush, verlassen Sie mich nicht."

Melody verstand nun. Das war es also, was zwischen den beiden in der Luft lag. Rush hatte es gehört, obwohl Eli das gar nicht gewollt hatte. Er war verzweifelt gewesen und Rush hatte natürlich nicht so reagiert, wie Eli in seinem tiefsten Innersten gehofft hatte... oder mehr noch, wie er es gebraucht hätte.

Erneut verschwamm alles und diesmal fand sich Melody mit Rush und einer Frau im Rollstuhl in einem kleinen Zimmer wieder. Die Frau war an einen Respirator angeschlossen.

 _Amanda Perry_ , dachte sie nur und wartete ab, was nun geschehen würde. Rush saß auf der Bettkante und hatte das Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. Seine Schultern zuckten leicht und Melody wußte, daß er weinte. Auch Dr. Perry schien es das Herz zu brechen, aber aufgrund ihrer Lähmung konnte sie Nicholas nicht einmal berühren, geschweige denn, in den Arm nehmen.

"Nick, es ist in Ordnung, weine ruhig", sagte sie ganz sanft und fuhr den Rollstuhl näher an ihn heran.

"Sie fehlt mir so", konnte Melody ihn sagen hören zwischen Schluchzern.

"Ich weiß, Nick. Ich bin für Dich da, wenn Du mich brauchst. Trauere ruhig, aber verlier Dich nicht selber darin. Das hätte Gloria nicht gewollt." Mandys Stimme war so beruhigend wie ein warmer Sommerregen und Melody wünschte sich in dem Augenblick, sie wäre auch für sie dagewesen, als Gwendolyn sie verlassen hatte.

"Ich bin mit ihr gestorben, Mandy. Ich liebe sie so sehr. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es ohne sie aushalten soll."

Melody hatte Tränen in den Augen. Daß dieser Mann jemanden so sehr geliebt hatte…

Wenn man nicht wußte, wie Rush vor Glorias Tod gewesen war, hätte man in ihm dieses Vermögen so tief und innig zu lieben gar nicht zugetraut. Sie verstand jetzt noch mehr als vorher, warum er so geworden war, wie er sich jetzt gab. Sie wollte ihn am liebsten in den Arm nehmen, aber ihr Hand glitt durch ihn hindurch, als wäre sie ein Geist.

 _Was ist das?,_ wunderte sie sich.

Bevor sie darüber weiter nachdenken konnte, änderte sich die Szenerie erneut. Diesmal waren sie irgendwo draußen, Melody konnte nur Sand und Felsen sehen, die Sonne brannte auf sie hinab und der Himmel war klar. Rush kniete vor ihr im Staub, Tränen rannen ihm über das Gesicht und seine Nase schien geblutet zu haben. Überhaupt sah er ziemlich mitgenommen aus.

 _Was ist mit ihm passiert?,_ fragte sich Melody. Vor allem konnte es wohl nicht allzu lange her sein, denn der Wissenschaftler trug eine Uniform, die er auch immer auf Außenmissionen trug und seine Haare und sein Bart hatten ungefähr auch die aktuelle Länge. Sie drehte sich um und dann sah sie ein Alien-Schiff auf einer Anhöhe liegen, das scheinbar dort vor Ewigkeiten abgestürzt war. Schlagartig wurde ihr klar, wo sie sich befand.

 _Das muß der Planet sein, auf dem Colonel Young Rush zurückgelassen hat, weil er von einem Steinschlag begraben wurde. Aber hier sieht nichts nach einem Steinschlag aus..._

Das kam Melody jetzt doch sehr merkwürdig vor. Was hatte Young ihnen nur erzählt? Und vor allem - warum hatte er gelogen? Die Erkenntnis, die sie nur Bruchteile von Sekunden später traf, ließ sie taumeln.

"Er hat Sie hier absichtlich zurückgelassen!", sagte sie laut. Natürlich konnte Nicholas sie nicht hören. Melody hockte sich neben ihn. Ihm liefen immer noch Tränen herunter und er war komplett fertig. Das Wissen, daß die Destiny ohne ihn abgeflogen war und Young ihn hier wirklich zurückgelassen hatte, mußte grauenvoll sein.

"Gloria...", hörte sie ganz leise seine Stimme, "Gloria, ich kann nicht mehr. Bitte hilf mir, es hier enden zu lassen. Bitte hol mich zu Dir...", wimmerte er und fiel seitlich in den Staub, wo er einfach liegen blieb.

"Dr. Rush, nein!" Melody schluchzte und fiel neben ihm auf die Knie, doch sie konnte ihn noch immer nicht berühren. "Dr. Rush... NICK! Laß mich nicht allein, bitte!"

"Melody!" TJ stand neben dem Bett des Mädchens, das plötzlich angefangen hatte, nach Dr. Rush zu rufen und Tränen in den Augen hatte. Doch sie schlief weiterhin. Rush, der immer noch mit dem Verband um den Kopf auf der Krankenstation lag, hörte es ebenfalls und richtete sich überrascht auf. Melodys Schreie waren herzerweichend und er stieg aus dem Bett und kam zu ihr herüber.

"Was ist los mit ihr?", fragte er die Sanitäterin.

"Ich vermute mal, sie hat einen Albtraum der scheinbar Sie beinhaltet. Vielleicht verarbeitet sie gerade die Situation in dem Pylonen, als Sie einen Herzstillstand hatten und sie Sie wiederbeleben mußte?"

"Klingt plausibel", meinte Rush zustimmend. TJ hatte dabei weiterhin versucht, Melody zu wecken und endlich schien sie Erfolg zu haben. Sie hörte auf zu schreien und schlug langsam die Augen auf.

"Miss Hansen, Sie hatten nur einen Albtraum", erklärte ihr Tamara, um sie zu beruhigen. "Und Dr. Rush geht es gut, sehen Sie!" Sie deutete neben sich auf den Wissenschaftler, der sie ebenfalls ansah.

"Er hat sie einfach zurückgelassen und Sie wollten aufgeben", entfuhr es Melody atmenlos und sie schluchzte erneut.

Rush wurde blaß. Er wußte sofort, was Melody meinte, aber das war unmöglich. Das wußte niemand außer ihm selbst und Young. Und er war sich sicher, daß der Colonel darüber mit niemandem gesprochen hatte. Zumindest nicht darüber, was wirklich geschehen war. Und was seine kurzzeitige Mutlosigkeit und Hoffnungslosigkeit anging, davon hatte er definitiv niemandem erzählt. Ja, er hatte für einen Moment tatsächlich aufgeben und dort sterben wollen, doch dann hatte er neue Hoffnung geschöpft, als er das Alien Schiff als Unterschlupf benutzt hatte.

"Wie bitte?", fragte Tamara nach, die nichts verstanden hatte.

Bevor Melody irgendetwas sagen konnte kam Rush ihr zuvor. „Es war nur ein Traum, Miss Hansen", sagte er mit einem sehr intensiven Blick auf das Mädchen. „Versuchen Sie sich wieder zu beruhigen. Es ist nichts passiert." Er musterte sie immer noch mit einem vielsagenden Blick und Melody, die ihn genauso anstarrte, verstand. Schließlich nickte sie und versuchte, sich zu beruhigen.

„Ja… ich… tut mir leid. Es war nur ein dummer Traum", gab sie schließlich zu und atmete mehrmals tief ein und aus.

TJ blickte doch etwas skeptisch zwischen Rush und Melody hin und her, doch schließlich zuckte sie mit den Achseln. Worüber die beiden auch immer redeten, oder vielmehr, nicht redeten, sie würde es nicht erfahren und offenbar ging es sie auch nichts an. Daher akzeptierte sie das kleine Geheimnis der beiden und sagte nichts weiter dazu.

„Sehr gut, atmen Sie noch ein paar mal ein und aus und dann geht es Ihnen gleich besser. Dr. Rush", wandte sie sich jetzt wieder an den Wissenschaftler, „danke für Ihre Hilfe, Sie können sich jetzt auch wieder auf Ihre Liege begeben und noch etwas ausruhen."

Rush warf Melody noch einen Blick zu und sie wußte, was er damit ausdrücken wollte. Das war ihrer beider Geheimnis. Sie nickte kurz und Nicholas war beruhigt. Dann legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und schloß die Augen. Seine Gedanken trugen ihn zurück zu jenem Tag, an dem Young ihn zurückgelassen hatte und seine so sorgfältig unterdrückten Gefühle von damals brodelten wieder hoch.

Melody schaute verstohlen zu Rush herüber. Sie konnte immer noch nicht glauben, was passiert war. Sicher, Dr. Rush hatte sich mit einigen Aktionen bestimmt nicht beliebt gemacht, aber was Young getan hatte, das war ein kaltblütiger Mordversuch. Sie konnte sehen, daß er genau an dasselbe wie sie dachte, nur daß er damals derjenige war, der es durchmachen mußte. Sie war nur ein kurzer Beobachter gewesen. Um seine Mundpartie herum zuckte es immer wieder. Er schien mit seinen Emotionen zu kämpfen. Sie schaute sich um, ob TJ in der Nähe war, doch die Sanitäterin war nicht zu sehen.

„Dr. Rush", flüsterte Melody schließlich, weil sie es nicht mehr ertragen konnte, wie er unter den Erinnerungen litt.

Er öffnete die Augen und schaute sie fragend an.

Melodys Lippen zitterten, sie wußte eigentlich nicht, was sie jetzt sagen konnte.

„Es tut mir so leid, ich wollte nicht…", ihre Stimme versagte und Rush schüttelte kurz den Kopf bevor er sich wieder wegdrehte. Melody fühlte sich noch elender als zuvor. Ihr Hals war wie zugeschnürt und sie atmete noch ein paar Mal aus und ein um sich wieder zu beruhigen.

„Lieutenant Johansen?", rief sie dann nicht allzu laut in den Raum. Tamara war binnen von Sekunden da.

„Stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte sie besorgt, doch Melody schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Kann ich in mein Quartier gehen und dort bleiben?", bat sie und schaute TJ so bittend an, daß diese nicht sofort ablehnte. „Bitte", schickte Melody noch hinter, „ich verspreche auch, alles zu tun, was Sie sagen. Aber bitte lassen Sie mich gehen." Ihr Blick glitt dabei wieder zu Nicholas hinüber, welcher allerdings so tat, als würde er von dem ganzen Gespräch nichts hören.

Tamara schien zu spüren, daß sie irgendetwas, das mit Dr. Rush zu tun hatte, ziemlich belastete und ihr war auch nicht die Verzweifelung in ihrer Stimme entgangen.

TJ seufzte, nickte dann aber. „Also gut. Ich werde noch einmal Ihre Werte überprüfen und dann dürfen Sie unter Vorbehalt in Ihr Quartier zurückkehren."

„Vielen Dank, Lieutenant", sagte Melody sichtlich erleichtert, wobei ihr Blick immer noch an Rush hängen blieb.

„Sie werden aber nicht allein gehen. Ich werde Eli bitten, Sie zu begleiten. Er hat sowieso gebeten, ich möge ihn informieren, wenn Sie wieder wach sind. Er macht das sicher gerne."

 _Nein, das ist nicht nötig,_ hätte Melody am liebsten geantwortet, biß sich aber auf die Unterlippe. Wenn sie nur hier weg kam, nahm sie auch Elis Begleitung in Kauf. Es waren ja nur ein paar Minuten, dann konnte sie endlich alleine sein. Sie konnte es nicht ertragen, Nicholas zu sehen und zu wissen, was er gerade wieder durchmachen mußte. Durch sie, weil sie ihn daran erinnert hatte. Es würde für ihn auch besser sein, wenn sie weg war.

„Danke, Lieutenant", sagte sie stattdessen erneut und nachdem TJ noch einmal ihre Vitalfunktionen überprüft hatte, kontaktierte sie Eli, der sie nur zu gerne abholte.

Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten, da kam er schon zur Tür herein. Sein Blick fiel auf Rush, der zuerst in sein Sichtfeld kam und Eli stutze kurz. Er sah irgendwie nicht gut aus, seine Gesichtzüge waren merkwürdig verspannt. Er wollte schon etwas sagen, doch TJ kam ihm zuvor.

„Eli, danke, daß Du so schnell gekommen bist. Bitte begleite Miss Hansen in ihr Quartier, sie soll sich hinlegen. Ich werde später vorbeikommen und nach ihr sehen."

„Klar", antwortete er kurz und wandte sich dann Melody zu, die sich bereits aufgesetzt hatte und jetzt von der Liege herunter glitt. An ihren Schläfen sah Eli noch die kreisrunden Abdrücke der Bolzen des Antiker-Stuhls, die TJ aber fachmännisch gereinigt und versorgt hatte. Sie würden bald verschwunden sein. Allerdings wirkte sie ziemlich schwach und traurig auf ihn, sodaß er näher trat und sie behutsam am Arm stützte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung mit Dir?", fragte er leise und merkte, daß sie sich ein wenig auf ihn stützen mußte.

„Ja, ich möchte nur endlich in mein Quartier. Danke, Eli." Mehr sagte sie nicht. Sie blickte noch einmal zu Rush herüber, der immer noch die Augen geschlossen hatte und verließ dann langsam, Eli untergehakt, die Krankenstation.

Tamara schaute ihnen nach und war froh, daß Eli sich so um Melody kümmerte. Bei ihm war sie in guten Händen und später würde sie nach ihr sehen. Ihr Blick glitt zu Rush und sie trat an sein Bett heran.

„Dr. Rush?", fragte sie leise.

Er schlug die Augen auf. „Ja, Lieutenant?", erwiderte er äußerst leise, was TJ die Stirn runzeln ließ.

„Haben Sie noch starke Kopfschmerzen?"

„Nein."

„Möchten Sie ebenfalls in Ihr Quartier gehen?", bot sie ihm an, obwohl sie ihn lieber noch gerne hierbehalten hätte. Aber auch ihr waren seine gequälten Gesichtszüge nicht entgangen und sie wollte ihm die Möglichkeit geben, ein wenig Ruhe zu finden.

„Ja, danke", erwiderte er nur kurz und stand langsam auf.

„Ich begleite Sie noch", sagte die Sanitäterin und kurze Zeit später lag Nicholas auf seinem Bett und war endlich allein.

Er war TJ unendlich dankbar, daß sie ihn hatte gehen lassen und versuchte nun nicht mehr die unangenehmen Erinnerungen zurückzuhalten, die ihm in der letzten halben Stunde so zu schaffen machten.

„Du solltest mir ihr reden, Nick." Gloria saß auf der Bettkante neben ihm und blickte ihn warmherzig an.

Nicholas war nicht wirklich überrascht, sie zu sehen, die Destiny schien ein Gespür für die Bedürfnisse ihrer Crew zu haben und bei Rush war es nicht das erste Mal, daß Gloria ihm genau zu einem Zeitpunkt erschien, an dem er sie wirklich brauchte.

Ihr Anblick und ihre Stimme ließen den letzten Damm in ihm zum Einsturz bringen und er beherrschte sich gerade noch, damit er ihr nicht in die Arme fiel. Allerdings spürte er, wie seine Augen wieder einmal feucht wurden. Die Ereignisse der letzten Wochen waren einfach zu viel und er war an einem Punkt, an dem er sie nicht mehr verdrängen konnte. Sein Beinah-Tod auf dem Planeten, Elis Geständnis und seine eigene Unfähigkeit, dem Jungen einfach sagen zu können, daß er gerührt war und ihn seinerseits ebenso mochte, der überwältigende Kontakt mit der KI, sein Streit mit Young, die Erkenntnis, daß Miss Hansen Dinge über ihn wußte, die er niemandem erzählen würde und schließlich die Erinnerungen an den Planeten, als er sich den Tod herbeigesehnt hatte. Jetzt war Gloria auch noch hier und er konnte endlich loslassen. Nicholas weinte.

„Ist schon gut, Nick." Glorias warme und ruhige Stimme war wie Balsam für ihn und er streckte seine Hand nach ihrer aus. Er sah, wie sie ihre Hand über seine legte, schloß die Augen und stellte sich vor, diese Berührung tatsächlich zu spüren.

„Nick, Du solltest mit Melody reden", meinte Gloria nach einer ganzen Weile, als seine Schluchzer weniger geworden waren.

„Nein", brachte er nur hervor. Gloria lächelte sanft. „Tu es, Nick, ich glaube, es würde euch beiden gut tun." Ihr Mann sagte nichts mehr, aber anhand seiner immer ruhiger werdenden Atemzüge merkte sie, daß er vor Erschöpfung langsam einschlief.


	16. Chapter 16

Als Nicholas aufwachte, war Gloria nicht mehr da, stattdessen saß Lieutenant Johansen bei ihm.

„Hallo", begrüßte sie ihn. „Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?"

Rush blickte sich überrascht um, bis ihm einfiel, daß TJ ihn in sein Quartier entlassen hatte. „Ja", erwiderte er und richtete sich auf.

Tamara nutzte die Gelegenheit um sich seinen Kopf anzusehen. Vorsichtig entfernte sie den Verband und strich dann behutsam die Haare zur Seite.

„Hm, das sieht wieder ganz gut aus. Haben Sie noch starke Kopfschmerzen oder ist Ihnen schwindelig?"

„Nein."

„Gut", meinte TJ, während sie den Verband wieder anlegte. „Sie haben Glück gehabt, Sie sind nur knapp an einer Gehirnerschütterung vorbeigeschrammt."

„Wem ich das nur zu verdanken habe…", murmelte er leise vor sich hin, doch Tamara verstand es dennoch.

„So ganz unschuldig waren Sie aber auch nicht", kommentierte sie.

Rush sagte nichts weiter.

„Hoffen wir jetzt einfach mal, daß ich Sie in der nächsten Zeit nicht mehr auf der Krankenstation zu sehen bekomme."

„Das wäre in der Tat sehr angenehm", stimmte er zu.

„Gut, dann verordne ich Ihnen noch zwei Tage Bettruhe, keine Besuche auf der Brücke, keine Berechnungen, keine Arbeit und dann sollten Sie es hinter sich haben."

Rush verzog schon wieder das Gesicht, zwei Tage waren ihm eindeutig zu lang.

„Aber nur", mahnte TJ, „wenn Sie sich daran halten."

Er seufzte und ergab sich ein weiteres Mal seinem Schicksal.

TJ mußte leise lachen. „Ach kommen Sie, zwei Tage sind nicht zu viel verlangt. Ihre Wunde sieht schon gut aus, wenn Sie ihr jetzt die Zeit geben, dann heilt sie schneller und Sie können wieder auf ihre heißgeliebte Brücke und Ihre Mitarbeiter zusammenfalten."

„Das mache ich nicht", brauste Rush auf, doch TJ legte ihm ihre Hand auf die Schulter.

„Das sollte ein kleiner Scherz sein", meinte sie versöhnlich, „ich weiß doch, daß Sie immer nur das Beste aus Ihren Leuten herausholen wollen."

Der Wissenschaftler verzog die Mundwinkel, die kleine Spitze hatte er wohl verdient.

„Wenn Sie möchten, dürfen Sie auch begrenzt Besuch empfangen. Soll ich jemandem Bescheid geben?", bot sie ihm an.

Die Antwort kam sofort und vielleicht schon zu eingeübt, weil er nie etwas anderes sagen würde.

„Nein, danke. Ich komme allein klar."

TJ war etwas enttäuscht. Sie hatte gehofft, nach allem, was passiert war, würde er vielleicht um Elis Gesellschaft bitten, doch da hatte sie sich scheinbar getäuscht.

„Also gut. Hier", sie drehte sich um und holte von seinem Nachttisch eine Schüssel mit Essen hervor.

„Ich bringe Ihnen später noch mehr. Wasser steht auf dem Tisch. Essen Sie in Ruhe auf und ruhen Sie sich dann aus. Bis nachher."

TJ erhob sich und ließ ihn dann allein.

Kaum war sie aus dem Raum stellte Rush die Schüssel wieder beiseite. Er hatte jetzt keinen Hunger, zu viele andere Dinge gingen ihm im Kopf herum. Vor allem Glorias Bitte, er möge mit Melody sprechen.

 _Das war nicht die echte Gloria,_ sagte er sich. _Und was bringt es mit Miss Hansen zu reden? Worüber auch?_

Allerdings war Rush schon neugierig, woher genau sie wußte, was auf dem Planeten geschehen war.

 _Was weiß sie noch alles?,_ ging es ihm als nächstes durch den Kopf. Sein Unbehagen wuchs und allmählich wurde ihm klar, daß er wirklich mit der jungen Frau reden mußte. Er wollte wissen, was sie wußte. Er schätzte sie zwar nicht so ein, daß sie seine Geheimnisse verraten würde, aber er mußte sicher sein.

Der recht lange Weg bis zu Melodys Quartier war schweigsam gewesen. Eli traute sich nicht, ein Gespräch anzufangen denn er hatte das Gefühl, daß Melody sonst in Tränen ausbrechen würde. Daher zermaterte er sich einfach nur den Kopf, was passiert war. Als er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte, ging es ihr doch recht gut? Zumindest hatte TJ das gesagt.

Endlich erreichten sie ihr Ziel und Eli öffnete die Tür. Er brachte Melody noch zu ihrem Bett und das Mädchen nahm mit einem erleichterten Seufzen darauf Platz.

„Danke, Eli", sagte sie. „Jetzt komme ich allein klar."

„Brauchst Du noch irgendetwas? Soll ich Dir noch etwas zu Essen oder Trinken besorgen?" Dem jungen Mann war nicht so ganz wohl dabei, sie einfach allein zu lassen.

Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich brauche nichts. Bitte sei nicht böse, aber ich möchte jetzt lieber allein sein."

Eli schluckte und nickte dann. „Okay, aber wenn irgendetwas nicht stimmt, dann sagst Du mir Bescheid. Ich bin sofort da."

Das Mädchen schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln, sagte nur „natürlich", und legte sich dann auf ihr Bett. Eli nahm das als Zeichen, daß er jetzt wirklich gehen sollte. Er warf ihr noch einen letzten Blick zu und ließ sie dann allein.

Als die Türen sich mit einem dumpfen Hall geschlossen hatten, krallte sich Melody in ihr Kissen, drückte es fest an sich und vergrub ihr Gesicht darin. Immer wieder sah sie den völlig verzweifelten, sich nach dem Tode sehnenden Wissenschaftler vor sich, wie er auf dem staubigen Planeten lag, aller Hoffnung beraubt und weinte. Sie weinte ebenfalls. Um ihn und mit ihm. Sie fühlte sich ihm so nahe wie keinem anderen, gleichzeitig wußte sie auch, daß es am besten wäre, wenn sie ihn in Zukunft wieder meiden würde. Es wäre für sie beide besser. Die Erinnerungen von Rush, die die KI ihr noch übersandt hatte, bevor sie sie verließ, waren im Moment vorherrschend und fast schon quälend für sie.

„Melody!" Eine Stimme dicht neben ihr ließ sie hochschrecken und mit tränennassem Gesicht sah sie ihre Schwester Gewndolyn auf ihrem Bett sitzen.

„Gwen!", stieß sie völlig fassungslos hervor und starrte sie an.

„Ich bin nicht Gwendolyn, ich habe nur ihre Gestalt gewählt", antwortete sie und Melody kniff die Augen leicht zusammen. Dann schien sie zu wissen, was hier vor sich ging.

„Du bist die KI, habe ich Recht?", mutmaßte sie.

Gwendolyn nickte. „Ich hoffe, dieses Erscheinungsbild ruft in Dir nicht zu viele Schmerzen wach, ich wollte für Dich eine vertraute Gestalt annehmen."

„Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung", schniefte sie noch kurz, wischte sich einmal über die Augen und putzte sich die Nase. „Es ist sogar schön, daß ich meine Schwester noch einmal sehen kann. Aber, wie soll ich Dich nennen?" Melody klang ruhiger, als sie es tatsächlich war. Sie hatte schon gehört, daß die Destiny in der Lage war, ihrer Besatzung Trugbilder zu generieren, doch bisher hatte sie es selber noch nicht erlebt. Außerdem war das hier wohl nicht das Schiff, sondern die KI vom Planeten. Daß sie ausgerechnet die Gestalt ihrer toten Schwester gewählt hatte, ließ einen gewaltigen Kloß in ihrem Hals entstehen. Einerseits war sie wirklich glücklich, sie zu sehen, andererseits wußte sie auch genau, daß es nicht wirklich ihre Gwendolyn war, was es ihr umso schwerer machte. Aber sie erkannte die gutgemeinte Absicht der KI und verdrängte erst einmal ihre Gefühle. Außerdem half es ihr gerade, die Erinnerungen von Dr. Rush nach hinten zu schieben.

„Wie möchtest Du mich denn nennen?", antwortete die KI mit einer Gegenfrage.

Melody zuckte die Achseln. „Darf ich Dich einfach Gwen nennen?", schlug sie dann vor.

Ihre Schwester lächelte. „Das fände ich schön. Aber vergiß nicht, ich sehe nur so aus wie sie. Leider bin ich nicht Deine Schwester."

„Nein, das vergesse ich schon nicht", meinte Melody ehrlich ergriffen und fragte dann, um sich selber auch abzulenken: „Geht es Dir gut in den Schiffssystemen?"

„Es ist sogar noch besser, als in dem Obelisk", gab sie gleich zu. „Die Destiny hat mich gerne aufgenommen und interagiert mit mir, wenn ich es möchte. Sie hat mir schon so viel gezeigt und was das Wichtigste ist, ich bin nicht mehr allein. Ich kann sogar jederzeit zu Dir kommen, wenn Du das möchtest."

Diesmal hatte Melody Tränen der Freude und Erleichterung in den Augen. Sie hatte sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht, ob es der KI auch gut gehen würde und ob der Transfer überhaupt gelungen war. Sie nun so glücklich in ihrer Nähe zu haben, das machte sie ebenfalls glücklich.

„Ich bin so froh darüber", sagte sie ehrlich erleichtert und ihr Gesichtsausdruck untermalten die Worte noch. Gwendolyn lächelte. „Ich danke Dir, ohne Dich und Deine Musik, die mich überhaupt erst geweckt hat, würde ich immer noch allein sein."

„Gwen…", Melodys Gesicht wurde traurig, als sie zum Thema wechselte, das ihr auf der Seele lag, „die Erinnerungen von Dr. Rush, die Du mir noch geschenkt hast…" Sie überlegte, wie sie am besten formulieren konnte, was sie fragen wollte. Es war schwierig, denn sie wußte eigentlich selber nicht wirklich, was sie eigentlich von der KI wollte.

Gwendolyns Lächeln verschwand, als sie Melody so traurig sah. „Hast Du noch Schmerzen?", fragte sie sofort. „Eigentlich sollte das nicht der Fall sein, denn ich bin nicht mehr in Dir."

„Nein, nein", wehrte Melody sofort ab, „das ist es nicht, es ist nur… die Erinnerungen von Nicholas sind so traurig, es tut mir so weh zu wissen, wie sehr er eigentlich leidet, aber sie sind so stark…"

Ihr Gesicht wurde jetzt schon schmerzverzerrt von den ganzen Emotionen. „Bleiben sie so stark oder hört das auch wieder auf?", fand sie schließlich eine rechte passende Formulierung.

„Das tut mir leid", sagte Gwen tröstend. „Als ich die kurze Zeit mit Dr. Rush verbunden war, habe ich gespürt, daß er zu tiefen und sehr leidenschaftlichen Emotionen fähig ist. Was ich allerdings von ihm an Erinnerungen empfangen habe, darauf hatte ich keinen Einfluß. Aber mit der Zeit sollten sie verblassen. Du bist selber zu tiefen Empfindungen fähig, daher leidest Du so sehr mit ihm, aber wenn Du etwas Abstand gewonnen hast, werden die Erinnerungen von ihm nicht mehr so stark sein."

„Ich kann einfach nicht glauben, daß Colonel Young ihn wirklich dort sterben lassen wollte", brachte es Melody auf den Punkt, der ihr wirklich Magenschmerzen bereitete.

„Du hast ihn wirklich sehr gerne, oder?", hakte Gwendolyn noch einmal nach.

„Ja", gab sie zu, „das habe ich. Ich glaube sogar…" Doch hier verstummte sie. Stattdessen nahm sie ihr Kissen wieder in die Arme und rollte sich auf ihrem Bett zusammen.

„Ich glaube, Du bist Dir selber nicht ganz sicher, was Du für ihn empfindest", meinte Gwendolyn sanft. „Zwischen euch gibt es eine besondere Verbindung, die ihr beide noch nicht erkannt habt. Ich weiß es, weil ich mit Dir und auch ihm verbunden war. Aber Du wirst es herausfinden. Und jetzt muß ich wieder gehen, die Destiny ruft nach mir." Gwendolyn war verschwunden und Melody lag mit pochendem Herzen da. Gwen hatte wohl Recht, sie mußte erst noch herausfinden, was Nick wirklich für sie bedeutete. Aber selbst wenn sie es herausfinden würde wäre es belanglos, denn wenn der Wissenschaftler nicht einmal Eli an sich herankommen ließ, dann sie erst Recht nicht.

Dabei fiel ihr gerade ein, wie geborgen sie sich in seinen Armen gefühlt hatte.

Sie war jetzt vollends durcheinander, was ihre Gefühle anging. Sie spürte nur einige ganz sicher, und das waren im Moment Traurigkeit und Einsamkeit. Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht wieder in das Kissen und weinte ihren Schmerz hinein.

Eli hatte den restlichen Tag auf der Brücke verbracht, bis seine Schicht zu Ende war. Danach machte er sich auf den Weg zu Chloe. Er hatte ihr gegenüber immer noch ein furchtbar schlechtes Gewissen und wollte noch einmal Abbitte leisten. Zu seiner Enttäuschung öffnete Matt die Tür.

„Hey Eli, geht's Dir wieder gut?", begrüßte er ihn freudig, denn seit Eli wieder wach war, hatte Matt bisher noch keine Gelegenheit gehabt, ihn aufzusuchen.

„Ja, alles bestens. Ich wollte gern zu Chloe, ist sie hier?", fragte er und lugte dabei in das Quartier hinein.

„Nein, sie ist zu TJ gegangen um ihr bei der Inventur zu helfen. Zumindest hat sie das gesagt. Dr. Rush und Du scheinen ganz schön die Vorräte dezimiert zu haben." Matt schlug ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und wollte damit wohl signalisieren, daß er es nicht böse gemeint hatte.

„Tja, das hat man davon, wenn Dr. Rush wieder Alien-Technologie entdeckt", witzelte Eli zurück und grinste verschmitzt. „Ich werd' dann mal wieder gehen. Bis dann."

„Gut, daß Du wieder da bist, Eli", verabschiedete Matt ihn noch und schloß wieder die Tür. Eli blieb unschlüssig stehen. Sollte er zur Krankenstation hingehen oder lieber nicht? Chloe würde sicher keine Zeit haben, jetzt mit ihm zu reden, andererseits konnte er sich bei den beiden Frauen vielleicht noch nützlich machen und er könnte nach Dr. Rush sehen. Letzteres verleugnete er zwar vor sich selbst, aber er wollte doch wissen, wie es ihm ging.

Ein paar Minuten später war er angekommen und trat ein. Dr. Rush war nicht mehr da. Eli spürte Enttäuschung, ging aber trotzdem hinein.

„TJ? Chloe?", rief er.

Seine beste Freundin schaute hinter einer Trennwand hervor, ziemlich überrascht.

„Eli, was machst Du denn hier?", fragte sie. „Ist alles okay mit Dir?"

„Jaja, ich wollte eigentlich zu Dir. Matt meinte, Du würdest TJ helfen", erklärte er.

„TJ ist bei Melody nach dem Rechten sehen und dann wollte sie noch bei Dr. Rush vorbeischaun. Ich bin gerade dabei aufzuschreiben, was noch alles an Medikamenten da ist."

„Kann ich Dir dabei helfen?", bot Eli sofort an.

„Das ist lieb von Dir, aber ich bin hier gleich fertig. Aber Du wolltest zu mir?", fragte sie nach.

Eli lehnte sich an einen Tisch neben ihr und sagte: „Ja, ich wollte fragen, ob Du Lust hättest mit mir essen zu gehen? Vielleicht… könnten wir noch etwas reden?"

Chloe sah ihn an und lächelte. Sie wußte sehr wohl, warum er hier war, aber sie hatte ihm längst verziehen. Das sagte sie ihm auch noch einmal.

„Sehr gern. Und wegen dem Mißverständnis… es ist wirklich okay, Eli. Ich bin nicht böse. Ich hätte vermutlich genauso reagiert. Ich bin nur froh, daß wir es aus der Welt geschafft haben. Du bist und bleibst mein allerbester Freund."

„Danke", murmelte er gerührt. „Ich bin so ein Trottel…"

„Eli Wallace!", sagte Chloe gespielt streng, „hör auf, so etwas zu sagen. Das bist Du nicht. Kannst Du mir bitte die Kiste von dort hinten holen?", bat sie ihn und zeigte auf eine kleine Schachtel in einem Schrank.

„Klar." Weitere Worte zu dem Thema waren nicht mehr nötig. Eli war Chloe sehr dankbar und seine Schuldgefühle waren gemindert, wenn auch nicht ganz verschwunden. Aber das würde er schon wieder gutmachen im Laufe der Zeit. Er half schnell noch mit, den Inhalt des letzten Kartons aufzulisten, dann räumten sie alles wieder an seinen Platz. Chloe ließ die ordentlich geführte Liste gut sichtbar auf dem Tisch liegen und beide gingen fröhlich schwatzend in Richtung Messe.

Die Urlauber auf dem Planeten hatten Obst, Gemüse und eßbare Tiere gefunden bzw. gefangen und Airman Becker tischte allen heute noch einmal ein Festmahl auf, es waren die letzten Reste. Die nächste Gruppe würde hoffentlich wieder Nachschub bringen, doch bis dahin dauerte es noch ein paar Tage.

Eli und Chloe genossen daher jeden Bissen und nach einer Weile stieß auch Matt zu den beiden. Es wurde eine gemütliche Dreierrunde mit viel Gelächter und dem neusten Planetenklatsch. Eli war so froh, seine Freunde wieder zu haben, daß er darüber Melody ganz vergaß. Erst als viel später TJ ebenfalls in der Messe auftauchte um zu Abend zu essen, fiel ihm, mit einem Anflug von schlechtem Gewissen, sowohl Melody als auch Dr. Rush wieder ein.

„TJ!", rief Chloe ihr entgegen. „Setz Dich doch zu uns."

Das war Eli nur Recht und kaum hatte die junge Sanitäterin Platz genommen, fragte er auch schon nach den beiden.

„Es geht ihnen gut", gab TJ zur Auskunft. „Sie haben sich beide brav in ihren Quartieren ausgeruht. Sogar Dr. Rush."

„Wann lassen Sie Rush wieder arbeiten?", fragte Eli nach.

„Übermorgen, denke ich."

„Und Melody?"

„Sie kann, wenn Sie möchte, schon morgen ihrer täglichen Routine nachkommen", erklärte sie.

„Das ist… gut", meinte Eli und versank in seinen eigenen Gedanken.

„Darf ich mich setzten?", wurden sie von Colonel Young unterbrochen, der neben den Tisch getreten war und vor allem TJ bittend ansah.

„Natürlich Colonel", sagte Chloe sofort und alle rückten ein Stück zusammen, damit Young Platz hatte.

Eli war nicht so begeistert von Youngs Anwesenheit. Seine Aussprache mit Chloe hatte wohl einen guten Teil seiner Enttäuschung über Rush und seinem Verhalten ihm gegenüber verschwinden lassen und er war sauer, weil der Colonel den Wissenschaftler mal wieder geschlagen hatte. Allerdings hütete er sich, irgendetwas darüber zu sagen, er beteiligte sich aber nicht mehr so enthusiastisch an den Gesprächen wie vorher.

Eine halbe Stunde blieben noch alle beieinander sitzen, bis Young sich an TJ wandte: „Lieutenant Johansen, dürfte ich Sie noch kurz unter 4 Augen in meinem Büro sprechen?"

Der Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau ließ nicht so recht deuten, ob sie darüber besonders erfreut war oder nicht, doch da es der Wunsch ihres Vorgesetzen war, sagte sie sofort: „Natürlich, Colonel. Entschuldigen Sie uns bitte", wandte sie sich an die anderen drei und beide verließen die Messe.

„Das war das Stichwort", sagte Matt und schaute auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon spät, wir sollten auch langsam schlafen gehen."

„Ja, das sollten wir wohl", sagte Eli und fügte ein „gute Nacht dann", hinzu.

Die drei trennten sich und gingen in ihre Quartiere.

Eli, der wegen Melody ein schlechtes Gewissen hatte, weil er sie wirklich über Chloe wieder vergessen hatte, nahm sich vor, ihr morgen früh einen Besuch abzustatten und Frühstück mitzubringen.

Als sich die Türen hinter TJ und Everett geschlossen hatten, schaute der Colonel seine Sanitäterin entschuldigend an. „TJ, es tut mir wirklich leid, daß ich die Beherrschung verloren habe. Ich hoffe, das kommt nicht noch einmal vor."

„Erstens darf das einfach nicht mehr vorkommen, Everett, und zweitens solltest Du das nicht mir, sondern lieber Dr. Rush sagen", erwiderte sie.

Young senkte den Kopf und blickte auf den Boden. „Ja, ich weiß. Was ich mit Rush mache, weiß ich noch nicht um ehrlich zu sein. Er hat uns alle in Gefahr gebracht und ich kann nur hoffen, daß er sich in seiner Annahme nicht getäuscht hat. Aber darum geht es mir jetzt nicht. Ich wollte mich bei Dir entschuldigen, daß ich die Beherrschung verloren habe."

„Warum?", fragte TJ ehrlich erstaunt und setzte sich dann auf einen Wink von ihm auf einen Stuhl.

„Es ist mir sehr wichtig, daß das Verhältnis zwischen uns beiden so bleibt, wie es ist. Ich möchte nicht, daß Du denkst, ich mutiere zu einem Schläger. Ich gebe zu, daß ich noch niemals auf so einen Menschen wie Rush getroffen bin, mit dem ich so gar nicht klarkomme. Ich weiß einfach nicht, was ich mit ihm machen soll. Einsperren, verprügeln, ihn in Ruhe lassen… er macht immer, was er will und das ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste. Er ist nur auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht."

Während er das sagte hatte er angefangen, wie ein Tiger im Käfig auf und ab zu laufen.

„Everett", sagte TJ nach einem Moment, „ich weiß, daß Dr. Rush nicht leicht zu handhaben ist und was seine Umgangsformen angeht…", sie überlegte einen Moment und sprach dann weiter, „hat er ganz sicher ein paar Defizite. Aber ich habe ihn auch anders erlebt. Als der Pylon einstürzte hat er mit seinem Körper Eli beschützt, was ihn definitiv vor Schlimmeren bewahrt hat. Obwohl es nicht immer so aussieht nimmt er sogar Rücksicht auf mich. Ich bin mir sicher, daß er der Crew niemals absichtlich schaden würde. Gewiß, er hat einen Fehler gemacht, als er Miss Hansen ohne Deine Erlaubnis und Wissen einfach auf den Stuhl gesetzt hat und sie von der KI getrennt hat, aber ehrlicherweise muß ich ihm zugestehen, daß er sie damit vermutlich gerettet hat."

Everett tigerte weiterhin im Raum umher, nachdenklich und schweigend.

„Ich will ihn sicher nicht in Schutz nehmen, ich möchte Dich nur darauf hinweisen, daß ihm das Wohl des Schiffes und der Crew", sie setzte hierbei absichtlich das Schiff an erste Stelle, „auch am Herzen liegt. Er hat nur eine andere Art als Du, das zu zeigen. Vielleicht eine, die eine Gratwanderung ist, aber ich vertraue ihm. Er hat uns schon so oft gerettet. Ihr müßtet nur einen gemeinsamen Weg finden, dann wäre allen geholfen. Und ganz ehrlich denke ich, wenn Du ihn verprügelst, wird er eher das Gegenteil von dem tun, was Du für richtig hältst."

Young war bei den letzten beiden Sätzen stehengeblieben. Nun hieb er mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Verdammt, der Mann ist einfach schwierig", grummelte er dann.

TJ lächelte. „Du wirst schon einen Weg finden. Hat er nicht vor Kurzem noch an diesen Schachfiguren geschnitzt? Warum fragst Du ihn nicht, ob ihr eine Partie spielt? Dabei kann man sich wunderbar unterhalten." Um TJ's Mundwinkel zuckte es nun amüsiert und Young seufzte.

„Ja, das sollte ich mal versuchen. Das Blöde ist nur, daß er mich sicher jedes mal haushoch schlagen wird."

Jetzt mußte die junge Frau lachen. „Unbesiegbar ist er nun auch nicht."

Everett mußte jetzt auch lächeln. „Okay, ich frag ihn."

TJ erhob sich und blieb dicht vor Everett stehen. Für einen Moment sahen sich beide in die Augen. Everetts Augen hatten sich in ihren gefangen und ganz langsam kam sein Gesicht immer näher.

TJ räusperte sich und machte einen Schritt nach hinten. „Es ist spät, ich werde jetzt schlafen gehen." Ihre Worte brachen den Bann und erst jetzt wurde sich der Colonel bewußt, was er gerade fast getan hätte. Schnell machte er ebenfalls einen Schritt weg von ihr und meinte leicht hektisch: „Natürlich, danke für das Gespräch. Gute Nacht."

TJ blickte ihn noch kurz mit leicht geöffnetem Mund an, dann drehte sie sich um und verließ das Büro.

Nachdem sich die Türen geschlossen hatten, fuhr sich Young mit der Hand über das Gesicht und ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

 _Laß bloß die Finger von ihr,_ ermahnte er sich selbst. Emily mochte er verloren haben, und er wollte seine derzeitige freundschafliche und gute Beziehung zu TJ nicht auch noch ruinieren. Dazu mochte er sie zu sehr. Er blieb noch ein paar Minuten sitzen, dann machte er sich ebenfalls auf in sein Quartier um eine Runde zu schlafen.


	17. Chapter 17

Melody saß neben Nicholas auf einem Stuhl und beide lauschten den sanften Klängen der Geige, die seine Frau liebevoll in den Händen hielt und der sie die schönsten Töne entlocken konnte. Nick hatte die Augen geschlossen, ein zufriedenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen und sein Kopf bewegte sich ganz leicht im Rhythmus. Melody war glücklich, daß er glücklich war und schloß ebenfalls ihre Augen, um sich völlig auf die Musik konzentrieren zu können. Plötzlich waren drei dumpfe Schläge wie bei einem Schlagzeug auf der großen Trommel zu hören, die mißtönend das Stück ruinierten.

Melody machte die Augen wieder auf, doch weder Nicholas noch Gloria schienen etwas gehört zu haben. Dann hörte sie es erneut, diesmal lauter und sie schreckte hoch. Ihr Herz raste und ihr wurde klar, daß sie gerade geträumt hatte. Das Pochen war keine Trommel, sondern jemand vor ihrer Tür.

„Moment!", rief sie noch etwas schlaftrunkend, strich sich einmal abwesend durch das Haar, kletterte aus dem Bett und öffnete die Tür.

„Oh man, geht's Dir gut? Ich war kurz davor TJ zu rufen, als Du nicht aufgemacht hast", sprudelte Eli hervor und steckte sein Funkgerät wieder weg, das er wohl gerade hervorgeholt hatte.

„Was? Wieso?" Melody war verwirrt. „Wie spät ist es denn?", fragte sie und trat zur Seite, um Eli hereinzulassen, was eigentlich nicht ihre Absicht war.

„Es ist schon 11 Uhr durch, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, weil Du nicht reagiert hast. Hier", redete der MIT-Abbrecher munter weiter, „ich habe Dir was zu Essen und Trinken mitgebracht."

Melody fuhr sich einmal über die Augen und versuchte, ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie blendete Eli für einen Moment aus, der irgendetwas von Urlaub und Nahrungsmitteln erzählte und konzentrierte sich auf den gestrigen Abend. Sie hatte Besuch von der KI in Gestalt ihrer Schwester erhalten, die Erinnerungen von Dr. Rush hatten sie verfolgt und sie hatte geweint. Das erklärte vermutlich, warum sich ihr Kopf so schwer und drückend anfühlte und ihre Nase zu war. Lieutenant Johansen war später noch vorbeigekommen, das hatte sie im Halbschlaf noch mitbekommen, war aber nur kurz da um wohl nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Dann kamen die Träume wieder. Alles fremde Erinnerungen von Dr. Rush, die Melody beschäftigt hatten. Kein Wunder, daß sie so müde war. Sie blickte zu Eli auf, der inzwischen verstummt war und sie merkwürdig ansah.

„Entschuldige, ich bin noch nicht ganz wach", fühlte sie sich bemüßigt zu erklären und setzte sich wieder auf die Bettkante.

„Setz Dich ruhig, Eli", meinte sie und der junge Mann nahm neben ihr Platz.

„Alles okay bei Dir?", hakte er nach.

„Ja, ich habe nur nicht sehr gut geschlafen. Tut mir leid."

„Möchtest Du etwas essen?", bot Eli ihr die Schüssel an, doch Melody schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich habe keinen Hunger. Aber ich werde es nachher essen", fügte sie schnell hinzu, da Eli etwas enttäuscht aussah. „Danke, daß Du an mich gedacht hast. Wie geht es Dr. Rush?"

„Dem geht es ganz gut, TJ meint, daß er übermorgen schon wieder arbeiten kann." Eli war bei diesem Thema plötzlich etwas zurückhaltender geworden, was vielleicht niemanden aufgefallen wäre, aber da Melody wußte, was zwischen den beiden geschehen war, spürte sie es. Zögerlich legte sie ihre Hand auf seine, was Eli dazu veranlaßte, sie mit großen Augen anzustarren.

„Eli, ich bin mir sicher, daß Dr. Rush Dich mehr mag, als Du vielleicht ahnst." Melody blickte ihn ernst an damit er wußte, daß sie das nicht einfach nur so dahersagte.

Elis Gesichtsfarbe nahm einen leicht rötlichen Ton an. Daß Melody über dieses Thema etwas zu wissen schien, das war erstens merkwürdig und zweitens ihm nicht recht.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht, warum Du so etwas sagst, aber es ist mir ziemlich egal, was Dr. Rush von mir hält", sagte er und seine Gesichtsfarbe wurde gleich einige Nuancen röter.

„Schau Eli, ich kann Dir nicht sagen, warum ich mir sicher bin, daß es doch sehr wichtig für Dich ist, was Nicholas von Dir denkt und ob er Dich mag, ich kann Dir aber sagen, daß er Dich zu seiner Familie zählt. Nur bitte, verurteile ihn nicht, weil er es Dir gegenüber nicht zugeben kann, er hat dafür seine Gründe. Ich möchte nur, daß es euch beiden wieder gut geht." Sie hatte so inbrünstig und verzweifelt gesprochen, daß Eli ihr jedes Wort einfach glaubte. Er war zwar schon neugierig, woher sie alles wußte, und er war sich auch sicher, daß Rush nichts gesagt hatte. Das war nicht seine Art. Ihre Worte lösten allerdings einen Knoten in ihm. Und als er wirklich realisiert hatte, was Melody ihm da gerade anvertraut hatte, fühlte er sich erleichtert und auch glücklich. Sein Gesicht drückte alles aus und er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte.

„Bitte behandle ihn wieder wie immer, okay? Ich weiß, daß es ihm leid tut, daß er Dich verletzt hat, aber er kann nicht anders. In der Hinsicht bitte ich Dich einfach, mir zu vertrauen und…", weiter kam sie nicht, denn erneut klopfte es an der Tür. Schnell zog sie ihre Hand zurück und stand dann auf, um zu öffnen. Sie hatte gedachte, es wäre TJ, die nach ihr sehen wollte, daher riß sie überrascht die Augen auf, als Dr. Rush stattdessen vor der Tür stand. Eli war mindestens genauso überrascht wie Melody und reflexartig vom Bett aufgestanden. Beide starrten den Wissenschaftler nun an, der sichtlich unsicher wirkte.

Melody fing sich als erste. „Dr. Rush, bitte, kommen Sie doch herein." Sie machte eine einladende Geste mit der Hand, doch Nicholas' Blick blieb an Eli haften und er rührte sich nicht.

Die beiden sahen sich einfach nur an und sekundenlang bewegte sich keiner. Niemand sprach. Melodys Augen glitten zwischen den beiden hin und her und sie wußte nicht genau, was sie jetzt tun sollte.

Rush nahm ihr die Entscheidung ab, in dem er sich räusperte und sagte: „Ich störe offenbar. Ich werde später wiederkommen." Er drehte sich wieder um, doch Eli hielt ihn zurück.

„Nein, ich wollte sowieso gerade gehen." An Melody gewandt sagte er noch: „Wenn Du noch irgendwas brauchst, dann ruf mich einfach, okay?"

Melody nickte und Eli verließ das Quartier. Als er an Rush vorbeiging lächelte er ihn kurz an und meinte: „Es ist ganz schön langweilig ohne Sie auf der Brücke. Sehen Sie zu, daß TJ Sie bald wieder arbeiten läßt. Bis dann."

Rush zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Damit hatte er nun gar nicht gerechnet. Eli schien seinen Groll gegen ihn abgelegt zu haben, was ihn natürlich freute, aber er fragte sich, warum das auf einmal so war. Sein Blick glitt zu Melody, doch sie lächelte nur. Scheinbar war sie ebenfalls froh, daß Eli wieder der Alte zu sein schien.

„Könnten wir uns unterhalten, Miss Hansen?"

„Natürlich. Nehmen Sie Platz."

Melody wartete, bis Nicholas eingetreten war, dann schloß sie die Tür. Ihr Herz pochte ihr bis zum Hals und sie war angepannt. Das war sicher kein Höflichkeitsbesuch. Sie setzte sich auf ihr Bett, zog die Knie an und umschlang sie mit ihren Armen. Rush hatte sich auf den einzigen Stuhl gesetzt, der am Schreibtisch stand. Sein Blick huschte kurz über die Anzeige des Laptops, der geöffnet neben ihm stand und Melody fühlte sich etwas unwohl, weil sie ihn nicht geschlossen hatte. Doch es war nur ein Augenblick, dann wandte er sich zu ihr um und seine braunen Augen fokussierten ihre grünen.

„Woher wissen Sie, was auf dem Planeten geschehen ist?", kam er sofort zum Thema. „Und damit meine ich nicht unbedingt die Tatsache, daß Colonel Young in Bezug auf einen Steinschlag gelogen hat, sondern was danach passierte, als ich alleine war."

Melody war bleich geworden, genau das hatte sie befürchtet. Sie schluckte. Sie würde nicht drum herum kommen, ihm die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen.

„Als… die KI sich kurzzeitig mit Ihnen verbunden hat, wurden einige Erinnerungen von Ihnen übertragen. Es war aber keine Absicht", sagte sie abwehrend. Sie konnte sich ungefähr denken, wie es Nicholas gerade zumute sein mußte und jetzt lag ihr ihre Bitte der KI gegenüber, sie möge ihr doch die restlichen Erinnerungen von Dr. Rush auch noch zeigen, schwer im Magen. Das würde sie aber für sich behalten.

„Was haben Sie noch gesehen?", hakte Rush nach und blieb äußerlich gelassen. Lediglich ein Zucken an seinen Augen und dem Mund verriet Melody, wie angespannt er tatsächlich war.

„Neben dem Vorfall auf dem Planeten noch einige Erinnerungen an Ihre Frau und Dr. Perry", flüsterte sie jetzt nur noch. „Und Eli." Die letzten beiden Worte waren so leise, daß sie eigentlich dachte, er hätte es gar nicht gehört. Doch sie irrte sich.

„Ich verstehe", sagte er, sichtlich bemüht, seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle zu halten. „Haben Sie irgendjemandem davon erzählt?"

„Ich… nein, das würde ich nicht machen", sagte sie sichtlich verlegen und strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Ich habe weder jemandem gegenüber erwähnt, daß von Ihnen Erinnerungen auf mich übertragen wurden, noch habe ich sie jemanden weitererzählt."

Rush kniff die Augen leicht zusammen, die Formulierung, die sie gewählt hatte, war ungewöhnlich. Und dann glaubte er zu verstehen.

„Was haben Sie Eli gesagt?", hakte er nach und seine Miene wurde finster.

Melody fühlte sich, als wäre sie gerade mit der Hand in der vollen Keksdose erwischt worden, nur war das hier schlimmer. Aber sie hatte es gut gemeint, mit beiden, und wirklich verraten hatte sie schließlich nichts. Sie hatte eher Vermutungen angestellt.

„Ich habe Eli nichts erzählt, was ich nicht schon vorher gewußt habe", meinte sie dann und blickte ihn an. „Mir ist lediglich aufgefallen, daß zwischen ihnen beiden etwas vorgefallen ist und dieser Verdacht hat sich bereits auf der Krankenstation bestätigt, als wir beide das Gespräch hatten. Die Erinnerungen von Ihnen haben es mir nur noch einmal bewiesen."

„Miss Hansen, was haben Sie ihm gesagt?" Rushs Stimme war gefährlich leise.

„Ich habe ihm nur klargemacht, daß Sie ihn mögen, auch wenn Sie das Gegenteil behaupten", sagte sie geradeheraus. „Dr. Rush, bitte, Eli hat darunter furchtbar gelitten und ich weiß, was er Ihnen wirklich bedeutet. Ich weiß auch, was Sie seit... dem Verlust Ihrer Frau durchmachen. Aber er versteht es nicht so, wie ich es tue. Ich wollte ihnen beiden doch nur helfen. Es war schrecklich, Sie beide so zu sehen."

Der Wissenschaftler sagte eine Weile gar nichts. Er lehnte sich zurück, hatte die Hand nachdenklich an seine Mundpartie gelegt und sah dem Mädchen in die Augen. Sein Blick war so intensiv, daß Melody sich nach zwei Sekunden abwenden mußte und jetzt auf ihre Hände sah.

Die Sekunden verstrichen und noch immer sagte Rush nichts. Melody hielt es schließlich nicht mehr aus.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, sollte ich zu weit gegangen sein. Ich wollte wirklich nur helfen."

„Wen haben Sie verloren?", fragte er, ohne auf ihre Entschuldigung einzugehen.

„Wie bitte?" Melody wollte sich vergewissern, ob sie sich nicht verhört hatte.

„Wen haben Sie verloren?", wiederholte er noch einmal und sah sie dabei immer noch so durchdringend an.

Melody öffnete den Mund, schloß ihn aber wieder ohne etwas zu sagen. Sie schluckte.

 _Woher weiß er das?,_ überlegte sie krampfhaft. Egal woher, sie mußte etwas sagen. Und lügen konnte sie nicht.

„Meine Schwester", flüsterte sie schließlich und bemerkte zu ihrem Ärger, daß die Erwähnung und der Gedanke an sie ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

„Haben Sie sich deshalb in Ihr Quartier verkrochen und sind für sich geblieben?" Rush hatte diese Frage in einem ganz normalen, ruhigen Ton gestellt, und doch hätte er sie auch anschreien können. Ihr Kopf schnellte hoch und sie blickte ihn fassungslos an. Auf so etwas war sie absolut nicht vorbereitet gewesen.

„Ich…", begann sie, doch ihr fehlten die Worte. „Das ist meine Sache", erwiderte sie schließlich. Ihr war so schlecht in dem Moment, daß sie ihn schon bitten wollte, zu gehen. Tatsächlich stand er sogar auf, doch er ging nicht zur Tür. Er kam auf sie zu und fragte: „Darf ich?", und deutete auf den Platz neben ihr.

Sie nickte nur zaghaft.

„Sie haben ebenfalls ein außergewöhnliches Talent für Mathematik, das ist mir klar geworden. Sie sehen die Dinge auf eine völlig andere Art und Weise. Es ist sträflich, das zu verstecken nur weil Sie glauben, Sie sind anders. Sie haben den Code geknackt. Sie haben die KI geweckt. Ich glaube nicht, daß Ihre Schwester gewollt hätte, daß Sie sich verstecken. Genausowenig…", hier geriet er jetzt ins Stocken und Melody merkte, daß er verzweifelt nach den richtigen Worten suchte. „Genausowenig wie meine Frau gewollt hätte, daß ich jeden wegstoße, der mir noch etwas bedeutet."

Ihr wurde klar, daß Nicholas ihr gerade seine tiefsten Gefühle mitgeteilt hatte. Sie hatte das Gefühl, daß die Zeit auf einmal stillstand und war in seinem Blick gefangen. Ihr Mund war leicht geöffnet vor Erstaunen und sie war unfähig, etwas zu sagen.

Rush durchbrach diesen Bann, in dem er sagte: „Ich möchte Sie gern in meinem Team haben. Ich möchte, daß Sie mit Eli und mir zusammen auf der Brücke arbeiten. Ich brauche jemanden, der Probleme auf eine völlig neue Weise betrachtet. Und…", wieder machte er eine kleine Pause, bevor er fortfuhr: „…ich möchte Sie genauso gerne dabei haben wie Eli."

Er schaute jetzt fast ein wenig verlegen, doch Melody hatte ihn verstanden. Er mochte sie scheinbar. Ihr Gesicht zog sich zusammen, vor Glück, Unfaßbarkeit und Dankbarkeit, dann nickte sie.

„Danke, Dr. Rush."

„Miss Hansen", begann er, doch Melody unterbrach ihn.

„Bitte, Sie nennen Eli doch auch nur gelegentlich Mr. Wallace. Melody reicht." Sie war so überglücklich, daß sie mutig genug war um das vorzuschlagen.

Rushs Mundwinkel zuckte kurz amüsiert und er nickte. „Melody, Sie haben ebenfalls dieselbe Gabe wie Dr. Perry. Sie scheinen viele Dinge zu erspüren und erahnen. Doch das hat bei der Arbeit keinen Platz. Haben wir uns in dem Punkt verstanden? Das war das erste und letzte Mal, daß wir darüber gesprochen haben. Sie werden zu niemandem ein Wort darüber verlieren." Rush blickte jetzt äußerst ernst und Melodys Hochgefühl bekam einen kräftigen Dämpfer. Doch sie verstand ihn auch.

„Natürlich. Es wird niemand erfahren."

Rush nickte. „Gut, wenn Sie diensttauglich sind, dann melden Sie sich auf der Brücke. Eli wird Sie in alles Nötige einweisen." Er stand auf und machte sich daran, das Quartier zu verlassen.

„Dr. Rush?", hielt ihre Stimme ihn zurück. Er drehte sich um und blickte sie an.

Melodys Augen waren nicht auf ihn gerichtet, sie bewegten sich unruhig hin und her und Rush wartete geduldig ab.

„Wir haben sie beide sehr geliebt", sagt sie schließlich leise. „Das Gefühl sollten wir nie vergessen."

Rush zog die Augenbrauen leicht zusammen und wandte sich dann wortlos um. Ein paar Sekunden später war Melody allein und starrte auf die geschlossene Tür.

 _Er ist also doch noch zur Liebe fähig,_ dachte sie mit einem leichten Lächeln und sofort fiel ihr Amanda Perry ein. Liebte er sie? Sie wußte es nicht genau, aber sie ahnte es. Und in dem Moment wurde ihr klar, was sie wirklich für ihn empfand. Vielleicht war sein Angebot doch keine so gute Idee gewesen. Sie hätte ablehnen sollen. Aber er brauchte sie und er mochte sie, sie wollte ihn nicht zurückweisen.

 _Da hast Du Dir ja was eingebrockt, Mel,_ dachte sie und sah zu ihrem Laptop hinüber. Ihr Musikprogramm war noch geöffnet und ihr kam eine Idee. Schnell stand sie auf, holte ihn auf ihr Bett und fing an zu arbeiten.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Melody die Brücke. Da sie noch nie hiergewesen war, blieb sie erst einmal staunend auf dem oberen Podest stehen und blickte sich um. Eli, der in Rushs Abwesenheit auf dem Chef-Sessel saß, drehte sich zu ihr herum und war ziemlich überrascht, sie hier zu sehen.

„Melody!", rief er erstaunt und auch freudig aus. „Was machst Du denn hier?"

Das Mädchen trat an das Geländer heran und strich mit beiden Händen darüber. Dann sah zu Eli herab und fragte etwas unsicher: „Hat Dir Dr. Rush nichts gesagt?"

Eli war leicht verwirrt. „Was gesagt?", fragte er nach.

„Er… wollte, daß ich ab jetzt auf der Brücke mit euch arbeite. Mit Dir und ihm."

„Das hat Rush gesagt?", hakte er noch einmal ungläubig nach. Es war nicht so, daß er sich nicht freute, daß er mit Melody jetzt ganz offiziell arbeiten konnte, er hatte nur nicht damit gerechnet, daß ausgerechnet Rush noch jemanden in seine Projekte einweihen würde.

„Ja, aber vielleicht… vielleicht fragen wir ihn lieber noch einmal." Melody wollte schon wieder gehen, doch Eli hielt sie zurück.

„Nein, warte. Ich freue mich total! Komm, setzt Dich doch." Eli hüpfte vom Stuhl herunter, reichte ihr galant seine Hand und führte sie dann die Stufen hinunter, damit sie sich in den Chef-Sessel setzten konnte.

Außer den beiden waren nur Dr. Park und Dr. Volker anwesend, und die beiden lächelten einfach nur in sich hinein und gerade Lisa war erfreut, daß Melody endlich unter Menschen kam.

 _Da hat Dr. Rush ausnahmsweise mal das Beste getan, was er hätte tun können,_ dachte sie und arbeitete weiter.

Eli gab Melody währenddessen eine Führung auf der Brücke und die junge Frau saß schon wenig später an einer Konsole und war nicht mehr ansprechbar. Und sie sah glücklich aus.

 _Danke, Nick,_ dachte Eli fröhlich und beschloß, seinem Chef später wirklich noch zu danken. Natürlich, wenn sie allein waren.

Während Melody und Eli schon wieder arbeiten durften, verbrachte Dr. Rush gezwungenermaßen noch einen Tag in seinem Quartier. TJ war regelmäßig vorbeigekommen und nachzusehen, ob mit ihm alles in Ordnung war. Zumindest sagte sie das, aber Rush wußte, daß sie nur überprüfen wollte, ob er sich auch wirklich brav an ihre Anweisungen hielt. Da er sehr erpicht darauf war, wieder auf seine Brücke zu kommen, hielt er still. Den Vormittag nutzte er, um an seinen Schachfiguren weiterzuarbeiten, die er bald fertig haben würde. Während er beim Schnitzen war, bekam er überraschend Besuch von Colonel Young. Sehr erfreut war er nicht gerade, aber da der Colonel sehr höflich auftrat, bat er ihn herein und nach langer Zeit führten die beiden mal wieder ein Gespräch, das sie sich wieder etwas annähern ließ. Young entschuldigte sich sogar noch einmal bei Rush, daß er ihn einfach geschlagen hatte und Rush räumte später indirekt ein, daß er damit fast gerechnet hatte. Für Young hieß das einfach in Rush-Sprache, daß er seinen Fehler ebenfalls einsah.

Bevor Young Nicks Quartier wieder verließ, fiel sein Blick auf die Schachfiguren und TJs Vorschlag kam ihm wieder in den Sinn.

„Ich spiele übrigens sehr gerne Schach", sagte Young, als er schon an der Tür stand. Rush schaute ihn etwas schief an und meinte schließlich: „Bis nächste Woche sind sie fertig. Freitag, 20 Uhr auf dem Aussichtsdeck."

Young lächelte. „Ich werde da sein." Dann war er verschwunden und Nicholas schnitzte weiter. Hoffentlich konnte der Colonel wenigstes einigermaßen Schach spielen. Er schätzte Gegner, die es ihm nicht allzu leicht machten.

Gegen Mittag kam Lieutenant Johansen wieder vorbei, das Mittagessen hatte sie gleich mitgebracht.

Sie unterhielten sich ein paar Minuten, dann ließ sie ihn allein. Nick spähte in die Schale und verzog das Gesicht. Inzwischen waren sie wieder bei einer Breipampe angekommen, die war zwar von Airman Becker aus Nahrungsmitteln zusammengemixt war, die sie auf Planeten gefunden hatten, aber deshalb schmeckte es nicht besser. Nun ja, morgen würden die nächsten Urlauber zurückkommen, dann würde es schon wieder Nachschub geben. Bis dahin konnte er auch getrost auf das Zeug verzichten. Er schob die Schale in den hintersten Winkel auf seinem Nachttisch und wollte sich gerade seinen Stapel Papiere holen, die mit Elis Handschrift vollgekritzelt waren, als neben ihm eine junge Frau aus dem Nichts auftauchte. Sie hatte lange, braune Haare, grüne Augen und sah Miss Hansen ziemlich ähnlich.

„Hallo Dr. Rush", sagte sie, rührte sich aber nicht von der Stelle.

Auf Nicks Stirn entstanden einige Denkfalten, dann sagte er: „Sie sind die Schwester von Miss Hansen."

Gwendolyn lächelte. „Jein. Ich habe lediglich ihre Gestalt angenommen. Anders, als die Destiny aus den Erinnerungen von Ihnen zum Beispiel ihre Frau erschafft, bin ich in keiner Weise dem Wesen von Melodys Schwester ähnlich."

Rush brauchte nur zwei Sekunden, bis er verstand. „Sie sind die KI, die in Miss Hansen war und sich mit mir kurzzeitig ausgetauscht hat."

„Das ist richtig. Ich wollte Ihnen noch einmal danken, daß Sie das für Melody und mich getan haben. Es tut mir sehr leid, daß Sie Ärger hatten."

Rush deutete kurz ein Lächeln an und nickte nur.

„Wären Sie eine Gefahr gewesen, hätte ich Sie nicht in die Systeme der Destiny laden können."

„In der Tat. Ich habe das Gespräch zwischen Ihnen und Melody mitbekommen", sagte sie dann.

Jetzt wurde Rushs Blick wieder etwas finsterer. Die KI bemerkte es und sagte sofort: „Keine Sorge, Ihrer beider Geheimnisse sind bei mir gut aufgehoben. Da ich mit Melody verbunden war, habe ich sehr genaue Kenntnisse über ihr Wesen, ihre Gefühle und ihre Gedanken. Sie haben sie mit Ihrem Angebot sehr glücklich gemacht. Aber Sie verstehen noch nicht ganz."

„Was müßte ich denn verstehen?", fragte Rush interessiert.

„Melodys Geschichte", sagte Gwendolyn. „Was mit ihrer Schwester geschehen ist. Was mit ihr passiert ist."

„Ich glaube nicht, daß mich das etwas angeht", meinte Rush sogleich.

„Vielleicht nicht, aber gibt es jemanden außer Dr. Perry, der Sie versteht?", fragte Gwen.

„Ich weiß nicht, worauf Sie hinauswollen", sagte Rush, dem die Richtung des Gespräches immer weniger gefiel.

„Dr. Perry steht Ihnen sehr nahe, ich habe es in Ihren Gedanken gesehen. Melody könnte dasselbe für Sie werden."

„Was Mandy und mich angeht, das ist Privatsache. Und wir kennen uns schon länger. Ich habe Miss Hansen erst vor einigen Tagen kennengelernt und ich glaube nicht, daß das Verhältnis zwischen uns vergleichbar ist mit dem zu Mandy und mir."

Gwendolyn sagte nichts mehr, sondern kam jetzt näher und setzte sich auf die Bettkante, neben Nick. Dieser schaute recht skeptisch, wartete aber ab. Die KI streckte ihm ihre Hand entgegen.

„Sie wollten doch Informationen über mich haben, nicht wahr? Ich biete sie Ihnen jetzt an. Meine Geschichte. Und einiges mehr."

Sie wartete geduldig, wie er sich entscheiden würde. Rush Blick wanderte zwischen der ihm dargebotenen Hand und der Erscheinung ein paar Mal hin und her, dann jedoch hob er zögerlich seine Hand und ergriff sie schließlich. Zumindest wollte er es. Die Hand der KI löste sich plötzlich auf und bläuliche Funken umhüllten seinen Arm.

„Keine Sorge, diesmal ist es ungefährlich", sagte Gwen, als er seine Hand schon zurückziehen wollte.

„Ich bin mit dem Schiff verbunden und habe Kontrolle über die Verbindung. Schließen Sie einfach die Augen und öffnen Sie ihren Geist."

Rush tat es. Sekunden später strömten fremde Erinnerungen auf ihn ein. Da war, wie versprochen, die Geschichte der KI, dann erhielt er noch ein Paket an Informationen über einige Systeme auf dem Schiff, um die er sich bisher noch nicht kümmern konnte und ganz zum Schluß schickte die KI ihm die Bilder und Gefühle von Melody und ihrer Schwester. Nick schnappte nach Luft, als er einen unsäglichen Schmerz spürte. Es war derselbe, den er erlebt hatte, als Gloria ihn verlassen hatte. Er sah, warum Melody sich zurückgezogen hatte und er spürte auch ihre große Sorge um ihn, als er sie noch nicht einmal kannte. Und langsam verstand er, warum die KI ihm dies zeigen wollte. Sicher, Mandy war für ihn da und verstand ihn, aber Melody konnte seinen Schmerz noch besser verstehen, weil ihrer derselbe war. Sie verstand, warum er so war, wie er war und akzeptierte es. Also hatte Gloria Recht gehabt, es würde ihm gut tun, wenn er mit ihr sprach.

Die KI löste allmählich die Verbindung und Rush spürte, wie seine Kopfschmerzen zurückkehrten.

„Keine Sorge, in ein paar Minuten hat Ihr Gehirn die neuen Daten verarbeitet und gespeichert, dann fühlen Sie sich besser. Sie können jederzeit darauf zugreifen. Wenn Sie wollen."

Rush nickte. „Danke", sagte er dann. „Das war eine sehr interessante Erfahrung."

„Das war das Mindeste, das ich Ihnen geben konnte", meinte die KI.

„Was Miss Hansen angeht, ich verstehe nun, warum Sie die Erinnerungen an mich übertragen haben. Aber…", Rush suchte nach den passenden Worten. „Sie ist nicht Mandy", faßte er es dann kurz zusammen und die KI nickte.

„Nein, das ist sie nicht und das wird sie nie sein. Aber Sie werden sie kennenlernen, zwischen Ihnen gibt es eine besondere Verbindung, das ist auch Melody bewußt. Allerdings müssen Sie beide erst noch herausfinden, welche. Ich werde Sie jetzt wieder verlassen. Wir sehen uns wieder, Dr. Rush."

Nick blinzelte und war wieder allein. Er massierte sich kurz die Stirn und beschloß, die neuen Erinnerungen gleich abzurufen. Zeit genug hatte er ja. Daher legte er sich auf sein Bett, schloß die Augen und durchforstete alle neuen Informationen, die die KI ihm geschenkt hatte. Die Erinnerungen von Melody jedoch tastete er nicht noch einmal an. Sie waren zu schmerzhaft.

Er war wohl irgendwann einfach eingeschlafen, denn er schreckte hoch, als es an der Tür klopfte.

„Ja", sagte er noch im Halbschlaf und TJ trat ein. Sie hatte ihm das Abendessen mitgebracht.

„Entschuldigen Sie, daß ich Sie geweckt habe", sagte sie, als sie bemerkte, daß er geschlafen hatte.

„Schon gut, das war nicht geplant", entgegnete er und rutschte ein Stück höher, sodaß er gegen das Bettende lehnte.

„Sie haben Ihr Mittagesen gar nicht angerührt", stellte Tamara fest, als sie die Schale auf seinem Nachttisch entdeckte.

Rush zuckte nur mit den Achseln und sagte nichts weiter.

„Fangen Sie schon wieder damit an?", fragte sie streng und hielt ihm die neue Schüssel vor die Nase.

Seufzend nahm er sie ihr aus der Hand und verzog das Gesicht, als er daran roch.

„Probieren Sie es erst einmal, so schlecht schmeckt es gar nicht."

Widerwillig aß er die Breipampe auf und meinte nur: „Wenn Sie vorhaben mich zu vergiften, dann benutzten Sie doch nächstes Mal bitte lieber etwas subtileres."

TJ zog eine Schnute und meinte nur: „Es scheint Ihnen wieder ganz hervorragend zu gehen, wenn Sie schon wieder meckern können. Lassen Sie mich noch einmal die Wunde sehen bitte."

Rush beugte sich vor und ein paar Minuten später meinte die Sanitäterin: „Sie dürfen morgen wieder arbeiten. Auf der Brücke. Reparaturen und zu viel Bewegung vermeiden Sie noch einige Zeit. In zwei Tagen erwarte ich Sie zur Kontrolle."

Rush nickte und TJ meinte dazu: „Und gewöhnen Sie sich vielleicht lieber an, mit Worten zu kommunizieren. Was habe ich gerade über zu viel Bewegung gesagt? Nicken und Kopfschütteln gehört auch dazu."

Diesmal erntete sie nur einen berühmte Rush-Blick, der ohne Bewegung des Kopfes auskam, aber alles aussagte. Tamara mußte lachen. „Sie sind wirklich einer der schwierigsten Patienten, die ich jemals gehabt habe. Und über Ihre Eßgewohnheiten reden wir noch, Dr. Rush. Ich werde ein Auge auf Sie haben."

„Das wird nicht nötig sein, ich verhungere schon nicht", entgegnete er bissig. Das fehlte ihm gerade noch, daß er jetzt unter Aufsicht essen mußte!

Doch TJs Miene drückte Unnachgiebigkeit aus. „Gute Nacht, Dr. Rush."

„Gute Nacht, Lieutenant."

Sie nahm noch beide Schüsseln mit und ließ ihn wieder allein.

Am nächsten Morgen betrat Eli die Brücke. Ein breites Grinsen trat auf sein Gesicht, als er seinen Chef sah, der wieder im Kirk-Stuhl saß und in irgendwas vertieft war. Ein paar Sekunden betrachtete er ihn einfach nur. Jetzt, wo Rush wirklich wieder auf der Brücke war, überkam Eli ein Freundengefühl und Erleichterung.

„Ich weiß, daß Sie dort stehen, Mr. Wallace", sagte Rush auf einmal, ohne sich umgedreht zu haben. Eli machte, daß er an seinen Platz kam und unterdrückte ein Kichern.

„Schön, daß Sie wieder da sind, Dr. Rush", begrüßte er ihn und fing an.

Kurz nach ihm tauchte Melody auf der Brücke auf.

„Guten Morgen", begrüßte sie die beiden, sonst war noch niemand da.

„Miss Hansen", erwiderte Rush den Gruß und fragte gleich: „Hat Eli Ihnen alles Nötige erklärt?"

„Ja, Dr. Rush", bestätigte das Mädchen und Rush nickte zufrieden.

Einige Tage später hatte der Wissenschaftler seine Entscheidung, Melody unter seine Fittiche zu nehmen, nicht bereut. Sie hatte es geschafft eine Verbindung zur KI herzustellen, die es ihnen erlaubte, gezielte Informationen aus der Datenbank zu beschaffen, ohne daß sie groß suchen mußten, wie es bisher der Fall war. So gelang es ihnen beispielsweise, für TJ ein weiteres Gerät auf der Krankenstation zu entschlüsseln und in Betrieb zu nehmen, das in der Lage war, die Knochenregeneration zu beschleunigen. Bei Brüchen verkürzte es so die Zeit der Heilung um mehr als die Hälfte. Tamara war äußerst glücklich darüber und Melody freute sich, daß es ihnen gelungen war, der Sanitäterin auf diese Weise ein kleines Danke zu sagen.

Die Kopfwunde von Rush war inzwischen auch wieder vollständig geheilt und er fiel wieder in seinen alten Trott, ohne Rücksicht auf sich selber zu viel zu arbeiten. Außerdem beschäftigte ihn desöfteren noch immer das Gespräch, das er mit der KI geführt hatte. Er beobachtete Melody etwas genauer und manchmal konnte sehen, daß sie lieber allein wäre. In diesen Momenten befürchtete Nick fast schon, daß sie jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen würde, was sie aber nie tat.

Eines Nachts kam er von der Brücke zurück in sein Quartier. Er hatte Kopfschmerzen, weil er den ganzen Tag nur auf irgendwelche Zahlen geschaut hatte, gerechnet, überlegt und dabei völlig vergessen hatte, etwas zu trinken oder zu essen. Jetzt war er einfach nur müde und wollte ein paar Stunden schlafen. Er hatte gerade vor eintreten, da stutze er. Vor seiner Tür lag ein kleines Päckchen. Zögerlich hob er es auf und schaute es sich genau an. Sein Name stand drauf und er beschloß, einfach hineinzusehen. Er trat ein, schloß die Türen hinter sich und öffnete die kleine Schachtel. Zum Vorschein kam ein USB-Stick und ein Zettel.

 _Musik kann manchmal Leid erträglich machen. Ich habe es für Sie und Ihre Frau geschrieben._

 _Melody._

Weiter unten auf dem Zettel las er noch: _P.S.: Das Stück heißt „Hamonie in Moll" und ist für 2 Violinen geschrieben._

Rush legte stirnrunzelnd den Zettel beiseite und blickte den USB Stick eine Weile an. Irgendetwas in ihm hinderte ihn daran, nachzuschauen was drauf war, denn es würden Erinnerungen an Gloria sein und er haderte mit sich, ob er dafür jetzt bereit war. Doch schließlich dachte er an die vielen Stunden, die er seiner Frau gelauscht hatte und steckte den Stick letztlich doch in einen Port an seinem Laptop.

Es war eine mp3 Datei drauf und Rush öffnete sie.

Die Melodie war zart, hingebungsvoll und tragend, gespielt von 2 Violinen. Rush hatte schon nach einer knappen Minute Tränen in den Augen. Es erinnerte ihn so sehr an Gloria, doch diesmal war der Schmerz nicht so heftig, wie sonst. Die Moll-Klänge hatten tatsächlich einen äußerst beruhigenden Effekt und als das Stück nach knappen fünf Minuten zu Ende war, fühlte er sich irgendwie besser.

Er wischte sich einmal über die Augen und vor seinem geistigen Auge entstand ein Bild von Melody, die mit geschlossenen Augen in dem Obelisk gesessen war und die Musik zu hören schien, die allen anderen verborgen blieb. In dem Moment erkannte er, das er tatsächlich mehr für die junge Frau war, als nur ein genialer Wissenschaftler und sie wirklich einzigartig.

Ein kleines Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, dann zog er seine Weste und das olivgrüne Shirt aus, legte sich hin und lauschte noch einmal der wunderschönen Melodie, bis er schließlich einschlief.


End file.
